Young and Pure
by BluechanXD
Summary: The sequel to Silent and Clear by Mikataiyou. I got their permission first! Green learns that Leaf is going to Sinnoh and decides to go after her. Will he find more than what he came for in Sinnoh than he thought he would? Read Silent and Clear first!
1. The Start of a Sinnoh Journey

Young and Pure

Yes! Yes! Finally! Today's a great day. It's the anniversary of the day I heard Leaf talk for the first time! You maybe wondering what I'm talking about. Let me introduce myself first. The names Green. Well, that's what everyone calls me though for some reason. I'll start at the beginning.

A couple of years ago, I became a pokemon trainer, wanting to train and battle and become a pokemon master. But a girl named Leaf got in my way all of the time and would beat me in every single battle. And when I thought I was the greatest after becoming the champ of the pokemon league, she still beat me!

You see, I had never heard her voice until that day when she beat me at the league. That annoying girl. But when I heard her voice for the first time, it was more than I expected. It was pure and clear. Though it was pretty low for a girl.

So anyway, it's the anniversary and I'm happy about it. All of those years with complete and total silence, gone. She still doesn't talk much but I hear her sometimes.

I go over to grandpa's lab, or Oak's lab, as most people call it, and walk over to him. Hm...he looks a little tense. I call out to him and he snaps out of his thought. Yeah...Blah, blah, blah...wait! Huh? Leaf went to Sinnoh?! That little...she's probably wants to get even more badges than I have!

I tell him that I'm going over to Sinnoh. He laughs a little and asks me if I'm going there because of Leaf. I tell him that I am and he keeps on chuckling to himself. As I leave, I think to myself about what grandpa was saying. I stop in my tracks. HE THINKS I LIKE HER?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

No, no, no, no, no. Yeah right! In his dreams.

Back at my house, I go up to my room to pack. Daisy pokes her head through the door and asks me what I'm doing. I tell her that I'm going to Sinnoh and she smiles. She tells my she's proud and gives me a kiss on the cheek and goes down stairs. I wipe my cheek. I don't like kisses. I keep on packing.


	2. A Team Galactic Tale

The next day, I head to Vermillion to catch up to the S.S. Anne. When I get there, the boat is already boarding, so I get on with the rest of the passengers. The man at the deck of the ship gives me a cabin number for my trip. It says 205.

I go inside to look for my room. 201, 202, 203, 204...Yes 205! I lay down on the bed and sit back until I get to Sinnoh.

About three days later, the S.S. Anne stops in Canalave City. As I leave the ship, I notice a familiar face. It was her. The girl with messy brown hair, green shirt, pink skirt, white shoes, and white hat. Leaf. I greet her but she remains quiet. All she does is smile at me. Her face turns a little pink. I stare at her in a daze.

For some reason she almost looks happy to see me. How can she be happy?! I mean, we're rivals for goodness sakes!!!!!!!! Or are we? I mean, we battle every time we meet up...so doesn't that count? Oh well...

I ask her why she's here but to my dismay, no answer from her. Her face is downcast after my question and if my eyesight weren't so perfect, I wouldn't have noticed that tears had formed at her eyes. She wiped the tears off and looked up at me. She smiles at me, bows a little, and walks away.

She seems sad about something, I wonder what. Tch, what do I care about her? I begin to walk down the path Leaf was heading.

I head through a small wood along the way. Huh? Who are those people? They sorta look like Team Rocket. But instead of R's, they have G's on their uniforms. They start yelling at some kid forcing him to give them his pokemon.

I walk over to them and call out to stop. They turn around, introducing themselves as Team Galactic, and say that I'm a witness and challenge me to a double battle.

(Galactic Battle Music)

They only have two pokemon, Zubat and Glameow, so I send out Pidgeot and Charizard. This will be a piece of cake.

I walk off, leaving a happy little kid and two beat up Galactic Grunts. Serves 'em right for messing with me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I keep on walking, happy for my win against those clowns. Though it still bothers me, who are Team Galactic? I wonder if they're like Team Rocket. Either way, I'll fry 'em.

I soon see the entrance to a town. It says Jubilife City. I look around and some guy comes up to me, advertising something called the Poketech. I ignore him and keep on walking. What a boring town. there's no gym here! I search around for Leaf but there's no sign of her. That girl's always getting lost. If it weren't for me, she would have search parties looking everywhere for her. I usally find her somehow. But not this time.

Another person, who seems to know that I'm looking for something, comes up to me and asks me what I'm lookimg for. I tell him it's none of his buisness and I leave the city.


	3. Aaron the Elite and Roark of Rock

I keep on walking, happy for my win against those clowns. Though it still bothers me, who are Team Galactic? I wonder if they're like Team Rocket. Either way, I'll fry 'em.

I soon see the entrance to a town. It says Jubilife City. I look around and some guy comes up to me, advertising something called the Poketech. I ignore him and keep on walking. What a boring town. there's no gym here! I search around for Leaf but there's no sign of her. That girl's always getting lost. If it weren't for me, she would have search parties looking everywhere for her. I usally find her somehow. But not this time.

Another person, who seems to know that I'm looking for something, comes up to me and asks me what I'm lookimg for. I tell him it's none of his buisness and I leave the city.

A couple of hours later, I get to Oreburgh City. Finally! A place with a gym! I head over to the gym and battle the two gym trainers. Weaklings. So finally I get to the gym leader. He introduces himself as Roark and then challenges me to battle.

(Gym leader Music)

He first sends out Geodude and I send out Rhydon. Rhydon uses rock throw. Easy beat. Next he sends out Onix. Another rock throw and it faints. And last, he send out Cranidos. Rhydon uses earthquake but it doesn't seem to have done too much damage. Cranidos uses take down, and to my suprise, Rhydon faints. How can such a weak pokemon beat a champions pokemon? Honestly! Well, I send out Gyarados and it does the job with surf. After the battle, Roark gives me his badge. Yes! My first Sinnoh Badge!

As I'm about to leave, Roark calls out to me. I turn around and he tells me that I battle like someone he had battled earlier. I ask who, and he says a girl named Leaf. I jerk away a little bit. Did...did he just say I battle like Leaf?! My face turns a little flushed. **I** battle like Leaf? **I **battle like Leaf?! That same thought runs through my head over and over.

I ask him how long ago she battled him and he says about an hour before I came. Then I ask him if she said where she was going and he says she mentioned something about going to Floaroma Town. I thank him and leave the gym.

Now let's see, which way is Floaroma Town. A comes from out of nowhere saying that they're going to Floaroma Town to catch bugs. I turn around to see a boy about my age with green hair and a bit of it sticking out from his head, wearing a black tanktop with bended orange streaks and a bit of orange over the streak, talking to his mom probably.

He begins to walk towards the entance of the city. I call out to him and he turns to me. I ask him if he is headed to Floaroma City and says yes, and so I ask him if he could show me the way, to which he agrees and we head off.

As we walk through the the forest, he asks me why I want to go to Floaroma, and me, being an idiot, tell him that I'm looking for a girl. He smirks and ask me who this special girl is. my face turns red a little and I tell him that I'm looking for Leaf. He looks at me then turns away. His face was beat red, I could tell since my eye sight was so perfect even though he had turned away.

I ask him if he knows her and he says he does. I tell him I know he's blushing and he begins to freak out, turning back to me, his face even more red. He asks me how I know her, and I tell him that she's my neighbor. He then asks me if I like her in anyway. What!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I tell him he must be joking and tell him that we're rivals. He sighs in relief and tells me that he has a chance. I ask him 'a chance in what' and he says that when he meets up with her again, he's going to ask her to be his girlfriend.

I yell at him saying that I'm not going to let that happen and he starts rambling on that I like her. We engage in a fight and it goes on for about 10 minutes. I then realize that I don't even know his name and ask him. He introduces himself as Aaron of the Sinnoh Elite Four, to which I introduce myself as Green, Champion of the Kanto Pokemon League. He tells me that it's unfair and I smirk as we keep on walking.


	4. The Rivals Appear! All Planets Align!

We come upon two boys, one of them blond haired the other one brunette or black haired, who seem to be panicing over some girl named Dawn. Aaron and I ask the two boys what they're talking about and they mistaken us for Galactic Grunts, and before we can object, they challenge us to battle.

(D/P Rival Battle Music)

They send out Torterra and Infernape and Aaron and I send out Charizard and Dorapion. These two jokers will see how good Pokemon League trainers are.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the end, we beat them with ease. The blond realizes that we aren't from Team Galactic and they apoligize. I ask for their names and the blond says his name is Daimon and the brunette says his name is Lucus. Aaron and I introduce ourselve them, exchanging hand shakes with the two.

I ask them why they were panicing about someone named Dawn and they tell us that Dawn was kidnapped by Galactic Grunts, and since they were so worried, they mistakened us as Galactic Grunts. We forgive them, then ask them where they're headed to. Lucus says that they're going to Floaroma Town and I tell them that ironically, we're going there to. We laugh about it, but then Daimon says we need to get moving, so we head for Floaroma.

We get there about 30 minutes later and Daimon concludes that Team Galactic would probably be in Floaroma Meadow. I hardly know what he's talking about, but I still follow him and the others to the meadow.

Once we're in the meadow, I see a streak of brown hair swaying in the wind. Yep, it's Leaf alright. But she's battling 3 people at once. That's not fair! One of the 3 is holding a girl with dark blue hair. Daimon and Lucus call out to the girl who they call Dawn. Hm, so thats's Dawn huh? Leaf looks like she's struggling. I've gotta help her! I call to the other telling them that we need to help her. They agree and we yell at the three, and they notice us. The one with pinkish purple hair looks at us telling the other two that they have 4 more victims. We send out our pokemon and the battle begins.

(Galactic Admin Music)

The battle starts out easy when they send out 2 Zubats ans a Kadabra. Yeah fair enough. We beat them easily with weak attacks. These guys are a piece of cake! What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? Now they're sending out Toxicroak, Purugly, and Skunktank!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? This can't be! Well, the battle gets rough when they use take down, scratch, and poison gas. They have skill, I'll give 'em that. No wonder they're admins. But to our luck, we win the battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They introduce themselves as Mars, Jupiter, and Saturn, saying that they will avenge Team Galactic and fly away with Dawn. Daimon and Lucus yell out to Dawn, but thy're too late. The admins had left and the two boys begin to pout like little kids. I look around and see Leaf with her head downcast while neeling on the ground.

I walk over to her and she gets up, her face soaked in tears.

"Help Dawn," she pleads to me.


	5. Dreams of Leaf

W-what? What's going on? Leaf begins to lose consiousness and then faints. She lands in my arms and I steady her. Aaron runs over to me panicing and calls out to Leaf. But Leaf remains unconcious. Daimon and Lucus keep on pouting and I'm not sure what to do. I just suggest that we go to the Pokemon Center to rest up.

That night, we sleep in the Pokemon Center, Aaron, Daimon, Lucus and I sleep in the guest room, while Leaf sleeps in a special room until she gets better.

I can't sleep that well because the whole time, I think about Leaf. I can't seem to get her off my mind. Everytime I try to close my eyes, I picture her smiling softly. I...I guess I... really do like her. I soon fall fast asleep.

(Dreaming with Floaroma Meadow Music )

Huh? Where am I? I look around and see that I'm in Floaroma Meadow. Leaf is sitting in the flowers and turns to look at me and smiles. What? I-I can't move! Huh? Leaf begins to walk over to me. She smiles and hugs me. My face turns bright red. She looks up at me and closes her eyes. Her face begins to get closer to mine. My heart starts beating really fast and her lips are just cetimeters away from mine. Our lips are about to touch, until...

(End of Dream)

Aaron shakes me hard until I wake up. I yell at him, telling him that I was dreaming but he ignores me and says that he, Daimon and Lucus are going to get breakfast and tells me to hurry up, then leaves. I get up and change into my regular clothes. I think about Leaf and decied to visit her in her room.

As I enter her room, I realize that she is still asleep. I sit down in a chair next to her bed and begin to think. My mind can't focus on anything other than the dream. Flashbacks of my dream roll through my head as I watch her sleep. Something comes over my and I begin to lean closer to her. I close my eyes as I get closer to her lips. My lips are about to touch hers, but she begins to wake up.

I snap my head back up quickly. What am I thinking?! Am I going crazy?! Leaf sits up in her bed and rubs her eyes. She looks around the room then looks at me and smiles. I tell her that I'm happy that she's okay and her smile grows wider. My heart beats faster and my face turns pink a little. She probably noticed that I'm blushing. She looks at me thoughtfully but keeps her warm smile. An uneasy silence drifts upon us. I soon speak up saying that we should eat some breakfast. She nods to me and gets out of bed and we leave the room.

We meet up with Aaron, Daimon and Lucus who are sitting at a table eating pancakes. Aaron tells Leaf that he's happy that she's feeling better. She smiles at him and we sit down.

The whole time we ate, I thought about my dream and Leaf. She would not leave my mind. The others began a conversation about training or something like that, but all I did was stare at Leaf. She didn't even seem to notice. I finally snap out of my thoughts and begin thinking about Team Galactic's next attack. I have to get my mind off of my feelings and start thinking. It's time to get serious.


	6. Saturn Returns! Unveiling of Their Plot?

After breakfast, Aaron decides that we should head on route 205 to get to the next city. Oh great...how many cities do we have to...hey! Did he just say there's a gym there? Awesome! And it's not too far from the city that where the Galactic base is! Double Whammy!

As we leave the center, Daimon starts pouting over forgetting something in the center. He says it's one of his evolution stones. And me, being courteous for once, tells everyone to go back inside.

Come on already! Huh? It's not there? Then where did he leave it?! He begins to panic and I tell him to retrace his steps. For some reason, he actually takes my advice! Wow! Daimon leads us outside and we start looking in the grass. I suddenly bump into someone and quickly apologize. Wait! Wait a second! It's...! A tall man in a silver outfit, streaked in black with the symbol of a G with spiked up blue hair is glaring down at me. Yep. It's Saturn alright.

Saturn looks up from me to see the others. He calls us pathetic fools, saying that we have no talent in training what so ever. Me, being short tempered, starts yelling at him immaturely. He smirks a little saying that I'm not 'half bad'. Looking back up, he challenges me to battle.

(Galactic Admin Music)

The others watch in amazement. Hah! I'll show them how to handle things seriously! Well, here I go!

Saturn starts out with Alakazam. Yah, no big deal. I'll send out my own Alakazam! My Alakazam uses hidden power with a direct hit. His uses psybeam. Pft. What was he thinking?! Psycic isn't good against psycic! What an idiot! Well then, let's use shadow ball. It faints right on the spot. Yeah, like that thing could have beaten me!

Next he sends out Toxicroak. Poison? You've gotta be kidding me! Alakazam uses fire punch. Don't forget, it's part bug. Toxicroak faints. Last he sends out Bronzor. Hah! Alakazam uses fire punch but it misses. What?!?! This cannot be! Bronzor uses shadow ball and Alakazam faints. What a pain! I send out Charizard. Heh. It's a fire type. No way a Bronzor's gonna defeat it!

I try a couple of flamethrowers but they don't seem to effect it that much. I thought that fire type attacks did tons of damage to steel types! Okay, I'll try a new tactic. Fire blast! Yeah! But it's no good. After the first fire blast, Bronzor uses disable. A real pain if you ask me. A couple of hits with wing attack after that, which really doesn't do anything to steel types, Bronzor faints. Wow, that was a tougher battle than I thought it would be...

Saturn clenches his fists. He says he can't take it anymore and takes a stone out of his pocket and throws it at my. It's really shiney. A very pale bluish color. Saturn takes out a remote and pushes a button on it. A large helicopter with a G on it comes out from the clouds and lows to the admin. As he gets on, he says something about planning to do something with Dawn if we don't do something fast. He then says that Team Galactic is going to capture legendaries by using a certain honey from Floaroma and that was why they were in the meadow. Something about attracting them in great numbers.

As he leaves, Daimon runs over to me, happily jumping for joy. He tells me that the stone I have is the one he lost, so I give it to him. He calls it the dawn stone and for some reason, tears begin to form at his eyes. Probably because of Dawn. Hm. While Daimon is still crying, Lucus wonders what they wanted the dawn stone for. I agree with him about the thought.

Very strange. Very, very strange. I begin to ponder about their plans. Honey? Dawn? Dawn Stone? Floaroma? Attract? Great Numbers? Planets? Too Late? I wonder...I really wonder...


	7. Eterna Forest! Legends Unite!

This time, we really leave the pokemon center with everything in hand. It would probably take a while to get to Eterna City, but hey, they say the faster ya go, the more ya miss out. So I'm going with that.

Anyway, we see the entrance to the Eterna Forest. Yah, no problem! I can handle this! But Aaron says that he's been in the forest and had a bad experience in it. I tell him that he's a scardy cat, but he says he's serious. He says that he would rather go this other way to get to Eterna that he had been through. But me, being an adventurer, I decided to go on my own.

As I'm about to leave, Aaron says that there are double battlers and that I would have to go with someone. I turn around, just to see them back away, all except Leaf. I guess I have no choise. I'll just have to go with her. Yah. The girl I can't stop thinking about. The perfect person to go into a forest with. Alllll Alllooonnnneeee. Yah right! In your dreams. There is no way I'm going into that forest with her. Hah! I'd like to see ya try!

Sadly, they convince me otherwise and force me to go with her. Just Daimon and Lucus. Aaron didn't like the idea. But oh well. Here I am, stuck with her in a forest while the others just leave us. How rude! But I get my mind off of it and we keep on walking. In the distance, I see these two trainers standing around. I ask Leaf if she wants to battle them, but to my annoyance, she barely nods her head. Well then...here we go!

We walk up to the two trainers, and as usual, I'm the challenger. The two turn around looking clueless at us. I ask them again if they wish to battle, but they just stare. Then suddenly, they take out two pokeballs and send out their pokemon. The pokemon are barely coming out of the pokeballs and still have red silhouettes. They seem strange though. Well then, let the battle begin!

(D/P Legendary Trio Battle Mesprit/Uxie/Azelf)

The two pokemon that come out are strange looking pokemon that I don't think I've ever seen before. One has a yellow head and has a red jewel and a blue body. The same with the other except, the head is blue. I send out Charizard and Leaf sends out Venusaur.

Sfx: Kyuuuu!

Sfx: Kyouun!

Okay, Charizard starts out with flamethrower on the yellow one. That'll teach 'em! What?! It barely did any damage! I can't believe it! Venusaur uses vine whip on the blue one, restraining it a little. That one's taken care of. All I need is to get the yellow one. Now let's see...Igot it. I call out to Charizard, telling it to use dragon claw on it, which does a fair amount of damage to it, but not alot.

The yellow one begins to glow and releases out a confusion attack, weakening Charizard by a little. The blue one is still constricted by the vine whip and begins to lose health. The yellow one, smartly uses confusion, and the attack heads strait for Venusaur. Gotta do something, and quick! Charizard jumps in front of Venusaur, letting the attack hit it. Charizard seems to be losing lots of health.

For some reason, these two trainers seem to act like Leaf. No speaking at all! I feel embarrassed being the only one calling out the attacks. But I just keep on going. The blue one breaks free from the vine whip, exhausted from the struggle. Its trainer begins to sweat a little. I take a chance and attack the blue one with steel wing. It's sent back flying and hits the ground. One down, one to go!

Now this one is a bother. The yellow one is high in defense and won't faint easily. Venusaur starts out with razor leaf on it, which hits, but with very little power. It didn't even flinch! This si one big bother! Charizard shoots out a large flamethrower from its mouth, flames cast out in all directions where the yellow pokemon can't move. The huge explosion knocks it back and the surrounding area is covered in a thick cloud of ashes. I can hardly see, but I see a figure floating in the distance.

When the smoke clears, the yellow pokemon is still in the air. How long do I wait until it faints. The yellow pokemon seems to be low on HP, but is still overflowing with energy. The thing just wouldn't faint! Flamethrowers, steel wings, dragon claws, crunches, razor leafs, vine whips, solar beams, slug bombs, and it still wouldn't faint! Geez! Finally, a flamethrower does the trick and it faints. We win.

The two pokemon suddenly transform into two Dittos, which squirm off into the forest. Huh? They were just Dittos?! Ugh...But then, the trainers leave abruptly. I call out to them, but they've already left behind a bush. I tell Leaf to follow them, and we run over to the bush. To my surprise, the two pokemon from before are in the trainers' places. I look at them with confusion. Then, without warning, they fly off, up above the trees and disappear. I stare up at the sky, dumbfounded. Uggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...!!!!!!!! D-d-did, th-that just happen?

Leaf looks at me and calls out my name. I look to her, still with my confused look. She asks me if we could continue on, and I agree. We walk further into the forest, awaiting the more battles that were to come.


	8. Little Pink Wonder

We walk deeper into the forest, battling trainers along the way. They're pretty easy and all. Nothing compared to the battle we had earlier with those two trainers and the two mysterious pokemon. I still don't know what they were. Could...could they be...legendaries? 'Cause I don't think a regular pokemon would put up that much of a fight. What am I thinking?! Well, they could be...but I'm still not sure.

A few minutes later, I see two figures in the distance. They have white lab coats and dorky glasses, tilting to the side. One looks at me, giving us a maniacal grin, which really starts to scare me. He tells his partner something and they walk up to us. The one that looked at me earlier, randomly challenges us to battle. And me, I can hardly wait till we get to Eterna. These guys will be another warm up for my gym battle.

(Trainer Battle)

The two go first and send out Torterra and Vaporeon. Leaf and I use our starters, as usual, Venusaur and Charizard. Venusaur uses razor leaf on Vaporeon, but it evades the attack. Charizard uses flamethrower on Torterra and it hits. But since Torterra is part ground type, it does a minimal amount of damage. Now, it's their turn. Uh-oh...Torterra uses crunch on Charizard, and it seems to have lost a fair amount of HP. Then Vaporeon strikes Venusaur with ice beam, and it loses a lot, and I mean, **a lot** of HP!

Charizard begins to growl, while Veusaur has trouble standing up, unconscious how it keeps on tripping. I-I just can't lose this battle! I've worked so hard, and to lose! I don't think so! I order Charizard to use dragon claw on Vaporeon, and with the little strength it has left, it beats Vaporeon. The trainer recalls it and grunts.

See how ya like that! W-what?! The ground begins to shake as the other trainer orders Torterra to use earthquake. The ground starts to break, separating Leaf and I. I call out to her, but the loud noises of the breaking ground are too great. The two trainers, reveal themselves to be Galactic grunts, saying that since, they've separated us and there will be no way for us to get to Veilstone City as a team. I fall unconscious as they begin to leave.

My eyes are closed shut, and I can't move. Leaf. I picture her in my head being torn away from her in the earthquake. I wake up a couple of minutes later. Ugh...where am I? I look around, seeing an unfamiliar environment. Aw great! I'm lost! Perfect, just perfect!

What was I doing again? Oh yeah! That's right. I was looking for Leaf. Gotta find her, and fast! I search around, calling out her name, but no answer. Poor Leaf...hope she wasn't buried under all of that rock. I keep on looking.

Soon, I see that flash of brown hair. Leaf...Finally! I call out to her, and she looks at me confused. I stop in my tracks. It seems like...like she doesn't remember me. But wait! She seems sortta...different. Her eyes seem pale and dusky. She kinda looks like she's in a trance. I walk up to her and grab her by the shoulders, yelling at her to wake up. But instead, she pushes me away, sending out a pink pokemon. A battle?

(Legendary Trio Battle Mesprit/Uxie/Azelf)

The pink pokemon is very similar to the yellow one and the blue one, but of course, the only difference is that it's pink. I send out Rhydon. Hey, it hasn't gotten any action. I start of with horn drill, which the pink pokemon evades easily. It uses ice beam, which really lowers Rhydon's HP. I order Rhydon to use horn drill again, and it finally hits. Yes! But for some reason, the little pink pokemon didn't want to faint. How irritating...

Leaf points over to Rhydon, and the pokemon attacks with shadow ball. Rhydon faints. The next pokemon I send out is Charizard, who is still exhausted from the last battle. Leaf glares intensly at me. This isn't like her to do that. Well, not to me of course. She really must be in some kind of trance. But I can't lose now. I've got to save Leaf!

Pinky over there seems to be low on HP, so I decide to use the final blow on them. I-I'm sorry Leaf...Charizard attacks it with flamethrower, and it faints. And same as last time, the pink pokemon transforms into a ditto and squirms away. But instead of running away, Leaf begins to glow. What the? A pink pokemon that looks like the pokemon from before. And like the others, it flies away.

I couldn't believe it. It wasn't Leaf?! Ugh...I head off to search of Leaf, tears welled up in my eyes.


	9. Little Boy Green? Come Save Your Leaf?

So that wasn't Leaf... I begin to panic, running all over the forest, passing places I've already been through. My mind twists and turns, thinking terrible thoughts. Where is she? Leeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaffffffffff! My body seems a little light, but I ignore it and keep on running. But soon, I stop in my tracks. I feel very dizzy. The world seems to be leaving me, my head feeling even lighter. I begin to shake, and I falls to the ground, unconscious.

Ugh. Where am I? I wake up lying against a tree. Two Galactic grunts are pacing around, one holding on to a young girl's hands, which we tied up behind her back. She looks to me, eyes a little red from crying, probably. Leaf. It was her. I could tell. I got up to me feet, feeling better, yelling at the grunts, telling them to let Leaf go. They both smirked, saying that if I beat them in battle, they would give me back my so called 'girlfriend'. Me face turn a little red, but I accept their challenge.

(Galactic Battle Music)

So unfair! Two verses one! Leaf just watches helplessly. But who cares, I'm stronger than them both combined! They send out Golbat and Luxio. Not bad. But let's see if they can handle this! I send out Charizard and Pidgeot. Golbat starts the battle off with air cutter, hitting Pidgeot and Charizard directly, but not too much damage is done to them. Luxio, which has an advantage, uses thunderbolt on Pidgeot. It faints.

Pidgeot! I'll show them for beating Pidgeot! They'll regret ever doing it! Charizard uses flamethrower on Luxio, making it faint. Hahaha! Serves 'em right! But while I gloating, Golbat uses bite on Charizard, fainting it. What! Charizard! The grunts begin to laugh, until a pokeball flies out to my side of the field, sending out a Venusaur. I look around, seeing Leaf who had got her hands out from the rope. I smile saying that the battle isn't over.

Venusaur uses razor leaf on Golbat, and to my suprise, the Golbat takes a lot of damage. Must've been a critical hit. Or it just has a low defense. Maybe we will win this battle after all! I watch as she finishes Golbat off with a solar beam. And like I said, we win.

The two panic in shock, running away, probably in terror of their defeat. Once they're gone, I walk up to Leaf, telling her that I was worried and couldn't find her. She smiles at me as I finish. I also tell her about the pokemon that was pretending to be her, and how it battled me. Leaf quietly says she saw a pink pokemon, like the one I described, saying that it tried to help her run away, but couldn't.

Then she says that she told it to find me and tell me that I was in trouble. I tell her I guess that it battled me because it was frightened, or something like that. We laugh a little at that comment. As we head out of the forest, I remember that grunt calling Leaf my 'girlfriend'. Well, FYI, she isn't! Got that! I'd show them...

My mind gets caught off guard, and I step in a Combee nest. I hear a buzzing noise coming from the bushes. Oh great... A bunch of Vespiquens come out, and Leaf screams. I yell out to make a run for it, but Leaf was way ahead of me. She had taken off like a torpedo, leaving me trailing behind. I finally catch up to her, still running from the Vespiquen. The exit of the forest is just ahead of us. Yes! Yes! Yes! The exit! Freeeeeeeeeeeeeedddddddddooooooooommmmmmmmmm! And I can see Aaron, Daimon, and Lucus!

Leaf and I jump out through the exit, skidding in front of the three of our friends. The Vespiquen fly back into the forest.

"H-hey guys..." I stare up at them, exhausted from the run.

The three look at us confused and ask us what happened. I tell them that it's a long story and to drop the subject. Aaron says that Eterna is just ahead. All five of us walk over some small hills, until we see a city ahead. Eterna. I can battle the gym leader! Now that we're back together, we can go on with our journey to rescue Dawn. Just the five of us. Until we get a new addition to the group. But until then, it's just us. Only five.


	10. Double With Gardinia! Aaron I Dare You!

Finally, we've arrived in Eterna. That took a while, though either way, we got here unharmed. Well...mostly unharmed. But at least we got here! Now let's see. Where's the gym? I ask Aaron where the gym is. To my dismay, no one is listening. I yell at them, asking where the gym is, which catches their attention. Aaron is annoyed that I didn't ask them in a 'quieter' tone. Ugh...

After Aaron recovers from his head troma, he tells me that the gym is just ahead. We head in the direction of the gym. As usual, I'm excited and happy when we get to the gym. I walk up to the sign, reading the info on the gym leader. Hm, let's see...Eterna Gym...Grass...Gardinia. So the leader's a girl huh? Well it doesn't matter! I'm gonna get that next gym badge! And there's nothing that can stop me from doing so!

Then suddenly, Leaf tells me that she hasn't gotten the badge yet. Ugh...whoever invented the saying 'ladies first' must've been a lunatic... Fine, I'll let her go first. But don't forget, I'll be able to see what I'm up against! So I'm at an advantage!

As we enter the gym, Leaf scurries over to the gym leader, challenging her to battle. This'll be interesting. Aaron tells me that he's never seen Leaf battle other than that time in the Floaroma Meadow, so I tell him that he's in for a suprise. Come to think of it, Daimon and Lucus haven't seen her battle by herself either like this without our help. So, thier in for a treat to. i sit back and watch as they start the battle.

(Gym leader Music)

First, Gardinia sends out Cherubi, then Leaf counters with Pidgeot. Wait a minute. Pidgeot? I have a Pidgeot. Roark's words echo through my head, "You battle like someone I battled a while ago. You battle like Leaf!' Wow! We really do battle alike!

Anyway, Cherubi uses growth, hightening it's attack against Pidgeot. But with quick thinking, Pidgeot uses arial ace, fainting Cherubi on the spot. One down, two to go. That was pretty easy. Even for Leaf! Gardinia's next pokemon is a Turtwig. Sure it looks weak, but it uses a razor leaf which nocks Pidgeot back a little. Maybe this leader isn't so bad after all.

Pidgeot uses gust, and with the strong thrust of its wings, Turtwig is sent flying. But sadly, it doesn't faint. Turtwig seems exhausted, but it keeps on going. Without warning, Turtwig uses grass knot on the bird. It struggles but mantains balance. Pidgeot finishes it off with another gust attack.

Gardinia's hair is blow back and she begins to sweat as she sends out her last pokemon, Roserade. The thing looks tough! And I mean it! Roserade starts out with sludge bomb. It does a little damage to it, and it goes on with the battle. Leeaf wins with a critical hit from one of Pidgeot's gusts.

The four of us scream and cheer for our friend. Wait! Did I just say that Leaf was my friend?! Oh my gosh! I didn't just say that! I guess I'll just drop the subject. Gardinia gives Leaf her badge, then tells me to wait a little for my battle so she can heal up, to which I agree. She heads to the pokemon center, leaving the five of us in the gym.

While we wait, Aaron and I head away from the group and begin a conversation. I ask him why he didn't ask Leaf to be his girlfriend when we were at the pokemon center. He tells me that it wasn't the right time, being a little suspicious of me. I tell him to ask her at night and to tell me what she says. He agrees to my dare, and a few minutes later, Gardinia enters the gym awaiting her challenge. Let's do it!

(Gym leader Music)

She sends out Cherubi again, while I send out Charizard. Cherubi faints easily with one flamethrower. Too easy. Turgwig comes out of its pokeball, same with it. Faints with one hit. Last but not least, Roserade comes out to battle. Charizard uses flamethrower on it, but it dodges. Roserade uses stun spore, which paralizes Charizard. But once again, in one hit, Roserade faints with a fire blast. Easy win. Finally, Gardinia presents me with her badge. Yes! My second badge!

We leave the gym and head for the pokemon center. I see Aaron talking with Leaf, probably about tonight. Hehe. I'd like to see him try. He comes over to me, saying he asked her to meet him outside the center after everyone's asleep. I smirk at him. Hm. Well, tonight's the night. His revelation.


	11. Three Boys and the Cutie

It's hard for me to sleep, knowing that Aaron's gonna declare his undying love for her. But who's to say? She'll probably turn him down anyway. But...what if she accepts? What will I do then? Hm...Oh well, Aaron'l probably tell me later. And just as I was thinking about it, Aaron comes up to me, asking him to wish him luck. I ask him if this is considered a date, to which he blushes, saying no. He's probably annoyed.

He walks out of the room, turning the lights off. Lucus is already asleep, but Daimon, who's still awake, asks me what we were talking about. I reply to him, saying that Aaron's gonna declare his undying love to Leaf. Daimon chuckles a bit. He then asks me if I like Leaf, my blushing meter goes sky-rocketing when I tell him that I don't know. Well, at least it's dark and he can't see.

Daimon chuckles again, then mumbles to himself. He starts telling me that I should be the one declaring my undying love for Leaf, instead of Aaron. That's it. I smirk a bit, asking why hasn't he said the same to Dawn. Crying out for her. Acting like an immature brat. And since my eyesight is so perfect, I can see that he's blushing to.

"Ya got me there."

But something catches me. I ask him, why doesn't he like Leaf as much as he likes Dawn. To my surprise, Daimon says he does, telling me that he's sorta developed a bit of a crush on her. Oh come on. First Aaron, and now this!

Three people! Three people! Thureeee people! Why was I cursed with this?! My mind calms down a little and I doze off.

About an hour later, or what seemed like a few minutes to me, Aaron wakes me up with a large grin on his face. I ask him what happened, but he tells me to be quiet, and begins telling the story.

(Flashback)

_Aaron walks over to a small pond near the pokemon center, only to find Leaf waiting for him. He goes over to her, saying that he was glad that she came. Leaf smiles, and they stare out to the pond. _

_After what seemed like an eternity of silence, Aaron asks Leaf if he could tell her something important. She looks up to him smiling, then nods. Okay...take it easy there Aaron. Don't blow your only chance. He turns to her and smiles back, leaning in closer. Leaf begins to blush drastically._

_She starts to back away, but Aaron walks closer. He takes her hand and grabs it tightly, bringing her close to him. _

_"I-I-I..." Aaron starts to say._

_Leaf looks at him thoughtfully. I've gotta do this!_

_"I want you to...be my...GIRLFRIEND!" he yells out to her, his face flushed to the limit._

_She looks at him, shocked at what she just heard. The astonished girl gulps._

_"I love you so much! Do you feel the same for me?!" Aaron pulls her to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly, trying his best not to hurt her._

_Leaf pulls out of his embrace, "I-I'll think about it," she smiles at him and walks back inside the pokemon center. Aaron stands shocked at what he had just heard._

_"YES!" he punches the air in glee, "I can't wait to rub it in Green's face!"_

(End of Flashback)

So he did it. He told her. What's this? I feel a little sad. Rub it in my face huh? We'll see about that Aaron. I'll ask her and declare my love for her. Huh?! What?! What on Earth am I saying?! But I have to... I go over to Leaf's room to ask her about Aaron. Time to rub it in his face for a change.


	12. Young Love, Pure Love

I walk through the halls of the pokemon center to Leaf's room. Hmph. Well, at least he didn't kiss her. Huh?! Hey Green! Don't even think about it! Thoughts of my dream roll by in my head. Ugh...why me? Okay, get it together Green. I take a deep breath as I make it to her room. I can't do this!

Just as I'm about to leave, Leaf opens the door to the room. Busted. Oh my gosh. I turn my head to her. She's wearing a blue nightgown with little pokeball icons on it. Uhhhhhh. She looks kinda cute. What the?! What is wrong with me?! Once I get my barings strait, I ask her to come with me to the edge of the city to talk. She looks at me with a curious look, and agrees.

Leaf tells me to wait while she changes back into her other clothes, then disappears inside. She comes back out in her regular green shirt and pink skirt, then head off.

(At the Edge of Eterna City)

Okay Green...take it easy. It's not that bad. You're **just **at the edge of Eterna with the girl of your dreams! I can't take it anymore! My body grows tense and I begin to tremble. Leaf notices this and puts her hand on my shoulder thoughtfully. Oh gosh! My tempurature rises by degrees.

I look down at Leaf, who looks back at me and blushes. Is She Blushing?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! You cannot be serious! You just can't. See! I knew it! She does like me! Like I said at the beginning of my journey! I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!

My face turns bright when she all of a sudden jumps into my arms. I can feel her hands clenched against me. The black shirt I'm wearing is getting dreanched in her tears. I stroke her fine hair as she keeps crying. My hands slip around her waist, pulling her closer to me, offering comfort.

She looks up. Her eyes stop tearing. Those lovely ocean eyes of hers soften at my actions. My forest green eyes stare back. Our faces get closer, eyes still open. Just like my dream.

"Green," she moans my name then closes her eyes.

She's...so...young...and pure...

"Leaf," I call back.

My heart is racing with excitment. The joy I'm feeling. And my first kiss! From my old rival! (Hint-Hint)

"Leaf...my Leaf..."

Our lips touch in a tender kiss. Oh Leaf! I wish I could have told you sooner. I don't want to be your rival. I want us to stay like this forever! Leaf doesn't seem to want to let go, so we stay this way for a bit longer. We break away for air. ( The song Break Away by Kelly Clarkson plays and people are waving candles) Just kidding!

I smile at her, saying that we should go back to the pokemon center. She agrees and takes my hand. Just us. Together. But wait a minute! What about Aaron? I stop in my tracks, causing Leaf to notice.

"Hey Leaf...Aaron told me about...well, you know," Leaf begins to blush again.

"He, told you?" she asks me in her low toned voice.

"Yes..." I tell her about what happened before we met up in Floaroma. You know, about what happended when Aaron and I met. She listens carefully to my words as tears form at her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry," I walk back to the pokemon center, leaving Leaf heartbroken.

She brings her hands up to herself and clenches them as more tears form at her eyes. I think I can here her gentle mumble, crying out to me. It makes me feel so ashamed that I have to do this. My one chance...burned to bits. My heart blazes at the thought. There's a connection. I can feel Leaf's pain as I move farther away from her reach.

I call out to her, "Leaf! Forgive me!"

I don't want to hurt you. Let alone see you feel this way.

Well, it's for the best. I don't want to see a girl heartbroken. But I don't want to see a good friend turn against me. Leaf. Aaron.


	13. Aaron's Anger! Rush to Hearthome City!

During breakfast, I don't even dare look at Leaf or Aaron. It's too painful. Though I can still see that Aaron is looking at me with a confused face, asking me what's wrong. I tell him it's nothing and we keep on eating. He doesn't seem to be falling for my lie. Aaron then asks me to go outside with him. I give up. We leave a clueless Lucus, a sort of understanding Daimon, and a fully understanding Leaf behined.

( Outside the Pokemon Center)

Aaron tells me to spill, so I do, but in a gentle mumble. I tell him about last night, what happened with Leaf, the kiss, everything. He stands back in shock, trembling heavily. He now knows that I was lying about not liking Leaf. I seriously don't know what happened these past years. How did this happen so quickly?!

His face turns beat red with anger. This friendship is definitely over. To my surprise, he just huffs then walks back inside the center. I walk back inside where everyone is waiting to leave. Leaf, Daimon, and Lucus seem to be ready, but Aaron is still angry from the talk. He glares at me intensely, but I ignore him, telling everyone that we should be heading off.

As usual, I lead the group, but Aaron stays behind the other three. I knew it. He so hates me. There is no way he's ever gonna forgive me for this. Well, I'll just set this aside for later thought. Anyway, let's see, where to next. I take out a map that I had picked up somewhere along my journey. Hm. Okay. Next place is...Hearthome!

Hey...wait a second...to get to Hearthome, we have to go through Hm. Shady name for a mountain. But, I don't care! As long as I get my gym badge, then I'll be happy!

The five of us come across a large entry way made of compacted rock, covered in a dusty layer of gravel. Cool! Looks almost like Mt. Moon! But Mt. Moon seems smaller than Mt. Coronet. And I care because? Oh well. Let's do this!

The others don't seem interested to go in. What babies! Scared of going into a cave. I let 'em know how embarrassing they look acting like little Pidgys. But they come in the cave with me anyway.

Hm. a bit dark. Ugh! I can't see a th...agh! A large landslide pushes its way through the cavern. I yell out for everyone to run. The group rushes into the cave, the landslide starting to catch up with us. Oh come on! This is just like what happened in Eterna Forest! How many times in my life am I going to be chased by something?! Tell me!

In the distance, I can see a light. It looks like the exit! Haha! Light! Light! I jump through the exit, while the others are trailing behind. But we all make it out just in time. The landslide tries to push through the opening, but stops where it is. A couple of hikers look at us in shock.

"Hey laddies, you okay? Oh! Might there be a lass to! Is she hurt?"

I answer back for them, "We're fine. But thanks for your concern," we begin to head off.

"Wait!" the five of us stop, "Do you five need a place to stay? We've got a large house for ya all to stay in. We can show ya the way."

"Oh that'd be great!" Lucus and Daimon say in unison.

"Well then, follow us," the hikers lead us through the other part of Hearthome City )

Hearthome City! We've made it! Must be one of the biggest cities in Sinnoh! The hikers take us to a large three story house at the corner of the city. One hiker, whose name is Clint, tells us to makes us feel at home. The other, Jack, says that they only have three rooms for us to stay in and tells us to decide who stays in which room.

Daimon and Lucus could stay in one room. Leaf could stay in another, but then that means...ugh. I'll have to share a room with you know who. Aaron. Why?! Why?! Why?! Never the less, I decide to share a room with him.

Now that that's settled, let's head for the gym! Daimon and Lucus say something about splitting up because **they** want to go to the contest hall to win some ribbons. Aaron says he wants to go watch me battle while Leaf goes to Amity Square to stroll with her pokemon. Well, everything's set! Let's split up!

Aaron and I head off to the gym, but he remains silent. Geez. He takes it too seriously. I mean, Leaf's already gotten over it! At least, I think she has. Anyway, I enter the gym with my, most likely new rival, to get my badge.

A tall woman with purple hair, worn with four giant ponytails in a pinkish purple dress, introduces herself as Fantina the gym leader of Hearthome. So this is the gym leader, huh? Well, hope she's ready for the beating of a life time by the world famous Green! Champion of Kanto and Johto!

( Gym Leader Music )

Fantina sends out Drifblim. Yeah no problem. My countering pokemon is Gyarados. One ice beam knocks it out. Man is she easy! Next pokemon is Gengar. Feh. Gyarados returns and I send out Alakazam. Gengar uses shadow claw which weakens it a little.

Doesn't matter, Alakazam uses psycic which makes it faint also. Last but not least, she sends out Mismaigus, the evolution of Misdeavus! Wow! Never seen one in real life before! Hate to break it to you, but Alakazam finishes off the battle with shadow ball. KO. I win. Fantina gives me her relic badge and I punch the air, showing off my new badge to Aaron.

He roles his eyes and we leave the gym. Can't wait to show the others!


	14. Veilstone's Myth

Now let's see...where did everyone say they were going? Hm. Oh yeah! Leaf went to Amity Square, while Lucus and Daimon went to the contest hall. Aaron just watches me as I look around in confusion. Okay so Amity Square is...? I look behind the gym with a massive sweat drop falling from my head. Eh? The entrance to Amity square is right behind the gym! And the contest hall is right next to it! I should've known...

Okay. we'll find Leaf first. 'Cause the other two are probably gonna flip out over us being there. They'd be all nervous if we were there. Feh. What babies. Aaron and I leave the gym to the square.

As we walk through the entrance, I notice people with pokemon walking around a large area, filled with trees, grass, and little shiny objects that the pokemon are picking up. Leaf isn't that hard to spot, since she's the only one with long brunette hair. She's sitting down on a bench, petting her Clefairy. We walk over to where Leaf is sitting. She looks up at me when I tell her that we're going to the contest hall. Leaf gets up, returning Clefairy to its pokeball as we leave.

The three of us head over to the contest hall, but not before I show Leaf my new badge. She smiles a bit, then ignores me the rest of the way. See! I told ya that she got over it. But ignoring me? How rude! Even Aaron's ignoring me. Is this 'Ignore-Green-because-he-made-out-with-the-girl-that-his-friend-liked Day'? Seriously, is it?!

Yeah, let's just leave that for future reference, okay? We stop in front of a large dome-like building, covered in pink cloth with a rather large ribbon in it. Defiantly, the contest hall. But before we can walk inside, two people come running out of the hall, trampling us. The two were non other than Daimon and Lucus.

sfx: BANG!!

"Ahh! Waddja do that for?!" Daimon and Lucus yell simultaneously.

"Well, waddya think?!" I yell back.

"Sorry..."

We remain silent as the five of us walk back to the hikers' house. See, it is Ignore me because whatever day. The newest national holiday. Yay! Not. I hate it when there's too much silence! I got enough of that during my days as a trainer in Kanto with Leaf! So why in Sinnoh?! Someone tell me! Please!

I look up at the sky. Hm. The sun's starting to set. We'd better get to the house before the sun fully sets. I call out to the others, saying that we should get to the house quickly. My traveling companions agree, so we begin to run. Once the group reaches the house, I knock on the door. Clint opens the door for us, urging us to come in before it gets too dark.

Our little group sits down on the couches, where there are five plates of china, streaked in blue, each with thin crust ham sandwiches with avocado spread in them. Next to the sandwiches are little sugar cookies in the shapes of the Sinnoh starter pokemon, Turtwig, Piplup, and Chimchar. And next to each plate, are pokeball shaped napkins and small cups of apple juice. Mmm! Looks delicious!

Clint tells us to enjoy ourselves, so we do. We begin to eat our tasty dinner happily. As we eat, Clint asks us if we want to hear a story about 'Veilstone's Myth', saying that it might help us on our journey. We agree and he begins.

Clint began, _"Veilstone Myth. A young man, callow and foolish in innocence, came to own a sword. With it, he smote pokemon, which gave sustenance, with carefree abandon. Those not taken as food, he discarded, with no afterthought. The following year, no pokemon appeared. Larders grew bare. The young man, seeking the missing pokemon, journeyed afar. Long did he search. And far and wide, too, until one he did find._

_Asked he, "Why do you hide?"_

_To which the pokemon replied, " If you bear your sword to bring harm upon us, with claws and fangs, we will exact a toll. From your kind we will take our toll, for it must be done."_

_"Done it must be to guard ourselves and for it, I apologize."_

_To the skies, the young man shouted, his dismay. "In having found the sword, I have lost so much. Gorged with power, I grew blind to pokemon being alive. I will never fall savage again. This sword I denounce and forsake. I plead for forgiveness, for I was but a fool."_

_So in saying, the young man hurled the sword to the ground, snapping it. Seeing this, the pokemon disappeared to a place beyond seeing..."_ Clint finished.

"My grandfather would tell me that story every time he came to visit. But sadly, that doesn't happen anymore. I mourn over what's left of what I remember of that story. But any who, you five should get to bed. There's a storm coming in."

After we finished eating, we left to our separate rooms, Daimon and Lucus in one, Leaf in another, and Aaron and I in the last. As Aaron and I began to drift to sleep, I started thinking about the story. How the young man treated the pokemon at first. Sounds sort of like me. Hope I don't do the same. A storm began to blow. The sound of the trickling rain easily put me to sleep.


	15. Special Ability: Bad Dreams

_"Get up boy!"_

_"Wh-wha?"_

_"I said get up! Dar... is coming!" I open my eyes to see a middle aged lady._

_"Who?" I ask._

_"Just come boy!"_

_The lady grabs my hand, pulling me through the streets. Hundreds of thousands of people were runninng away. But away from what? I need to know. What's this all about? Who is Dar...? Suddenly, darkness engulfs the city. A large dark hand pulls me out of the woman's grasp. The whole world was engulfed in darkness. My world._

_"Give me..." the creature that grabbed me says._

_A blue light surrounds my body. The dark creature begins absorbing the light. It hurt. I try to scream, but to no avail. I can't even hear myself. No noise. Complete silence._

_"Your life force..." the dark creature finishes. _

_So much fear. Darkness. I'm scared. My eyes get blurry as Dar... absorbs my life force. I feel blindness. My heart pounds loudly. I can feel it._

_"Go away!" I yell at it. Finally! I can hear myself! But it's a gentle mumble._

_"Go away!"_

"Go away!" I yell in my sleep.

"Hey Green! Wake up!" Aaron yells at my.

Huh. Oh it was just a dream. Thank goodness. But who is Dar...? My eyes slowly open at Aaron's voice. All four of my friends are hovering over me, faces full with concern. I can feel that there's an ice pack on my forehead. Aaron asks me what happend, but all I say is that I only had a bad dream. Non of them seem convinced that I'm okay and tell me to stay in bed. Of course I don't want them to argue about me being too, as they say 'ill' to travel, so I agree.

They all leave except for Leaf. She smiles a bit then walks over to sit on my bedside. Her hand reaches out to my face and strokes my cheek. I can feel my face getting warmer. Without thinking, I ask her if she would listen to my story about the dream. She nods and listens carefully. I tell her about the woman, the fear I had, and Dar..., to which she listens all of the way.

After I'm finished telling her, my eyes begin to well up in tears. Leaf then puts her hands on my shoulders in comfort as I cry. Her hands tremble a bit as I turn around to see her. Leaf's eyes are also welled up in tears. She leans her face against the back of my head, still crying. My hair is probably soaked, but I don't care. I turn around to hug her tightly.

She begins to cry on my shoulder, soaking it to. Leaf coughs a bit, choking on her tears as most people do. I pat her back gently to help her feel better. I've always wondered, is it possible for two people that are crying to comfort each other. Is it possible, since both people are crying? But it seems that it is possible...to me of course.

We release our grip from each other and stare into the others eyes. The two of us stare in complete silence until our faces move closer. This leads us to a short but sweet kiss. As we release, she smiles a little then leaves the room.

Just as Leaf leaves my room, I slowly trail behind her to the living room where everyone is eating breakfast. I can see that there are waffles with peanut butter and syrup accompanied by glasses of orange juice. As I walk down the stairs, everyone except Leaf is surprised to see me.

"Hey Green! What are you doing out of bed? You aren't feeling well!" Aaron scolds me.

"I'm fine. Just drop it," I sit down to eat.

"No yer' not! Get back in bed you..." Leaf puts her hand on his shoulder, shushing him to be quiet.

When we finished eating, I thanked the hikers for a place to stay. They helped us pack our things so we would be on our way. We waved goodbye to them both as the five of us left the house. Next up on our journey... is Veilstone City.


	16. Memories of Kanto: Aaron VS Green Part 1

And to get to Veilstone, we go where? Okay. Got it. To get to Veilstone, we have to go through Solacean Town. Which is? Okay, it's Northeast of Hearthome City. So let's get going!

We begin walking down the route to Solacean. the route is filled with flower blossoming trees and bushes. Exotic berries hang from roots growing out of the ground. The sweet smell of honey, coming from the golden leafed trees. What a nice place. Wish my backyard in Kanto was like this. Everyone seems to be enjoying the scenery, until Aaron breaks the silence.

"Hey Green! I know what yer up to!"

"What?" I ask cluelessly.

"You know what I mean!" he yells back.

"I seriously don't know what you're talking about!" But I'm not sure. Is he talking about what happened in Eterna? 'Cause if he is, he should've already gotten over it! But still...

"Remember? I'm sure we'd all like to see who's the better of us, eh?" he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pokeball. A battle, eh?

"Uh, Aaron? Can we talk about this? Eh," I begin to back away from him.

"Didn't we already talk about this Green? Now let's battle!" Aaron throws out the pokeball.

(D/P Elite Four Battle)

Leaf, Daimon, and Lucus watch in amazement. This is so embarrassing! Ehh. This guy is so annoying! Will he ever get over it?! Tch. Fine. I'll battle him, but I won't like it.

A Dustox comes out of the pokeball, its wings glittering white, then go back to their regular color. Feh. I throw my pokeball out, sending out Charizard. Since my Charizard's a fire/flying type, of course it'll win! I call out to it, telling it to use flamethrower. But that annoying Dustox dodges it with a summersault. Dustox starts with a poison sting, hitting Charizard directly.

That little...I'll show him! Charizard fires another flamethrower, hitting Dustox. What?! Why won't the thing faint?! Oh come on! From out of Dustox's mouth comes little colorful pins. It hardly ever closed it's mouth! Oh no! Please! Not again! This reminds me of my first battle with Leaf.

(Flash Back)

_I was starting to get distracted around then. The Bulbasaur hardly ever closed its mouth from growling so much, and it annoyed me, annoyed so much. My Charmander seemed confused too, looking at me helplessly. The thing couldn't even do anything on its own._

(End of Flash Back)

Heh. Leaf. No wonder he's battling me. He wants to somehow "impress" her. Feh. I should've known. Anyway, let's keep this battle going. Charizard uses flamethrower once more, hitting Dustox but it doesn't faint. It still seems tired. Well he is in the Elite Four. But I'm a league champion. And I won't let him win will I? Alright. I order Charizard to use another flamethrower. But just my luck, it misses. Just my luck.

Aaron orders his Dustox to use poison sting, but Charizard evades it with the very little power it has left. Charizard begins to breathe heavily, and so does Dustox. But before Aaron can call out an attack, my Charizard uses flamethrower, making Dustox faint.

Both of us return our pokemon. I don't want Charizard to take any more damage and put me at a disadvantage. Besides...it needs some rest. See, I'm not that cold hearted. (A/N: Liar!) I choose my next pokemon and send it out. Pidgeot. Aaron's next pokemon sent out is a Beautifly. Ooh! So pretty! Heh. I can't believe someone like him would use a pokemon like that.

I tell Pidgeot to use gust, but it doesn't do much damage. After all. It's such a lame attack. Can't wait to teach it something else. Beautifly counters my attack with its own gust. Pidgeot shakes off the gust with ease, since it is a flying type. Heh. Another flashback.

(Flash Back)

I figured that since it had been such a good day, I might as well regain my lost pride by finally defeating her in a battle. I knew what I had done wrong last time; Pidgey was half normal type too, after all, so fighting attacks worked regularly on him. And Charmander had just lost because I had been so dazed of her defeating Pidgey so easily.

(End of Flash Back)

Yeah...those were some good times in Kanto. If only Leaf hadn't ruined it for me. I call out to Pidgeot, telling it to use Arial ace, which hits the Beautifly, making it almost fall completely to the ground. Aaron orders his Beautifly to use gust again. And once again, I to, use gust. Both gust slam into each other, evenly matched. But Beautifly's wings give in, making the two gusts hit it, sending it hurdling into a nearby tree, down for the count.

Aaron returns his Beautifly, sending out a Heracross in its place. Hey! I have a Heracross. But I only used it in my rematch with Leaf at the pokemon league at Indigo Plateau. Heracross starts out with a mega horn, but Pidgeot dodges. But it doesn't give up. It keeps on using that horn drill. It finally hits, lowering my Pidgeot's HP to about less than half.

I tell my Pidgeot to use wing attack and its wings begin to glow. It charges forward, slamming into Heracross, sending it backward a bit, but not by that much.

"Pidgeot..."

Pidgeot lands on the ground, its talons holding it up with the last of their strength. And without warning, my pokemon falls to the hard, rocky floor. I enlarge Pidgeot's pokeball, ordering it to return. A red beam shoots out of the ball, hitting the bird, making it vanish from sight.

I look at the pokeball, smiling, "You did great. Now rest," putting the pokeball on my belt, I grab my next pokemon of choise.

Aaron smirks at me, waiting for my next pokemon.

I look back up at him with a glare, "This battle isn't over."


	17. Memories of Kanto: Aaron VS Green Part 2

A/N: Sorry for not updating in forever! I was just too busy with my other stories. Please review! Oh and also, if you like Final Fantasy, please read The Eleven Alliance that I've just recently put up! I need reviews for that to!

---

I send out my next pokemon, Gyarados. Since it's part flying type, I'll have no trouble whatsoever.

Aaron is still smirking at me. Gosh, that guy's stupid. I beat two of his pokemon and he's only beaten one of mine, and he thinks that he's winning.

_Thu-thump_

Augh! My head. I rub my hands over my temples but the pain won't go away. Alright Green, just ignore it. Getting my thoughts together, I send out Gyarados.

Gyarados slams its tail into the ground after coming out of its pokeball. I order it to use hydropump on Heracross. Luckily, the attack hits, but Heracross doesn't seem like it's taken much damage.

Heracross stills seem tired from the battle with Pidgeot, to my advantage. Aaron then tells it to use take down, but Heracross faints after using it against Gyarados. That idiot! I can't believe how stupid this guy is. Aaron glares at me once more as he returns Heracross to its pokeball. He then sends out some bee-looking pokemon that looks like it's wearing a dress. Oh no. Not one of those again.

Vespiquen. Just like in Eterna Forest.

Vespiquen starts off with Power Gem, making my Gyarados roar in pain. What's Power Gem? I've never heard of it. I ask what type of move Power Gem is and he says that it's a rock type move, adding no emotion to his answer. Heh, no wonder it was super effective. Gyarados is part flying type.

This time, I order Gyarados to attack with Blizzard, hitting Vespiquen with a critical hit, which is even better because it's part flying type. Aaron groans and yells for Vespiquen to use with defense order, heightening it's defense, of course. Once again, I tell Gyarados to attack with Blizzard, this time lowing Vespiquens health to about 10.

And to my dismay, Aaron orders Vespiquen to use Heal Order. This sucks. This time, I change tactics and tell Gyarados to use Ice Beam, making Vespiquen faint. Four down, one to go.

Aaron growls in response to his fainted pokemon. He returns it and sends out Drapion. The same pokemon he used in our tag battle against Daimon and Lucas.

_Thu-thump_

Ugh. Dammit. It still hurts. But this time, instead of ignoring it, I fall to my knees and yelp in pain.

Daimon, Lucas, and Leaf gasp in shock as I yelp, but Aaron just stands there in amusement. Only Daimon and Lucas come up to me for support while Leaf runs up to Aaron and tugs at his arm without a word. Probably trying to make him comfort me as well. She drags him over to me as my vision starts getting blurry.

"**Listen to what I say, Boy,**" a deep voice whispers to me in my head. For some reason, the voice seems oddly familiar.

Wait! It's Dar...! Just like in my dream!

"_Never!_" I yell back in my head.

"**So be it,**" I can feel a strange presence within me. My vision darkens until I finally loose consciousness. And for some reason, I thought that I had heard Aaron say, "Hang in there, Green."

---

I began to open my eyes, and it seemed that I was lying down somewhere. Once again, my four "companions" were hovering over me. Everyone, except Aaron, had concern written all over their faces. Feh. And I thought he was actually getting "soft" on me for a while. Well, my mistake.

Daimon asks me if I'm okay, but I said that I wasn't sure. I ask them where we are and Lucas told me that they had brought me to Solaceon Town.

So, we're in Solaceon. Just a little bit longer until we get to Veilstone...and Dawn. Boy, will Daimon and Lucas be happy. I'll be happy if I get my next gym badge, and it seems that we're headed in the right direction.

Daimon and Lucas leave the room, but Leaf lingers in the doorway for a few seconds, smiling and waving at me slightly, before leaving the room. Aaron stays behind and sits down in a chair next to my bed. Groaning, I ask him what he wants but he remains silent. Oh no. He's becoming the male version of Leaf!

"How did you become Leaf's rival?" he asks after a few moments.

Huh? I ask him why he wants to know and he says that he's just curious. Yeah, sure he is. I look at him in disbelief, but he tells me that if I answer his question, he would answer one of my questions in return, an offer I couldn't refuse. I give in to his offer and begin my tale.

"Well, I first met Leaf at the age of five in Pallet Town," I begin.

---

(Normal POV)

_"Oh, what a beautiful daughter you have, Mrs.Aspen!" (Aspen is my version of Leaf's last name) Prof.Oak exclaimed optimistically._

_Mrs.Aspen smiled at his comment,"And your grandson looks very handsome aswell!"_

_Prof.Oak blushed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment,"Well, I wouldn't judge him of that until he is at least ten years of age."_

_"Nonsense! I think he is very handsome!" Mrs.Aspen said defensively._

_As Prof.Oak and Mrs.Aspen were chatting away, Green, Oak's grandson, looked over at Leaf, Mrs.Aspen's daughter, who was hidding behind her mother with a clear blush on her face. Green grinned and waved at Leaf, and she responded by slightly waving back._

_Green tugged at Prof.Oak's labcoat,"Aw, she seems shy Grampa." _

_"Well, why don't you invite her over to play at our house so she won't be shy?" Oak suggested._

_The boy nodded and walked over to the young girl, but she hid more behind her mother._

_"Sweety, don't be shy. He is a sweet little boy," Mrs.Aspen told her daughter._

_"Hey, do you wanna come over to my house and play?" Green asked._

_Leaf nodded her head slightly, then walked over to Prof.Oak's side._

_"Well, if it's okay with your mother," Oak looked towards Mrs.Aspen._

_"Why not?" Mrs.Aspen gave him a grin,"Play nice." After saying that, she walked back home while Prof.Oak took the two toddlers to his house._

_---_

_Leaf and Green were watching a Pokemon League match on TV, a young teenage boy was against the League Champion. The teen had spiky red hair. He wore a black top and black pants with red streaks down them. The two children watched in amazement as he skillfully chanted out the attacks, awaiting for his pokemon to use them._

_Green turned to his grandfather who was in the kitchen, baking pokemon shaped cookies,"Grampa, who's the man with the red hair?"_

_The pofessor looked at the TV, and turned back to the oven,"Oh, that's Lance. He is one of the greatest trainers in all of Kanto. I wouldn't be suprised if he beat the champion of the Indigo League."_

_"Lance," Green repeated to himself, nonchalantly._

_He then got up from the couch, punching the air with his fist, "Someday, I'm gonna beat him! He won't stand a chance against me!"_

_---_

_"And so, pokeballs can be used for...Green, pay attention to this lecture! You'll never become a pokemon master like that!" Oak scolded._

_Three years had passed and Leaf and Green had been taken under the professor's wing, studying how to become trainers. Leaf had been the only one listening while Green was daydreaming._

_"Leaf, would you please write down your notes on the board while I speak with Green?" Oak asked her._

_Leaf politely nodded, then turned to the board and began writing her notes._

_"Now, would you tell me what's going on?" Green looked up from his desk._

_"I don't feel like talking about it, Gramps."_

_Oak was about to say something, but the doorbell rang from the first floor of the lab. When he went to see who it was, Green sat up and rested his head on his right knuckle. He could hear laughing from downstairs. Then, Oak came back up the stairs with a suprising guest._

_"Leaf. Green. I would like to introduce you to a good friend of mine," Oak said proudly._

_"Lance?!" Green gasped._

_Leaf stared at the older man in shock, dropping the piece of chalk on the board. Lance turns to Green and shakes his hand._

_"So, you're the professor's grandson," he gave him a quick grin, then turned to look at Leaf._

_He walked over to her and shook her hand as well, "And you are Leaf?"_

_She looked up at him and nodded. Lance glanced at the board, "Oh, did you write all of this? If you did, then I am very impressed."_

_Green glared at Leaf, something that he had never done in his life. _I'm Oak's grandson! I should be more acknowledged! And she's just Leaf!_ As Lance continued complimenting Leaf, Green lay his head down on the table._

_"Once you've defeated the gym leaders, come battle me at Indigo Plateau. You would probably make a formidable opponent."_

But **I** was supposed to be his opponent._ Green looked at Leaf again._ Well Leaf. It seems that our so called childhood "friendship" is going to end soon. Feh. I never really liked her anyway. She's too silent.

_---_

_A few hours had passed and Green and Leaf were standing on a hill._

_"Hey, Leaf. In a few years, we'll become trainers. We won't be friends anymore," Green said nonchalantly._

_The girl turned to look at him as he began to walk away._

_"From now on...we're rivals," Green continued walking back home._

_Leaf nodded in agreement and turned to walk back to her own home._

_"I have regretted ever meeting her. Someday, I will win."_

---

(Green's POV)

"And that's it," I said after finishing my story.

Aaron looked at me in disbelief. He asked me if I still regret it, and I told him that I don't, because I never would have one on such a journey like this one and that I never would have met a person like him.

He smiled softly, something that he hadn't done ever since before the Eterna incident, "Heh, I forgive you."

His words shocked me. I ask him if he really meant it and he says that he does. Then I tell him that it's good to have a friend like him. He then tells me that he owes me an answer to one of my questions, so I ask him.

"How did **you **first meet Leaf," I ask him.

Aaron smirks,"It all began a few weeks before I met you."


	18. When Aaron Met Leaf

A/N: Take note that Leaf only talks more than usual when Green isn't around.

---

(Normal POV)

_Aaron and Bertha sat at a table outside of a local café in Hearthome. Aaron rested his cheek against his knuckle as his elbow rested against the table, while Bertha babbled on._

_"Sweety, you're fifteen! You've turned down every girl that's asked you to"go out"with them! And aren't boy's supposed to ask the girls?" Bertha said to the boy._

_"If you're implying that I should have a girlfriend, then try again in the next millennium," Aaron sighed._

_The older woman huffed as he continued talking, "Besides, there's no good looking, smart girls in this world. There's only the good looking, and the smart, but not mixed together."_

_"Oh posh! There __**are**__ good looking, smart girls in this world. Take Cynthia, for instance."_

_Aaron gave her a look, saying "you've gotta be kidding me", then said, "Are you serious? I don't go for older women."_

_"Well, then how about that girl, Phoebe from the Hoenn League Elite Four?"_

_"No..." Aaron said, solemnly._

_Bertha huffed once more, just as a waitress brought the two Elite Four members two cups of hot chocolate._

_"Here you go you two! Enjoy!" the waitress squealed, then turned to other customers._

_Aaron took a sip of hot chocolate as he listened to Bertha's constant blabbering._

_"Look Deary, if you want me to stop with these conversations, then I suggest the you find yourself a girl!" Bertha then sipped her own hot chocolate._

_"Whatever..."_

_The two of them continued drinking their hot chocolate until they were both finished. The waitress, as if on cue, leaped over to their table, taking the two cups._

_"May we have the bill, please?" Aaron asked politely._

_"Oh, there's no bill for members of the Elite Four! Your drinks are on the house!" she said happily._

_"Oh, I see. Well, thank you then."_

_The waitress blushed crimson and walked away nevously._

_Bertha grinned at the boy,"That girl seems to like you, Deary!"_

_Aaron rolled his eyes and began walking off,"See you later, Bertha."_

_Bertha shook her head, then yelled,"That's Granny to you!"_

_As Aaron continued walking up the streets of Hearthome, he noticed that a bunch of girls were blushing and whispering as he passed each one of them. Rolling his eye, he ignored them the rest of the way._

_He stopped at a patch of grass when he saw a girl battling a wild Starly with a Pikachu. The girl ordered her Pikachu to use Thundershock, but instead of continuing to battle, the Stary used the last bits of its strength to fly away._

_The girl scoffed at the bird pokemon and walked away with her Pikachu, but not before glancing at Aaron and blushing like the other girls. Once again, he rolled his eyes, then looked in the direction that the Stary flew in. Due to his curiousness, Aaron began searching for the unevolved pokemon._

_After forcing his way through the bushes and tall grass, Aaron spotted the Starly, but it was not alone. Another girl, with long brown hair, was kneeling next to the paralyzed creature. He watched as she pulled out a berry from her yellow bag, feeding it to the Starly. She then took out a potion, then sprayed it on the injured bird. _

_He looked at the girl, bewildered, wondering why she would heal a random pokemon that she had found in the middle of the woods, unless if it belonged to her. Then, the girl smiled and picked up the Starly, letting it fly away._

_Aaron walked over to her, asking,"Is that your Starly?"_

_The girl looked up at him,"No, I just found him right now. He was inujured."_

_"How do you know that's it's a male?"_

_"There are two reasons, actually. One is that I can tell, and two is that i don't like calling pokemon 'it'," she answered._

_She then jumped a bit, then said,"Oh! Pardon my manners, but I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Leaf."_

_"Nice to meet you Leaf. I'm Aaron," he said, shaking her hand as she got up._

_"Aaron,"Leaf repeated._

_The two trainers let go of eachother's hands._

_Aaron studied the young girl's face. Not a trace of a blush. __**Wow. She's the first "young" girl to not blush at the mere sight of me. But...maybe...she just doesn't know who I am.**_

_Leaf looked up at him, confused,"Is something wrong?"_

_"How old are you?" Aaron asked her, not even bothering her question._

_"Uh, I'm thirteen. Why?"_

_"Just asking," he replied._

_"Oh..."_

_The two stood in silence until Leaf spoke up again._

_"Aaron?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"How old are you?"_

_Aaron stared down at her for a moment, then answered,"Uh, fifteen."_

_"Oh," Leaf said, blushing._

_**Now she's blushing,**__ Aaron thought.__** Come to think of it, she seems kinda cute. **__Aaron smiled.__** Well Bertha, you're getting your wish. Hmm...well then, let's see if I can use my charm to impress her.**__ He thought seductively._

_"So Leaf, I don't think that you've ever heard of me."_

_"Huh? Well, no. Should I have?" Leaf asked, then gasped, "Oh that was completely rude of me! I'm so very sorry!"_

_"N-no! It's okay! Honestly!" Aaron said, trying to calm her down,"Well, it's because I'm one of the Sinnoh Elite Four."_

_Leaf blinked, making Aaron look at her akwardly,"Aren't you suprised?"_

_"Well, no. I'm not," Leaf replied._

_"Why not?"_

_"It's because a friend of mine is a part of a Pokemon League, too."_

_Aaron gawked at her,"Wha? Which one?"_

_"The Indigo League in Kanto," Leaf answered calmly._

_"What's his occupation?" _

_"Uh...um...well,"Leaf hesitated._

_"Hm?" Aaron hummed softly._

_"He's the Champion," Leaf said quickly._

_"Ch-Champion?!" Aaron backed away._

_"Aaron?" Leaf walked toward him, but he kept backing away._

_"You can't be serious!" he continued backing away, until he was at the edge of a small cliff._

_Aaron suddenly tripped, instinctively grabbing Leaf's arm for support, but both trainers fell off of the cliff. As they plummeted to the ground, Aaron's hand slipped from Leaf's. they both hit the ground with a loud thud._

_A few moments later, Aaron opened his eyes, getting up with ease. He then noticed Leaf lying on the ground a few yards away from him. Panicing, he launched himself over toward the young girl, then kneeled beside her._

_He grabbed her hand, shouting, "Leaf! Wake up!"_

_The girl's eyes fluttered open, only to see Aaron hovering over. _

_Blushing at how close they were, Leaf tried to push herself up abit, but fell back down to the ground._

_"Oh, hear Leaf. Let me help you,"Aaron grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up._

_Both trainers stood up, but Leaf's legs began shaking. Aaron noticed this and held her up catiously. _

_"Damn. It's no good,"Aaron cursed, slowly lowering her back to the ground,"You should probably stay here until you get better."_

_He was about to stand up, but Leaf grabbed his shirt, the same way that she had done it to Green a few years before._

_"Aaron,"Leaf said._

_"Huh?"_

_"Can you stay here until I get better?"_

_Aaron kneeled in silence, then spoke up,"Sure."_

_---_

_Aaron had fallen asleep a few hours later, only to be woken up by Leaf._

_"Aaron!"Leaf squealed happily._

_The boy opened his eyes, seeing Leaf standing up on her own two feet._

_"So, you're feeling better," Aaron sighed in relief._

_"Yeah! So let's get back to Hearthome!" Leaf held her hand out and Aaron took it._

_"Yeah. Let's go."_

_---_

_Back in Hearthome City, Aaron and Leaf were saying their goodbyes to each other._

_"Um, sorry for what happened today," Aaron apologized._

_"You didn't do anything wrong, Aaron,"Leaf assured him._

_"Well, bye for now Leaf. I hope we'll meet again."_

_"Yeah, me too."_

_And with that, the two trainers turned to separate paths._

_**I've decided. I want her for my girlfriend. And like I said before, Bertha, you're getting your wish.**_

---

(Green's POV)

"Well, that's my story," Aaron said.

I looked up at him, shaking my head, telling him that he's desperate. He blushes, denying it, but I don't buy it. I laugh a bit then sit up in the bed. He asks me if I'm ready to go and I say yes.

After getting up off of the bed, the two of us head out the door to the waiting room, only to be greeted by Leaf, Lucas, and Daimon. They also ask if we're ready to leave. I nod my head and the five of us leave the pokemon center, heading for toward Veilstone.


	19. Rocks, Shopping Sprees, and Stalkers

A/N: Hello people! Thanks for the reviews! I hope for some more in the future. I would also like to give a special thanks to the authors who have been keeping up with the story and reviewing this story. The names are in the following:

CuddleyEeveeM

Alexis R pokegirl

---

And also for the other reviews of my story! You've all been a great help so far! Now, let's continue with the story!

---

Veilstone City. Over mountain ranges, through rocky caves, into forests of vast trees. All of these things that finally bring us to Veilstone; headquarters of Sinnoh's infamous evil organization, Team Galactic.

I look over the city with determination in my eyes. Our group is standing upon a hill, looking over the city. My eyes wander over the city and I stop to glare a the HQ building. Aaron notices this, asking me if I'm ready, but I tell him that I'm not quite ready. And because of my perfect eyesight, I can see that she is nodding in agreement.

The rest of the group nods and we continue our walk towards the large city.

(Veilstone City)

I turn to face Leaf when she starts making hand motions towards me. She points to a large department store then waves to us and leaves. I raise my eyebrow at her. Shopping? She's going shopping?!?! Well, at least that gives her something to do while I get my badge.

Daimon unexpectedly gasps and runs over to a large rock in the ground. He turns to the three of us, saying that we can go on ahead without him and that he would join up with us later. Suddenly, Lucas announces to us that he's gonna go check out the HQ building, and begins to walk off.

Okay, so let me get this strait. We're in a crisis right now, and Leaf's going shopping, Daimon's "observing" rocks, and Lucas is stalking the enemy. Yeah. So I guess that leaves me and Aaron, ONCE AGAIN, to go to the gym. Well Green, better get used to it.

(Veilstone Gym)

The doors slide open, revealing a girl with reddish-pink hair, the same style as Daimon's, wearing a blue tanktop, gray sweatpants, and black, open-finger gloves. She isn't wearing shoes and her face and arms are covered in bandages. The girl smirks, telling us that she hasn't had a challanger in a while. She introduces herself as Maylene, the fighting-type gym leader of Sinnoh. I smirk as well, throwing out my first pokemon.

(Gym Leader Battle)

The pokemon I send out is Alakasam. Of course, a psycic type is good against any fighting-type. Maylene counters with Meditite. Ugh, it's part psycic-type. I should've known. Oh well. I order Alakasam to use shadow ball, but Meditite uses detect. Just my luck, eh. Well, she's not gonna get away with it. Once again, Alakasam uses shadow ball, but once again, Meditite uses detect. After my third shadow ball, it hits and Meditite faints.

Next up is Machoke. Heh. I have a Machoke. But saddly, it's been stored in Bill's PC, and NOT on MY team at the moment! Machoke starts off the round with close combat, but since Alakasam is a psycic-type, it doesn't do much damage. And to my advantage, Machoke's defense lowers. I use this moment to attack with psybeam, making it faint on the spot.

Last but not least, Maylene sends out Lucario. Woah! A Lucario! But because it's a duel-type, steel and fighting, I return Alakasam and send out Charizard. I order it to use fire blast, but Lucario swiftly dodges the attack with a soumersault, landing on one foot. Maylene immitates her pokemon, saying, "You've gotta be quicker than that!" That's it. Again and again, I tell my Charizard to use fire blast but it misses everytime. Hm. Oh yes. I know what I'll do. I'll use my secret move. Yes, I got rid of flamethrower. It was a weak move anyway. Okay, here it goes!

"Charizard! BLAST BURN!" I yell out.

Blast burn. The most powerful fire attack there is. I was given blast burn a few years ago by an old lady on Two Island in the Sevii Islands, but I never taught it to Charizard. Well now, I did. Aaron's eyes widen at the attack. Flames go in every direction, finally hitting Lucario and making it faint. Maylene returns her Lucario and hand me the cobble badge. Aaron whistles, then jumps off of the risers, patting my back and telling me how good I was. I smirk back, telling him that it was nothing.

Maylene waves goodbye to us as we leave the gym and we head over to the pokemon center. As we walk down the streets of the city, I notice Leaf waving at us with one hand and carrying a small bag with her in the other. We stop and wait for her. Leaf slows her pace and stops in front of us, grinning widely.

I look inside of the bag; inside is a a package of bobypins, a bottle of hairgel, a can of hairspray, and a deck of card. I give her bewildered look, asking what the reason is for all of these strange and useless items, but all she does is giggle a bit. Huh? I ask her what's so funny and she laughs even harder! Okay, this is getting strange. I turn to Aaron but he just shrugs.

My ear catches another voice; Daimon's. I ask him if he's done with his research and he laughs sarcastically, saying yes and asking where Lucas is. I tell him that he's at the HQ building and his face becomes shocked. I then tell him not to worry, saying that we were just gonna go to the pokemon center to heal my pokemon. He sighs, agreeing to go with us.

At the pokemon center, I leave my pokeballs with Nurse Joy, then sit down on the couch next to Leaf. She's still clutching the bag. Once again, I ask her what it's for, but she turns away, her face beat red from giggling so much. Gosh! What's with this girl?! Every time I ask her that, she bursts into a fit of giggles! Tell me! Why?!?! Seeing that I won't get an answer out of her, I get up from my seat and walk over to Aaron who is leaning against the wall.

He asks me if I got an answer from her, and I tell him that I didn't. He smirks and walks over to her, himself.

---

A few minutes later, I had been leaning against the wall also, Aaron walks up to me, his face beat red in anger. I ask him what happened, and answers by telling me that she had done the exact same thing as she had done to me. I begin to laugh, making Aaron's face even more red.

"Sir, your pokemon are ready!" Nurse Joy calls out to me.

I walk over to the desk, thanking her and taking my pokemon with me. I announce to my companions that I'm ready to leave, so we all head out the door.

---

We head over to the HQ building, seeing that Lucas is standing in front of the door in determination. We walk up to him and I put my hand on his shoulder, telling him that it's time. He nods, clenching his fist into a ball. The five of us stare up at the tall building that stands before us.

Well, we've gone through alot to get here; Canalave, Jubilife, Oreburgh, Eterna Forest, Eterna, Solaceon, and many other roads to get here. And now here we are...on the steps to the Galactic HQ building. But don't forget. We've still got a long ways to go on this journey.

Slowly but surely, our group enters the building with fierce determination. Luckily, there's no one on the first floor. Whew. What a relief. Just like before, Leaf is still clutching onto her bag, looking down at the ground.

Daimon and Lucas nod at each other, then look up towards a flight of stairs, heading up to the second floor.

"We're coming Dawn!" the two younger boys whisper loudly,"We're coming to save you!"

Leaf looks up from the bag, motioning us to come with her. The four of us follow her as she reads the signs on all of the doors on the first floor. I wonder what she's up to.

Suddenly, she stops in front of a doorway in the middle of the hall. She looks through her bag of "useless" items, taking out the deck of cards. Cards? Now what's she doing? Leaf this isn't a time for card games, ya know!

Leaf opens up the package and takes out a random card from the deck, putting the rest inside of the bag. Huh? She slips the card into the opening of the door, until we hear a click. Oh! So that's what the cards are for!

She opens the door cautiously, checking to see if there are any Galactic Grunts inside, or Admins. Maybe even the Boss? Soon, the door opens and I peer inside, gasping. These! Th-these are...!


	20. The Problem With Make Overs

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I know that the suspense has everyone on the edge of their seats. You really wanna know what they found? Read to find out! R&R please!

---

(Last Time)

_These! Th-these are...!_

---

Uniforms! They're Team Galactic uniforms! I look around the room, seeing uniforms of different sizes for different ages. So this is what Leaf was looking for. I get it. Hey! Wait a minute! I turn to Leaf who's rummaging through her bag again, this time taking out the hair gel, hair spray, and bobby pins. Oh no! Is she thinking of...?

Aaron, Lucas, and I begin to back away to the now closed door. Daimon on the other hand, who is smiling, walks over to Leaf whispering something in her ear. She turns to him, grinning and nodding in agreement. The two of them then turn to look at us. Leaf is giving us an innocent look while Daimon is grinning evilly.

Instead of doing what I think their going to do, Daimon pushes the three of us out the door, closing it behind him. I ask him why he did that. Daimon blushes, saying that it's pretty obvious why. I put a finger up to my mouth, then realize what he means, making my face turn pink, but the others don't notice.

Oh. So that's why. He's making sure that we don't do anything, cough _perverted_. Ugh, like I would want to.

A knock comes from behind the door, and Daimon enters the room, closing the door behind him. I put my ear up against the door. I can hear gentle mumbling and rustling. Two other noises can be heard; sloshing and spraying. Uh oh. A few minutes later, the door begins to open slowly, revealing a horrifying sight.

Leaf and Daimon had smoothed and sprayed their hairs blue and were wearing matching Galactic uniforms. Daimon asks us how they look, making the three of us look at each other and reply to them:

"Amazing! You look exactly like them!" Lucas whispers loudly.

"What have you two done to yourselves?!" Aaron asks in horror.

"You're both insane!" I comment lastly.

Daimon grins, saying that they're gonna do Lucas next, to which he gasps. The two trainers then pull a reluctant Lucas into the room.

While Daimon and Leaf are giving Lucas his "make over", I engage in a short conversation with Aaron. He looks at me, his face still in horror. I ask him if he's ready, and he replies that he'll never be ready. I give him a half-smile and turn back to the door. Suddenly, the doorknob turns and Lucas comes back outside, wearing his disguise.

"This is embarrassing," he says almost immediately.

Aaron and I chuckle at the sight of him, until two hands come from behind the door, pulling us into the room. Daimon tells Lucas to guard the room then closes the door. He then turns to us, asking for our clothes sizes. I reluctantly say mine and Aaron does the same. Leaf writes them down on a piece of paper, then begins to look through the hanging outfits. Luckily for her, she spots them easily, to mine and Aaron's demise.

She hands the two outfits to Daimon who literally trhows them at us, telling us to change. I blush, saying that I don't want to change in front of a girl. Aaron, too blushes at my statement. Daimon shakes his head and points over to a curtain. Oh, I see. I shrug, grabbing Aaron's arm and pulling him behind the curtain with me. I take off my shirt, tossing it on the ground. I stare at the Galactic shirt. Huh, Green, what have you gotten yourself into?

Once we're finished changing, we pick up our old clothes and step back in front of the curtain so Leaf and Daimon can see us. Leaf motions us over so we walk toward them, both of us full of embarrassment. She points to the ground and we reluctantly sit down in front of them. I snap at them, saying that I don't want a "make over", but the two just ignore me.

Then the "make over" begins. Daimon takes out the bottle of hair gel, squeezing some of the slimy ooze on to Leaf's and his hands. I can hear them rubbing it in their palms. Eww. Disgusting. I shiver as Daimon's slimy hands begin straitening my spiky brunette hair. Looking over at Aaron, I see him tense up as Leaf's hands run across his scalp, straitening the bit of hair that's sticking up at the top of his head.

Man, I feel so sorry for Aaron. Not only is the gooey hair gel getting to him, but the hands that are putting it onto his head belong to his crush. Poor Aaron. Poor, poor Aaron.

Once their done with that, Daimon puts the hair gel back into the bag and takes out the hair spray. Blue hair spray. Daimon tells me to close my eyes for a second, so I do. I can feel a cool, misty feeling on top of my head. The small drops of liquid trail down the strands of my hair onto my scalp. Once again, I shiver. The spraying stops and I can hear Daimon handing Leaf the can of hair spray. Soon, I hear the spraying. Slowly, but surely, I open my eyes, unexpectedly seeing a mirror in front of my face. Startled, I fall back, hitting Daimon.

"Ow!" Daimon yelps.

"Sorry."

He gets up, handing me the mirror. I peer into the reflecting oval in dismay. I look like one of **them**.

_**Kekekeke!**_

_Wha?! Who said that?!_

_**What? you do not recognize my voice?**_

_You!_

_**Nice to become acquainted with you, Green, is it? My name is Darkrai.**_

_Where are you?_

_**Why, I'm right hear inside of you body of course!**_

_You are?_

_**Yes. you are my **_**chosen one**

_Your chosen one?_

_**Yes, but I shall inform you when the time is right. By the way, boy, you look rediculous!**_

_Ugh, tell me about it._

_**Well, I must go for now.**_

_Wait!_

But the voice was gone. Hm. Darkrai. I'm it's chosen one. I snap out of my thoughts when the door to the room opens, revealing Lucas. Daimon tells him to close the door and says for us to change our names for the time as Galactic recruits. After thinking, I suggest to everyone that we should use our own name backwards. Green Oak becomes, Kao Neerg, or Kao N. for short, Leaf Aspen becomes Nepsa Fael, or Nepsa F., Aaron becomes Noraa, Daimon becomes Nomiad, and Lucas becomes Sacul. No one will be able to tell. Just one more thing.

Our voices. The Galactic Admins know our voices so we've gotta change 'em. In the end, mine, Aaron's and Lucas's voices change to bass while Daimon's changes to tenor and Leaf's to soprano. Wow! Leaf with a soprano voice!

The five of us exit the room with our belongings and head up the stairs to the second floor. To my surprise, Mars is on the same floor and starts heading towards us. Oh gosh! She scans us, asking if we're new recruits, to which we nod. She then asks us to introduce ourselves. Of course, since I'm the leader, I go first.

"The names Kao Neerg," I say deeply in a bass tone.

"A pleasure to meet you Miss. My name is Nepsa Fael," Leaf says in her fake soprano voice.

"Hello. I'm Noraa," says Aaron.

Mars chuckles a bit, "That sounds like a female name, young man."

Aaron blushes at the comment in embarrassment.

"Hi! Nomiad's my name!" Daimon squeaks happily, trying to fake his voice.

"And I am Sacul. Nice to meet you," Lucas says lastly.

"Well nice to meet you all to," Mars says sarcastically, "Hmph. Grunts, proceed with your duties."

Mars begins to walk away, but stops and turns back to us. She tells us to wait and says that Saturn needed some help with his work. Giving me a map, she takes out a red marker from her pouch, circling Saturn's office, then marking the spot that we were in. This time, she walks away. I look at the map, then turn to the stairs heading to the third floor. Saturn's office is on the seventh floor, so we'll have to climb a bit.

Turning to my companions, I motion over to the stairs. We proceed up the steps with caution.

---

Please R&R!


	21. Enter, Cyrus! Dawn Joins the Party!

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I hope for some more! Also, if anyone likes the pairing of Leaf and Aaron (which has mostly been shown in chapter 18), or even if you don't, I would like some suggestions for a shipping name.

---

Before we go any further up the stairs, I do some last minute planning. I suggest to everyone that we should swap our pokemon so no one will recognize us. We begin swapping and I end up with Leaf's Primape and Vaporeon (the one she got in Kanto after if evovled from Eevee), Aaron's Beautifly, Daimon's Torterra and Snorlax, and Lucas' Clefable. I konw that th're not used to other trainers, but it will have to do.

"Hey! I saw you guys on the first floor!"

On our way up to the third floor, we are confronted by a galactic grunt. He tells us that he knows that we're imposters and challenges me to a battle. He says that there are four other guards on each of the floors. I smirk, telling the others to go on ahead to fight the other trainers. After they leave, I send out my "new" pokemon.

"Alright. If you guys win, we won't tell the admins or the boss 'bout you," the grunt says.

(Glactic Battle Third Floor)

The pokemon I send out is Vaporeon. The grunt sends out Luxio. Shoot. Vaporeon turns to me with a confused expression then turns back to Luxio. I order Vaporeon to use hydro pump, but Luxio doesn't faint. It counters back with spark, but I order Vapreon to dodge then use ice beam. It hits, making Luxio faint.

The next pokemon sent out is Zubat. Gosh, does everyone here have a Zubat?! Anyways, Vaporeon uses ice beam again, ensuring the grunt's defeat. Now to join the others.

(Galactic Battle Fourth Floor)

Leaf sends out Drapion while the male grunt sends out Grimer. She orders Drapion to attack with earthquake, but Grimer uses protect. The next move it uses is acid armour. Once again, Drapion uses earthquake and Grimer faints.

A Purugly is sent out next. Drapion uses earthquake but it jumps up, dodging the attack. Still in the air, Purugly attacks with shadow ball. Drapion takes the hit, then counters with a critical hit from sludge bomb. After winning, Leaf, or Nepsa, returns Drapion and kisses the pokeball.

"Thank you, Noraa."

(Galactic Battle Fifth Floor)

Aaron throws out Infernape's pokeball and the female grunt counters with Golbat. Golbat starts off the battle with wing attack, and since Infernape is a duel-type, being fire and fighting, it takes alot of damage. Aaron grunts, ordering it to use shadow claw. Golbat doesn't take much damage, then uses wing attack once more. Infernape begins to breathe heavily, so Aaron retuns it to it's pokeball, sending out Leaf's Pidgeot.

"Nepsa,"Aaron sighs and orders Pidgeot to attack with drill peck, making Golbat faint.

The grunt smiles sheepishly, saying that that was her only pokemon. Aaron rolls his eyes, continuing up the steps.

(Galactic Battle Sixth Floor)

Daimon starts off by sending out Lucas' Alakasam. The grunt that he's facing calls out her Glameow. Alakasam uses energy ball, hitting the cat pokemon. Glameow counters back with scatch, but Alakasam shakes it off. It finishes off Glameow with a psybeam attack.

After returning Glameow, the grunt sends out her Luxray. Alakasam is about to uses another psybeam, but Luxray uses fake out, stopping it's attack. Once again, Alakasam attacks with psybeam, and Luxray faints.

(Galactic Battle Seventh Floor)

Last but not least, Lucas starts the by sending out Green's Charizard and the last grunt uses his only pokemon like the grunt on the fifth floor. Crobat. To Lucas's luck, Charizard beats Crobat with one fire blast.

"Now I know what it's like to use the pokemon of a champion," Lucas says, daydreamingly," Someday, I'll become a champion!"

(On the Seventh Floor in Front of Saturn's Office)

The five of us meet up in front of the office. Of course, since I'm the leader, I'm the one who knocks on the door.

"Enter," Saturn's voice sounds bored.

I open the door, seeing Saturn resting his head against his left palm. His elbow is resting against the desk. But there's someone next to him. Wait a minute. Is that...?

"Dawn!" Daimon and Lucas whisper.

I can see that they are trying to restrain themsevles from bursting out with joy. Saturn doesn't notice this, telling us that "the girl", as he calls her, needs to be transported to the boss' office in the basement of the headquarters building. He reveals to us that she was captured because she is the keeper of the Azure Flute and the only one who knows how to use it.

The Azure Flute? I ask what they need the Azure Flute for and he begins laughing out loud. After his fit of laughter, he informs me that it's the only thing that can summon the legendary pokemon, Arceus.

I silently gasp. Arceus?! I thought that it was only a myth! Is it really real?

"Isn't that right sweetheart," Saturn says seductively, tilting Dawn's chin up to look at him.

Daimon and Lucas quietly growl at the sight of the admin supposedly flirting with their friend. Saturn lets go of the girl's chin, handing her over to us. He tells us to take good care of us, getting up from his desk and pushing us out the door, slamming it shut.

We begin heading down the stairs and Dawn starts whining, telling us to let go of her. Lucas chuckles, revealing to her who we are. Dawn gasps, then squeals, launching herself at Daimon, embracing him tightly. As Daimon blushes, Lucas huffs at the sight. He's definately jealous, I tell you.

Dawn turns to Aaron and I, asking who we are. Aaron introduces himself first.

"Aaron?! _**The**_ Aaron of the Elite Four?!" She gasps loudly.

"Yeah, the one and only," he replies.

Our new companion starts swooning over him and Daimon and Lucas are giving him death glares. Once again, their just jealous. Of course, I introduce myself to her, saying that I'm a champion and the leader of the group. Dawn swoons over me too. Aaron, Daimon, and Lucas all become even more jealous. Wow, this girl swoons a lot!

She goes and stands next to Leaf happily while I look at the map to see where the boss's office is. According to the map, we should head North, then turn East to a stairway. Okay, let's go!

---

After climbing up endless amounts of stairs, we finally reach the boss' office, I open up the door without knocking first. No ones here. Hm. I look around the room until I spot a teleport panel. I call out to everyone, telling them to follow me. We all step on the panel, and we get teleported to some kind of lab.

There are large cylinders that a connected to the ceiling, containing green ooze inside of each and every one of them. Disgusted, we proceed through the lab, until we reach a door at the end of the hallway.

Cautiously, I twist the doorknob, revealing a horrifying sight.

The three pokemon that I met in Eterna Forest are each strapped to large machines. I can see the electrical charges generating from them.

"Amazing, isn't it. These three, Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf, shall come to me willingly now," I dark voices comes from behind us.

The six of us turn around to see a tall man with a galactic uniform on with light blue hair.

"So you five are the imposters. Though you seem a little too young to be snooping around my headquarters," he says, amused.

"Who are you?!" I yell.

"Cyrus!" Dawn gasps.

---

So what did you think? Good or bad? I really want some suggestions for a shipping name for Leaf and Aaron. Please R&R!


	22. Three Chosen Ones! Dawn's New Nickname!

Thank you, CuddleyEeveeM for the shipping name suggestion! And if anyone would like to suggest a name of a shipping for Leaf and Aaron, I would really like that!

---

Oh no! He found us out! Cyrus eyes us intently. I glare back at his cold stare while the others tense up. He taps one of the pokeballs on the side of his belt, and I know exactly what he wants. A battle, eh? I tell the others to help out Mesprit, Uxie, and Azelf while I handle Cyrus. Everyone leaves immediately except Leaf, who brushes her lips against my cheek, wishing me good luck. After she go to help the others, we begin our battle.

(Galactic Boss Battle)

Another galactic battle, but this time, it's with the boss. I throw out a pokeball and guess who comes out; Beautifly. Oh shoot! I forgot! We swapped pokemon! It doesn't really matter though, since I make all pokemon look good. Turning my head away from Cyrus, I gently stroke the spot where Leaf kissed me. Hey, remember what I said about hating kisses? Well, I take it back. Now, let's continue.

Cyrus sends out his Murkrow, a fly/dark type. Great. Beautifly starts out with a spinning silver wind, hitting the bird directly, though it doesn't take much damage. Then, Murkrow uses the worst attack that can be used on a bug type. Brave bird. Aaron grits his teeth at the sight of his beloved Beautifly being hit with a powerful flying attack. I order the butterfly pokemon to use morning sun, which heals it, but not by much.

My companions are struggling to set the legendaries free from the horrid machines that they are strapped to. Leaf and Aaron are in charge of Mesprit, Daimon; Uxie, and Dawn and Lucas; Azelf. No progress has actually been made. Okay Green, on with the battle!

Murkrow flies in for another brave bird attack, but Beautifly gracefully dodges it. Of course, Cyrus changes tactics, ordering Murkrow to attack with wing attack. Just like last time, Beautifly dodges it. I don't think that it can keep it up much longer.

_Thu-thump_

Not again!

_**Hello boy.**_

_Darkrai._

_**So good to speak with you again, Green.**_

_Yeah, whatever. Hey! Weren't you going to tell me what I'm chosen for?_

_**Why yes...**_

_Well?_

_**Well...let us just say that you are my "host".**_

_Host for what?_

_**You know. A host. I live off of your soul.**_

_You're eating my soul?!_

_**Not exactly. I cannot live without a host at this stage in my regeneration.**_

_Regeneration?_

_**Yes.**_

_Why do you need to regenerate?_

_**Have you ever heard of Arceus?**_

_Well duh! Everyone knows about Arceus._

_**Well, about one thousand years ago, I fought with the great one, himself. Sadly, I lost, losing most of my own body, and ever since then, I have been living off of the souls of humans to regenerate myself. Luckily for you, I will be completely regenerated soon. **_

_Does that mean you'll come out, face-to-face with us?_

_**That is right. Continue with your battle.**_

_Wait!_

_**What is it now?**_

_Can you help my friends?_

_**Save the legendaries? Hah! You expect me to agree to such a request?**_

_Please! Just a little bit!_

_**Alright. Fine.**_

The voice was gone, but suddenly, Mesprit breaks free from the machine.

"Wha-what?!" Cyrus cries.

Mesprit starts glowing, the sparkling lights dancing around it. Chanting out its call, it floats over to Beautifly, letting the sparkles loose over the butterfly pokemon. From out of the light, a white, pokeball-sized ball floats down to me.

_**That, my boy, is a Chosen ball.**_

_What's a Chosen ball?_

_**A Chosenball is a type of Pokeball. It is similar to a Master ball, except a Master ball can capture any pokemon without fail and the pokemon would have to become loyal to it's trainer on its own. A Chosen ball, on the other hand, can only be used by a certain person on a certain pokemon, hence the name, Chosen ball. The Chosen ball, unlike the Master ball, automatically makes the pokemon loyal to only that trainer. Do you understand now?**_

_Yeah, I understand._

_**Good. Now go capture Mesprit!**_

Once again, the voice disappears. The light around Mesprit begins to fade. Now's my chance! Enlarging the Choosenball, I swing my arm back for speed. Then, I throw the ball up to Mesprit, capturing it in an instance. My Choosenball falls to the floor, shaking a bit, and finally captures Mesprit completely.

I pick up the ball, tossing into the air and releasing my newly caught Mesprit. It looks at me with its big, pink eyes as I order it to help Uxie and Azelf. Mesprit nods, flying over to its companions.

Turning back to Beautifly, I tell it to use gust on Murkrow. Beautifly's gust hits, making Murkrow faint on the spot. What? Aaron grins, saying that Mesprit was using Lucky Chant on my team, which makes critical hits more common in my attacks. I thank him for the info, but he comes up to me, telling me to relax while finishes the battle for me.

"I haven't had much action all day," he pats my shoulder, "You always get the fun part."

"'Kay Noraa," I reply teasingly, making his face turn red in embarrassment at his nickname.

I give him a friendly nudge and walk over to my friends. Looking back, I notice that Aaron has sent out Azelf. What?! How did he...?

_**He is also a chosen one.**_

_Aaron, too?_

_**And the brunette.**_

_Leaf._

_**That is right.**_

_So Leaf's gonna capture Uxie._

_**Exactly.**_

While Aaron is fighting Cyrus, I turn to Leaf who holds a Choosenball in her hands. She enlarges it and captures the Uxie with ease. Daimon, Lucas, and Dawn stare at us in awe as Mesprit floats over to me, landing on my shoulder. Leaf sends out her newly caught Uxie, letting our friends pet it. All except for Aaron, of course. Speaking of Aaron, I turn to watch their battle. He finishes Cyrus's Sneasle with a flamethrower from Infernape.

Cyrus grunts,"We _will_ meet again, for sure."

The galactic boss runs past us to the teleport panel, disappearing in a instant. After returning Infernape, Aaron comes up to us, Azelf at his side. I notice that his hair came undone; the paint was slowly crumbling, falling off of his head. A few seconds pass, until I realize that we still have each others pokemon. We each get our own pokemon back and Dawn gives us each a hug. During my hug, I shake my head.

"What a flirtatious girl," I mutter.

---

Once again, thank you CuddleyEeveeM! I need more suggestions!


	23. Sugar and Spice

A/N: More suggestions please! Oh yeah, and I think this chapter will surprise all of you readers out there who have been reading my story! And now, the moment of truth!

---

"Green! Hold still, will yah?" Aaron yells at me.

Our group is at the pokemon center in Veilstone. After we failed at attempting to find Cyrus, we came back here. Now, Aaron's helping me get the hair spray out of my hair in the bathroom. He keeps on forcing my head under the sink, but I'm still reluctant about it.

"Well, if the water wasn't so HOT, Aaron, I wouldn't be so difficult!"

Aaron huffs, turning the heat on high. I yelp, accidentally hitting my head against the sink, making Aaron burst out in laughter. That's it! I look around the counter until I find a large cup. While Aaron continues with his laughing fit, I fill the cup with boiling, hot water and pouring it on top of his head. Now it's my turn to laugh. I lean against the door as I laugh, and because of my perfect eyesight, I notice that Aaron has launched himself strait at me.

Just as I dodge him, the door is suddenly open by Leaf, so Aaron falls on top of her instead.

"Leaf! Are you-" I stop in horror.

Their lips are slightly touching.

Aaron gasps, getting off of the shocked girl, putting a finger to his lips.

"Oh Leaf! I'm so sorry!"

Leaf's face turns bright red as she quickly gets up. Without her usual smile, she bows and makes her way down the hall to the lobby. Looking back at Aaron, I give him a death glare. Boy, if looks could kill. I snap at him, reminding him that he's not supposed to be getting that close with her. He apoligizes, saying that it was an accident, but I clench my fist.

As I try to calm myself down, I quietly forgive him and Aaron sighs in relief. Still, I'm annoyed at the fact that Aaron kissed _my_ friend. Even though she's his friend too, it doesn't mean that he can go around kissing her! I mean, she's _my_ girl! That's right, you heard me! _My_ girl! I gave that girl her first kiss!

Aaron waves his hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts. Of course, his face is still blushing crimson, but I ignore it once more. I ask him if he wants to come with me to the lobby, and for once, he rejects, saying that he'll join us later. He walks back to the guest room while head down the hallway to the lobby. There, I find Leaf, Dawn, and Lucas. Hm. Wonder where Daimon is.

Leaf just looks away, red as a beat, just as Dawn comes up to hug me. AGAIN. Feh. Flirtatious girl. She looks up at me, asking where Aaron is. Damn, what a player this girl is! I tell her that he went back to his guest room, making her puff up her cheeks. She then mutters something about Aaron being cute of hot or something like that. Seriously, why is Leaf friends with this girl?

Suddenly, a woman rushes into the pokemon center with her daughter, heading strait to the front desk.

"Mommy! Mommy! What was that pokemon from the rock called?" the daughter asks in a childish manor.

"Hold on sweety! Nurse Joy, there's a young man out there fighting a strange, red pokemon! It came out of a meteorite!" the woman yells out, flailing her arms.

Nurse Joy rushes out of the pokemon center with the woman and her daughter. Soon after, I hear a loud gasp from Nurse Joy. I call out to my companions to come and check it out, but before we leave, I tell Lucas to go get Aaron. Leaf and Dawn couldn't be trusted with that, so the three of us head outside.

---

Is that...?! It is! Daimon is battling four red and aqua pokemon. And guess who they are. The four forms of Deoxys. People have gathered around to witness the heroic attempt of Daimon against the four space pokemon. Sadly, he isn't making much progress. Well, there's four of them and for of us, so what are we waiting for?! Let's do this!

(Deoxys Battle)

Daimon will take on the defense form, Leaf will take on the attack form, and Dawn will take on the normal form. I guess that leaves me with the speed form. Well, of course, none of their pokemon would be swift enough to defeat the speed form.

Mesprit is the first pokemon I send out. It does a pirouette in mid air while awaiting my first command. For an easier battle, I start off by using lucky chant. One thing I like more than super effectiveness is critical hits. They do much more damage. Okay, so what other moves does Mesprit have? I turn to Leaf who is using her Uxie. Atk.Deoxys shoots out a purple beam from the jewel on it's stomach. As always, Leaf remains silent as Uxie calmly floats upward, using future sight at the same time.

What a stupid move. Hey, I know! I'll ask Darkrai! Okay, Green. Concentrate...

_Hey Darkrai!_

Silence.

_Darkrai?_

_**The number you are dialing is incorrect. Please hang up and try again.**_

_Very funny._

_**Please leave a message.**_

_Okay, now this is getting annoying!_

_**Hold on, I'll transfer your call.**_

_Damn you!_

_**Damn, as a verb, means to condemn as bad or inferior; or as an interjection: an expression of anger.**_

_That's not funny!_

_**But you just said that it was.**_

_Grr..._

_**Oh Green! You are too much fun!**_

_Alright Darkrai. Can you tell me what Mesprit's moves are?_

_**Lucky Chant!**_

_Any others?_

_**That, my dear boy, is for you to decide. Not I.**_

It's up to me to decide? Fine, I'll give it a try.

"Mesprit! Use thunder bolt!" I command.

The streak of light flashes before me, hitting Spd.Deoxys directly. It shakes off the attack, then makes duplicates of itself with double team. Oh great. Gosh! Where's Aaron and Lucas when you need them?!

_**In the pokemon center.**_

_Oh, shut up Darkrai._

Spd.Deoxys starts producing projectiles from it's tentacles as it flies over our heads. Each one of them hits the ground, trapping us inside a projectile wall. Leaf looks up from her battle with Atk.Deoxys and ordering her Uxie to destroy the wall with psychic. Thanks, Leaf! Now, back to my own battle. Spd.Deoxys waves it's tentacles in the air, creating a large, blackish-purple ball. Shadow ball. Mesprit dodges the attack, and I command it to use thunder bolt again. This time, it misses because of the double team.

I continue ordering my Mesprit to attack with multiple attacks, including my new one; confusion. But every time I attack, Spd.Deoxys just dodges with ease! That's it. Instead of and attack, Mesprit puts Spd.Deoxys to sleep with yawn. We use this time to defeat it with multiple thunder bolts. The crowd cheers in awe and inspiration as I move on to help Dawn. She's pretty much our weakest link here.

Dawn, being her usual flirtatious self, clasps her hands in joy and thanks me for helping her out first. The pokemon she's using is an Empoleon. And since it is low on health points, she's smart enough to be using brine. N.Deoxys tries a take down attack but Mesprit blocks it with confusion. Come on! Where are those two?

_**In the pokemon center.**_

_Ugh...But what are they doing?_

_**They are discussing what happened with Leaf.**_

_Oh...Hey Darkrai!_

_**What is it now?**_

_Go get Aaron and Lucas! Or at least tell Azelf!_

_**Fine.**_

Alright! They're coming! N.Deoxys attacks with another take down, but Dawn finishes it off with another brine. Easy as pie! Next is Leaf. She is shielding herself from a shadow ball attack that Atk.Deoxys just used. Uxie is blown back, but doesn't faint. As Uxie starts to use psychic, Dawn and I call out our attacks.

"Thunder bolt, Mesprit!"

"Hydro pump, Empoleon!"

The three consecutive attacks hit Atk.Deoxys at once, making it faint in an instant. Now, on to Def.Deoxys!

Daimon hasn't been able to attack since Def.Deoxys keeps on defending itself with it's bubble. Even with our help, we're no match for this sort of opponent.

"Silver wind!"

"Fire blast!"

Those voices!

A gust of fiery sparkles engulfs Def.Deoxys, burning the space pokemon. The crowd cheers for the newcomers of the battle who are none other than Aaron and Lucas. I think I can even hear a group of girls chanting out Aaron's name. Tch. Go figure. Of course, Aaron finishes the battle with one more silver wind.

Spd.Deoxys, Atk.Deoxys, and Def.Deoxys transform back onto meteorites, but N.Deoxys stays the same. Daimon takes this advantage by throwing an ultra ball and capturing it. Once again, the crowd of people roars with excitement at our victory.

---

(A/N: Be warned that this next part might be a little over T)

After fighting our way through the crowd, we finally make it back to the pokemon center. Whew! What a day! Hm? Where are Aaron and Leaf? Suddenly, I hear voices coming from outside the center. I look out the window to see Aaron apologizing to Leaf. But Leaf has her own way of thanking him. To my dismay, she does something that makes me boil with anger and jealousy.

She kisses him on the lips again.

Aaron's face is as red as a beat when she begins to walk back into the pokemon center. He places his right hand on his lips, smiling with tears of joy rushing down his face. I half-smile, until I feel a tug on the back of my shirt. I turn around to see Leaf, who slowly places her lips on mine, giving me the most passionate kiss that I've ever felt. Her tongue intertwines with mine as she holds on to me even tighter. Feh. She's probably trying to cover up Aaron's taste with mine. I bet she thinks that I taste better.

Speaking of taste, her mouth tastes sweet. Heh. And since I'm so hot, and dare I say _sexy,_ in her eyes, I probably taste _spicy_. Aaron's bitter. Yah. Bitter. Sweet's better with spice than bitter...Okay now I'm just being seductive. Ugh, what's making me do this?

_**I am.**_

_What?!_

_**You want her, Green.**_

_Not like this!_

_**I know you want this, Green.**_

_No I don't!_

_**Admit it. You were jealous of Aaron and you want Leaf all to yourself. Selfish boy.**_

_That is so untrue! You were the one making me do this! I would never seduce her!_

_**You shouldn't deny your true feelings. But any who, I won't force you anymore. See you later!**_

I let go of Leaf, staring into her bright blue eyes.

"S-sorry about th-that," I stutter.

Leaf half-smiles, motioning me to the door. Well, time to go to Sunnyshore.

---

A/N: I warned you! Don't blame me for not telling you, 'cause I did! Hah! No flames, please!


	24. Vidar the Shaymin Prince

A/N: I've just invented a name for GreenxLeafxAaron! It's called ChosenOneshipping! R&R please! Yay! 20 reviews!

---

"Look! It's Aaron!"

We've just arrived at the Grand Lake on the Valor Lakefront and Aaron's already surrounded by girls. Heh. Go on, Aaron. Turn them down.

"Eh, sorry girls, but there's already someone else," as soon as he finishes, he runs off, making all of the girls chase after him.

Woah! I can use telepathy!

_**You idiot. That was just a coincidence.**_

_Whatever._

Looking back at my other companions, I notice that Dawn and Leaf are soaking their feet in a nearby pool, while Daimon and Lucas are heading in the direction of the café. Guys, this isn't the time to relax! It's time to...

_**Change into your bathing suit!**_

_Change into my...wait a minute!_

_**Relax, Green. You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. Enjoy some fun in the sun!**_

_At Sunnyshore._

_**No. Here at the resort!**_

_Grr..._

_**Een! Get it? Green!**_

_Ugh..._

Fine. We'll relax. I turn to the direction that Aaron ran in. Well, better go save him. I walk over to Leaf, asking her if she can help me protect Aaron from his fan girls. She nods, and I grab her arm, pulling her with me as I chase after Aaron. He takes shelter behind a resort house and the girls run off to another part of the lakefront. We walk around the building so Aaron's back is to us. I tap him on the shoulder, making him shudder and squeak a bit.

He turns around, putting a hand to his heart. I chuckle a bit, but Leaf puts a hand on Aaron's shoulder. I tell him that we're here to help him out, and he sighs in relief. Leaf stays with Aaron while I stay on lookout. To my surprise, the girls are heading strait for us. Being my smart, usual self, I get in front of the group of girls, revealing to them that I'm the champion of the Indigo League in Kanto.

After being fazed at my revelation, the girls squeal, each blushing madly.

"Excuse me, but what is all of the fuss over?"

All of us turn to see a boy with shoulder length, blond hair, wearing a sky blue vest over a gold, long sleeve, silk shirt. His pants are also sky blue and his shoes are black. Around his neck is a tiger eye necklace. On his right ring finger is a matching tiger eye ring. Two words. Rich kid. He asks me why I'm stealing the attention of _his_ fangirls, but I tell him that they were after Aaron. After mumbling something about my "pitiful excuse", he asks for my name.

"Green Oak."

He smirks, sarcastically saying that he is honored to meet the grandson of Prof.Oak, himself. In return, I ask him for his name.

"I am Vidar. Nice to become acquainted with you."

Vidar? What kind of name is Vidar? All of the fan girls flock around him. Feh. He's such a pretty boy. Vidar smirks, challenging me to a battle for "stealing" his little fan girls. And not just any battle. A double battle. He tells me to choose my partner as he waits patiently. Hah! I know the perfect partner!

I ask Vidar to wait for me as I go back to the building where Aaron and Leaf are. I stop in front of them, asking Leaf if she'll help me in a double battle. She looks up at me, confused, but never the less, I grab both of their arms and pull them over to Vidar. For some reason, Leaf gasps at the sight of him. Turning back to Vidar, I notice that he too, is gawking back at her.

Smirking, he tells her that it's been a while; her nodding in agreement. What? They know each other? I take hold of Leaf's hand, saying that she will be my partner, but Leaf pulls her hand away, shaking her head and backs away. Vidar smiles, saying that he could never battle Leaf. Wait! He couldn't be...Her Ex-boyfriend?! No! She's never had a boyfriend! She couldn't have...

Fine then! If Leaf won't help me beat this guy, then Aaron'll be my partner! Vidar smirks and chooses one of his fan girls as his partner.

Before we begin, Vidar goes over the rules of "his" double battles. He says that each person can only use only three pokemon during the battle. Okay, we'll play his game and win!

(??? Battle)

Aaron and I send out Azelf and Mesprit, while Vidar and the girl send out a green and white hamster thing and a Cleffa. Cute pokemon? Aaron gasps, informing me that the pokemon that Vidar sent out is the legendary, Shaymin. Hmph. We've got some competition.

Before I can call out an attack, Vidar orders his Shaymin to use Seed Flare on Azelf. Aaron gasps again, saying that Seed Flare can only be learned by a Shaymin at level 100. Level 100?!?! This guy has a level 100 on his team?! Azelf yelps in pain as the multiple seeds hit simultaneously. Once again, Vidar orders his Shaymin to use Seed Flare on Azelf while Cleffa uses Defense Curl. Not ONCE has this guy let us attack.

Well, now's our chance! I order my Mesprit to start with Lucky Chant. It comes in handy. Azelf uses this as an opportunity to attack Shaymin with confusion. The little hamster pokemon shakes it off with ease. And _that's_ what we get for going up against a level 100. It seems that Vidar's pretty much in control of the outcome of this battle. But we can't give up now! The battle's just started!

Shaymin begins absorbing sunlight for a Solar Beam attack. Mesprit and Azelf combine the attacks, Thunder Bolt and Psychic, hitting Shaymin directly. Without so much as flinching, Shaymin knocks out both Mesprit and Azelf with Solar Beam. What?! Mesprit! I run over to my fallen legendary, picking it up in my arms. It moans its name, closing its eyes in defeat. Enlarging its pokeball, I thank Mesprit, returning it. Aaron does the same, then sends out his Drapion. I send out my Charizard. Fire and poison do lots of damage to grass.

Vidar smartly returns his Shaymin and sends out his Ludicolo. Since it's part water type, fire will do half damage. Drapion launches a Sludge Bomb attack at Ludicolo, but it swiftly dodges. Vidar orders Ludicolo to use surf, making a large wave that hits Charizard and Drapion directly. Luckily, neither of them faint. I call out to Charizard, telling it to use Blast Burn on Cleffa. Just as I had planned, Ludicolo gets in the way, blocking the attack from hitting Cleffa. Ludicolo smirks, shaking off the attack.

Vidar smirks, turning to his partner, nodding. She nods back, telling her Cleffa to use Gravity on the field. Cleffa then jumps onto Ludicolo's head as Vidar orders an Earthquake attack. I watch in horror as Ludicolo jumps into the air, then falling back hard onto the ground. Gravity stops Charizard from flying away, letting the Earthquake make it faint along with Drapion.

Argh! Why can't we win?

_**Because you and Aaron are relying on strength. Vidar relies on strategy. And he has plenty of experience in double battling. You two are fighting separately. Try working together like a real team should.**_

_Thanks Darkrai._

_**You are welcome.**_

_And Darkrai..._

_**Yes?**_

_What...what is Vidar to Leaf? He says that he could never battle her. _

_**That is for you to find out.**_

I turn to see Vidar looking at Leaf. He grins at her childishly, and she replies with a smile of her own.

_What, is he her ex-boyfriend?_

_**Why do not you ask him yourself?**_

_Later._

Now, back to my battle. We send out our last pokemon: Vespiquen and Pidgeot. Of course, Gravity is still in effect so they can't fly away. Ludicolo's hand generates with electricity as it hits Pidgeot with Thunder Punch. It doesn't faint but it's badly injured. Vespiquen uses Power Gem on Ludicolo. Even though it doesn't faint, Vidar recalls Ludicolo, sending out Shaymin again. His final order of Seed Flare defeats Vespiquen and Pidgeot.

We lost.

I return my Pidgeot to its pokeball with my head downcast. The fan girls scream and clap at Vidar's victory. His partner blushes as she brags to everyone that she got to battle with him.

_**Cheer up Green. How about taking a break from battling and start having some fun?**_

_Okay._

---

I lay with my arms spread out on the pools surface, staring at the pink and orange sky. After the battle, I decided to take a break after all. I can hear footsteps coming towards me; it turns out to be Vidar. He asks me if he can join me and I nod.

"You know, it's been a while since I had some competition," he says after getting in the pool.

"Huh?"

"The last time I battled with someone strong was when I battled Leaf."

He battled Leaf? I ask him who won and he says that he did. Leaf losing? That can't be! Remembering Darkrai's words, I ask him what he is to Leaf. Vidar smirks, telling me that I'll have to figure it out. Argh!

Vidar smiles, looking up at the sky, "Fine, I'll tell you. She's my cousin."

His wah? Cousin?!?!?!?!?

"Her cousin?!" I scream.

"Yeah, now keep it down."

What!? He's her cousin?! I can't believe it! They look nothing alike! I mean, I know they use grass types, but about everything else is different! Ugh, I should've known better! I knew he couldn't of been her ex-boyfriend! Vidar turns away from me and swims to the other side of the pool.

"So, are you heading to Sunnyshore?" he asks after a moment in silence.

"Yeah," I reply.

He smirks again, asking me if he can join our group of a while, saying that he would love to travel with powerful trainers such as ourselves. Is this guy serious?! I may hate this guy for beating me, but may be he could teach me a couple of his strategies! Nodding, I tell him to come meet my friends. We get out of the pool and head to the hotel to dry off before going to the café.

---

At the café, I notice that my friends are sitting together at a table. The five of them turn to us.

"Daimon. Lucas. Dawn. I would like you to meet Vidar. He's our new group member," I announce.

Vidar shyly says hello, and as usual, Dawn swoons over him. Surprisingly, he blushes, making Daimon and Lucas glare daggers at him. Definitely NOT a good first impression.

"And he's also Leaf's cousin," I finish.

Aaron, Dawn, Daimon, and Lucas gawk at Leaf as she nods in agreement. Aaron yells at her, asking why she didn't say anything about it, but she just smiles sheepishly.

Vidar and I sit down at the table. Everyone but Leaf start asking him questions, trying to get to know him better. Won't this be fun.

---

Yay! New person! And if you look up the meaning for the name 'Vidar', it means 'forest battler'! R&R please!


	25. Serendipity Strikes Back!

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews! If anyone else has suggestions for a shipping name, please inform me! Now, on with the chapter!

---

Vidar was asked many questions. He seems a bit tired from talking so much and it's getting late. Since there's seven of us now, we'll need to split up into two rooms at the hotel. Girls in one; boys in another. Dawn and Leaf are lucky 'cause they get more room, while us five guys have to stay cramped in our room. 

"Lights out, guys," Daimon says, turning off the lamp.

To my dismay, I have to sleep on the floor next to Vidar's bed. Boy, if he steps on me, Mrs.Aspen will have one less nephew. But if I do kick this guy's ass, Leaf will hate me for all eternity. She might even hit me with a 'blunt object', or something like that; like in those romance/humor mangas that people rave about these days. 

A slight touch on my shoulder jolts me up from the floor. I turn to see Vidar looking down at me from the edge of his bed. Groaning, I ask him what he wants; he asks me to talk with him outside. Without changing back into our regular clothes, we head to a nearby lake.

(Lakefront)

Vidar stares off at the lake before looking back at me, asking if I can keep a secret. No duh, I can! Relieved, he sighs. His face flushes, telling me that he has a confession to make. Oh great. What more does he want me to hide from the world? He takes a deep breath.

"I think Dawn is cute," he admits, shyly.

Laughter bubbles up in my throat as I try to sustain myself from bursting out in the middle of the night and waking everyone up. Dawn! Haha! I mean, seriously, who would actually like her? She's _just_ Dawn...So, the sixteen year old fell in love with the eleven year old. I put my hands over my mouth as I chuckle. Vidar glares at me. Then, I stupidly admit that Leaf is _way_ cuter than the flirtatious girl, making him feel a mixture of shock and fury. Uh oh. 

He clenches his right hand, nearly yelling out to me that he's not going to let me take her away from him. Eh? What's he talking about? They're cousins. Wouldn't it be illegal for him to like her like that? He explains to me that he doesn't want his family to be taken away by anyone else, also reminding me that she's like the sister he never had. Heh, let's have some fun with this guy...

"Dude, your cousin's HOT!" I say teasingly, "And did she ever tell you that she loves me?" 

Of course, he takes me seriously, 'cause I'm actually telling the truth! 

"Are you serious! Don't tell me you've _made love_ with her!" 

EH!

I nearly yell back, denying his accusation. Have I what! I correct him by saying that I've only kissed her. He grits his teeth, asking me how many times. Tch. Only three times. His face softens a bit, but not too much. Vidar turns to the hotel, his back facing me. Changing the subject back to Dawn, he reminds me to keep it a secret. Feh. Like I'd actually tell her.

---

Back at the hotel, we quietly slip into the room after changing. For most of the night, I lay on my sleeping bag on the floor with my eyes wide open. Why would a sixteen year old like an eleven year old? I don't even think she's famous! Vidar's rich and probably the most powerful trainer on Earth, and Dawn's an amateur, barely starting out on her journey! 

I hear some stirring in one of the beds. Just like in Eterna, Daimon quietly walks over to me, trying not to wake anyone up. He tells me that he heard us leave the room and asks me what we were up to. Oh boy. Remembering what Vidar had said, I whisper, asking if he can keep a secret. Daimon nods and I quietly whisper to him that Vidar likes someone. Curiously, he asks me who Vidar likes. 

Shoot. 

I warn him that he's not gonna like it, but he keeps on persisting. Fine.

Taking in a deep breath, I quietly answer,"Dawn."

Daimon is taken aback, but he keeps his cool, or so it seems. Slowly, but surely, he nods and quietly head back to his bed. His hands clench into fists, making me worried. Oh, please don't let Vidar know that I told someone!

---

The sun's light shines brightly through the curtains of the room. I pick up my head, noticing that everyone's still asleep. Tch. They're all lazy. 

After changing back into my regular clothes, I make my way over to the door, gently closing it behind me. Maybe the girls are up already. I walk to the end of the hallway to Leaf and Dawn's room, slightly knocking at the door. The sound of footsteps can be heard from the other side of the door. The door opens and surprisingly, it's Dawn. She flirtatiously greets me and I sweat drop.

Gosh! What do Vidar, Daimon, and Lucas see in her! Maybe they actually _like_ her flirtatious manner. Shrugging it off, I ask her if I woke them up, but she says the she and Leaf have been up for a while. Smirking I inform her that the others are still asleep, making her chuckle in response. Without warning, she grabs my arm and invites me in. Eh? Nevertheless, I follow her into the room. 

The girl, not knowing her own strength, forcefully pulls me a bit too hard, making me trip and fall flat on my face. Dawn apologies while giggling, and Leaf kneels next to me, trying to help me up. I look up at her, hearing her quietly scolding Dawn. Ahh. Her voice. So soothing. Better than that perky Dawn's voice. I mean seriously! How can those three be in love with this; clueless, obnoxious, perky, unattractive, dull, boring, weak, and not to mention _**flirtatious**_ girl! Well, I'm not apart of their competition! 

Speaking of competition, don't forget my rivalry with Aaron. Actually, I wouldn't even call it a rivalry, 'cause we all know that Leaf loves me! Even though she's never said it, I can tell. 

_**Oh really?**_

_Yes really!_

_**Of course, I knew from the beginning that you had feelings for her.**_

_You know, Darkrai, you've been talking to me a lot lately. _

_**Why, yes. It indicates that I will be completely regenerated soon.**_

_Can you tell me exactly when?_

_**I cannot say for sure, but I believe when you get to Canalave City.**_

_But that's where I started from!_

_**And that is where your suffering shall end.**_

_Suffering? I'm not suffering._

_**On the contrary, you are indeed suffering. Not only am I absorbing parts of your soul, but I can take control of your body at any time.**_

_Oh, I see. _

_**And thus, you are suffering.**_

_I get it, Darkrai. _

_**Good. Now awaken your other friends.**_

_What? They're still not awake!_

_**Go! You have much of your journey ahead of you!**_

As Darkrai's voice disappears, I tell the girls that we need to get going soon. I leave the room while they pack, going back to my own room. Just like Darkrai had said, the four of them are still asleep. Heh. This will show 'em.

"Kyuuuuunnn!" Mesprit cries out.

The four of them wake up, startled out of their wits. Aaron, yells at me, saying that he was trying to sleep.

"Guys. IT'S ELEVEN TWENTY SIX!" I yell back, pointing at the clock on the wall.

Stunned, my four companions quickly pack up their stuff while I put Mesprit back in it's pokeball. Once they're ready, we meet up with the girls in the lobby, then head out of the hotel. Surprisingly, there is sand on the outside instead of grass like back at the resort. It's sort of like a small beach since the ocean is also in sight. Ahh! I love the smell of the ocean breeze!

But something catches my eye behind a large boulder near a small cliff. A flash of blue hair. Galactic grunts. Dawn trembles in fear, and being the lucky girl she is, Vidar, Daimon, and Lucas are there to comfort her. Hmph. I still think she's pretty worthless. 

While those three are preoccupied with the female Casanova over there, Leaf, Aaron, and I sneak over to the boulder. Instead of one grunt, we find six! And just as we're about to get the others, one of the grunts spots us, telling the others that they've found us. Huh? What do they mean by 'they've found us'? The six of them emerge from behind the boulder as we back away. 

One of the female grunts angrily turns to one of the males," I thought you said there were only six!"

"B-but th-th-the boss s-said there were s-six!" he stutters.

"Well not any more!"

She continues her babbling, eventually challenging us to battles. Feh. At least it'll do us some practice. Everyone but Dawn gets to take on a grunt, since she's the weakest. Alright! Let's go!

(Galactic Battle)

What a coincidence. I get to battle that blabby girl. She won't stand a chance against me! 

Her first pokemon is a Golbat. Ugh. Like I haven't had enough of those...along with Glameows. These things give me a headache! Well, since I don't want to show them my legendary, because they might stalk us for it, I send out my Charizard. Golbat starts off with Air Cutter which doesn't do much damage to Charizard since it's also part flying type. Next, I order a Fire Blast, hitting the bat pokemon directly. This somehow enrages the grunt and she starts scolding her Golbat. Sheesh. Take it easy. It's just a battle!

The grunt orders a Frustration attack on Charizard, dealing a fair amount of damage to it. Wow! She must not treat her pokemon well like a real trainer should. 

_**Is not that how you used to act toward your pokemon, Green?**_

_**Just as I thought. This gives you a nostalgic feeling, no?**_

_Darkrai._

_**Yes?**_

_I'm not like that anymore._

_**I see...Now win this battle.**_

_I will._

_**Then show me that you care for your pokemon.**_

Alright. Charizard's moves are: Fire Blast, Blast Burn, Dragon Claw, and Wing Attack. Hm. Which one should I give up?...Okay. Say bye to Wing Attack, and say hello to...

"Charizard! Use Return!" I call out.

Return. A move that is powered by the bond between a trainer and his/her pokemon. Let's just show them how close we are! Charizard finishes off the Golbat in mere seconds. The Galactic grunt returns her pokemon, telling the others to retreat. She sends out an Arbok, ordering it to use Smokescreen. Ugh. It's too hard to see!

Slowly, but surely, the smoke clears and the grunts are gone. Dawn happily leaps over to Vidar, crushing him in her embrace. Instinctively, I turn to Daimon and Lucas who are once again glaring daggers at him. Sometimes I just don't get what they see in her.

---

A/N: R&R please!


	26. A Dark Gift! Green VS Leaf

A/N: Thank you Mayouh101 for the suggestion!

At last, we're in Sunnyshore! And you know what that means! Strait to the gym! But where is it? While I'm looking for the gym, the group splits up into three groups, in a surprising order; Vidar and Dawn in one, Leaf and Daimon in another, and Lucas, Aaron, and I in the last. Lastly, I tell everyone to meet up back at the pokemon center when we're done. Okay then, let's go?

Good thing that Lucas and Aaron are here, 'cause I'm not familiar with the Sinnoh region that well. I ask Aaron where the gym is and he points to a brown-roofed building that the end of the city. Just one problem. The city is elevated! Oh well, we won't get there by just standing here. The three of us walk up the steps on to the platform. It's see through. Aaron leads me over to the gym which as the other side of the city.

In front of the gym is a man with a red Afro; he's wearing a yellow collared shirt. His pants are black, along with his shoes. Around his wrists are black wristbands, matching his black necklace. Aaron recognizes him quickly as Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four. Flint grins, rustling Aaron's hair, earning him a smack. Aaron fixes his hair and tells him that he's traveling with us, along with others.

Lucas' eyes widen as he introduces himself to Flint. They shake hands and I introduce myself.

"Hey! Aren't you that dethroned-" Flint begins to ask.

"Don't say it," I cut in, my face turning red.

Flint looks at me, bewildered. Lucas asks me what I was dethroned from, but I remain silent.

"He's a dethroned champion," Flint finishes.

I wince as Lucas asks me if it's true, and I nod my head. Aaron chuckles, asking me who dethroned me. The only hint I give him is that the person who dethroned me was a person in our group. I could never admit that Leaf was the one that defeated me. That would ruin my reputation forever! And of course, Flint, being a know-it-all, admits to everyone that I lost to 'a girl named Leaf.' Aaron and Lucas stare at me for a long moment, until Aaron bursts out in laughter, asking how I could lose to a girl. Lucas just stares at me in amazement.

Flint shrugs and grins sheepishly, saying bye to use and leaving us at the gym. I stare at him, my mouth hanging wide open for another long moment. Finally ignoring the other two, I tell them it's time for my gym battle and they follow behind me.

Inside the gym is a blond haired man in a blue jacket, black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. Man, why does everyone wear black pants and black shoes? (A/N: Haha! Speak for yourself, Green!) He introduces himself as Volkner and we begin our battle.

(Gym Leader Battle)

Volkner sends out his Raichu while I counter with Rhydon. Electric doesn't effect Ground! Rhydon easily defeats Raichu with one Earthquake attack. Lucky for Volkner, he has an Octillary. Figures, he'd need a water type in an Electric gym. He's pretty smart. Volkner orders his Octillary to use Octazooka, lowering Rhydon's HP to about 3/4. That's fair damage, considering I'm an elite trainer. One Horn Drill knocks it out.

Two down, two to go! His tird pokemon is an Ambipom. Woah! I've never seen one in real life! Well this monkey won't be able to stand for much longer. Before Ambipom can attack, Rhydon uses another Earthquake, fainting it. Last, Luxray is sent out. Because of its swiftness, it's able to attack Rhydon with Crunch, which really doesn't do much. Again, I finish off the battle with Earthquake.

Alright! I won! Volkner hands me my newest badge, the Beacon Badge. It begins glowing under the lights of the gym. Only three more gyms to go!

Volkner waves goodbye to us as we leave the gym. Time to inform the others of my victory!

As we're about to enter the pokemon center, Aaron asks me if I can battle Leaf. What?! I stare at him in shock, but the two of them give me pleading looks.

"Alright. I'll ask her."

"Yes!" Aaron and Lucas give each other a high five and we enter the center.

We go up to the counter so I can leave my pokemon with Nurse Joy. Hm. It seems like the others aren't here yet.

Suddenly, our companions burst through the doorway and head toward us. I show them my new badge and they congratulate me in their own ways. I turn to Leaf, taking a deep breath. Slowly, I asks her if she wants to battle me. Everyone except Aaron, Lucas, and Leaf are surprised by my question. Those three were expecting my question, even though normally I'd force Leaf to battle me. It was usually more of a command than a request, but this time, it was different.

Leaf nods her head and the others gasp. I go back to the counter to pick up my pokemon and we begin to head outside. We pick a spot just outside the city to have out battle. Everyone else waits impatiently for the battle to commence. It's time for a double champion battle. Green verses Leaf! We take out our pokeballs and the battle begins.

(?? Battle)

Leaf sends out her Uxie while I send out my Mesprit. Heh. Just like old times. And for once, Leaf actually speaks during this battle! She never did that in Kanto! Feh. She probably doesn't want to make the others think she's a weird psychic. She starts the battle off with Shock Wave, but Mesprit dodges it. Mesprit uses its own electric attack, Thunder Bolt, and is canceled out by Uxie's Shock Wave. We won't be getting anywhere like this.

Uxie tries to put Mesprit to sleep with Hypnosis, but it dodges. Multiple Hypnosis attacks are used until Mesprit is finally put to sleep. Uxie takes advantage of this time to fire off consecutive Shadow Ball attacks, making Mesprit faint. We both return our pokemon, sending out our starters, Charizard and Venusaur. I remember that day at the pokemon league when our starters faced off. She kept on using full restores on her Venasaur until I ran out of fire attacks. Well this time she won't defeat it. We've grown a lot stronger.

Alright. Charizard fires off a Fire Blast, but it misses. Venasaur counters with Vine Whip, tangling Charizard and immobilizing it. Charizard's mouth isn't closed so I order it to use Fire Blast. It only hits the vines, but it still hurts Venasaur like it would if I attacked it directly. Venasaur removes the vines from Charizard and readies itself to attack. It begins absorbing sunlight and suddenly hits Charizard with a Solar Beam. I look up at the sky, seeing the bright sun overhead. So that's where it came from. Now. Let's finish this.

"Charizard! Blast Burn!" I call out.

"Venasaur! Frenzy Plant!" Leaf orders.

Both pokemon attack, Charizard with its burning flames and Venasaur with its thorn covered vines. The attacks slam into each other, causing a massive explosion and covering the field with smoke. As I cough out the smoke, I hear the faint voice of Lucas in the background.

"Such power!" he gasps.

When the smoke clears, I see Venasaur and Charizard in the middle of the field, fainted. What?! We return our fainted pokemon, sending out Exeggutor and Vaporeon. A grass type verses a water type? But it might know an ice type attack, so we should stay careful. Exeggutor begins absorbing sunlight for a Solar Beam attack. When it attacks, Vaporeon dodges by using agility. And just like I predicted, Vaporeon uses Blizzard, freezing Exeggutor. No! I call out to Exeggutor but it can't hear me through the thick ice. Leaf orders her Vaporeon to use another Blizzard, making Exeggcutor faint.

I return to its pokeball. She's beaten three of mine and I've only beaten one of hers. Next, I send out Gyarados, another water type. Leaf sticks with Vaporeon and orders another Blizzard. Gyarados takes a fair amount of damage since it's part flying. Gyarados counters with Twister, a dragon type move. Vaporeon is caught in the twister and falls to the ground with a loud thud when the winds subside. Vaporeon gets up, its eyes flaring. Leaf orders an Aurora Beam, but Gyarados dodges. Gyarados finishes off Vaporeon with another Twister.

Leaf returns her Vaporeon and sends out her Uxie again. Gyarados attacks with Hydro Pump, but Uxie dodges with ease. Uxie hits Gyarados hard with a Shock Wave, fainting it. Damn. I only have two pokemon left! And she has four! She returns her Uxie and sends out her Pidgeot. Hm. Well, why not make it a flying battle? I too, send out my own Pidgeot. Both of them fly upwards and wait for their commands.

I order my Pidgeot to attack with Gust, and Leaf copies by telling her Pidgeot to use the same attack. The two birds cancel out each others move, blowing eachother back. Leaf's Pidgeot hits mine with a Drill Peck, making it fall to the ground. My Pidgeot gets up and flies back up, using a Peck attack on Leaf's. She orders her Pidgeot to use Arial Ace and it flies up even higher. I look up, shielding my eyes from the burning sun as Pidgeot crashes into my Pidgeot. Only one pokemon left. Rhydon.

While I send out Rhydon, Leaf returns her Pidgeot and sends out her Uxie once more. I order Rhydon to attack with Horn Drill with all of its might, but somehow Uxie is able to dodge it. The psychic pokemon begins to glow and unleashes a strong Psychic attack upon my ground type. Rhydon falls to the ground in pain. No! I can't lose! Why does she always beat me? Arg! This battle is over.

I return my pokemon with my eyes downcast. Our companions silently cheer for Leaf and I look up at them, smiling and tell them that it's alright for them to be happy that Leaf won. The seem to be in shock; not from my statement but from the fact that I was beaten by a girl. And not just any girl. But Leaf. The quietest of our group who finally gathered the courage to speak in battle; if that courage wasn't already there.

_**You impress me everyday, Green. **_

_Thank you Darkrai._

_**It makes me want to join your team even sooner.**_

_I won't disappoint you._

Well, back to the pokemon center for us.

"Oh! Back so soon?" Nurse Joy asks.

I nod my head as Leaf and I give her our pokeballs. The healing doesn't take too long and we leave soon after.

We're about to leave the city, but a familiar voice shouts to us from behind. We turn to see that it's Flint, waving a dark piece of paper in his hand. When he catches up with us, he starts panting.

"Yo Flint. What's up?" Aaron asks him.

"I thought I should give you guys a little something," he hands me the paper. On it plainly says 'Canalve Pass'.

I ask him what it's for and he says that it's used to get into some special Inn in Canalave City. Canalave City?! I was there when I started my journey! Ugh... Flint waves goodbye to us as we leave the city.

_**The time of your arrival will be much sooner than I thought. I did not know I would meet you so soon. **_

_But I thought _you_ were going to appear to _us_. _

_**Kekeke! You will find out what I mean, soon...**_

That was weird. I take out the map and look for our next destination. Aaron points to the bottom of the map, informing me that the next place we should go to is Pastoria City. Eh? I look at the map more carefully, noticing that there is a swamp nearby. Oh, this'll be fun.


	27. Ultimate Rejection! Battle in the Swamp

A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry, but I've had major writers block lately, so I haven't really been able to write much. Well, here's the chapter! Also, I would like to know what your favorite shipping(s)/couple(s) from this story are. Thank you! And for you Ikarishippers, I think you'll like this chapter! Enjoy!

"Gyaaa!" Dawn screams, almost falling into the muddy swamp, "Do we have to go through here?"

Oh great. We're at the swamp. And it just so happens that Dawn if terrified of mud.

"Hey! You're gonna have to go through there with us if we want to Pastoria as a group! Unless you want to end you're journey with us here and go back home?" Aaron yells at her.

This enrages Vidar, Daimon, and Lucas, but Leaf and I restrain them before they start anything. Dawn's face turns red in embarrassment. For once, I actually feel sorry for her.

"I-I'm sorry," she says in a quiet voice, "I won't complain anymore."

Aaron huffs and turns to the mud. He begins walking through the mud, but he has a hard time moving. I motion the others to the swamp, and we start walking through it as well. Ehhh. I hate mud. It dirties your clothes. We continue through the swamp as hastily as we can, but I'm not sure if you would call it haste. You can barely walk in this!

_**Having fun?**_

_Oh shut up, Darkrai. _

_**Kekeke! **_

_Hey. You've been talking to me a lot lately._

_**That indicates that we are getting closer to our destination in Canalave. **_

_But won't that be a while from now?_

_**Yes, but the closer we get, the more headaches you will have.**_

_Now that you mention it, my head does hurt a little._

_**Do not worry. It is just a symptom of my regeneration. **_

_Oh. But how bad will it hurt?_

_**I cannot say for sure.**_

_Ugh...Ahh!_

I grasp the side of my head as I wince in pain. Everyone had gotten ahead and Aaron had fallen back, behind the group, so he's the only who noticed.

"Hey! You okay, Green? You look like what you did over there near Solaceon. You got a headache?" he asks me.

Oh shit! I can't tell him that I being 'possessed' by Darkrai! I've gotta fake it!

"Eh, It's ah...uh...migraines! Don't worry! I've got medicine!"

For once, Aaron actually believes me. You know, he never believes me when I tell the truth, but whenever I lie, he falls for it! We catch up to the rest of the group and continue walking.

As Aaron and I continue walking, I notice that the others have stopped. We catch up with them, and Leaf points to a chubby looking guy on a grassy part of the swamp who looks like a professional wrestler. He's wearing blue pants with orange trimming, orange boots, blue and orange wristbands, and a mask. Why isn't he wearing a shirt?! There are females in this group!

I look over to Leaf who is showing me a circular badge. So this is the gym leader?! I ask her if he is and she nods. Gosh, if this girl had laryngitis you wouldn't notice! Anyway, I need this badge, so let's challenge him! I slowly make my way through the mud over to the gym leader. He turns to me and grins, introducing himself as Wake, asking me if I'm a challenger. Of course, I say yes. What's weird is that he suggests battling here in the swamp. Normally, I wouldn't want to battle in a muddy area, but I don't want to wait to get my badge. I accept and the battle begins.

(Gym Leader Battle)

Wake sends out a Gyarados while I counter with Mesprit. Wow, lots of people have similar pokemon to me. Wake's eyes widen at the sight of a legendary and I smirk back at him. I use this opportunity to attack Gyarados with Thunderbolt, making it faint. Astonished, Wake returns his Gyardos and sends out a Floatzel. He orders an Ice Fang, but Mesprit dodges with ease. Mesprit attacks with another Thunderbolt, but because of Floatzel's swiftness, it misses.

Multiple Thunderbolts are cast, only to miss Floatzel. That's it. This time, I order a Psychic attack, which finally defeats Floatzel. Wake sends out his last pokemon; Quagsire. Oh great. It's part ground type, making Thunderbolt useless. Quagsire attacks with Hydro Pump, but Mesprit dodges. Wake grits his teeth and orders Muddy Water from Quagsire. Muddy Water? I look down to see that the mud from the swamp is lifting up into a large wave and heading toward us. Oh god!

My eyes widen as the large wave engulfs the seven of us. All I can see is brown. I can hear the others scream from a distance. Once everything clears up, I look behind to see my six companions fully covered in mud. Then, I look down at myself, noticing that I'm in the same state as them. Covered in swamp mud. Ewww...Gritting my teeth, I look back up at Wake with a glare. The older man starts chuckling and apologizing for getting mud all over us. To make it up to us, Wake gives me the Fen badge without finishing the battle, since I would've won anyway, and offers to take us to Pastoria to get us clean. Nodding, we follow the gym leader through the swamp without a care of getting even more dirty.

After receiving stares from all of the residents of Pastoria, we get to Wakes house. Actually, 'house' wouldn't be the right name. It was more of a miniature mansion. Luckily, there were two bathrooms to take showers in, so it won't take as long for each of us to get cleaned. After our baths, Wake insists on us staying for the night to repay us for the little 'swamp incident'.

The house has enough rooms for two people to sleep in, so Leaf and Dawn get one room, Daimon and Lucas get one, Vidar and I get another, and Aaron ends up by himself. He doesn't seem to mind, though. We say our goodbyes for the night and head toward our rooms. Vidar and I aren't sleepy, so we decide to talk a bit. The only thing that Vidar and I ever talk about is our 'romance lives' for some reason, so I guess that's what we'll talk about.

"Hey, Green. I've been thinking. I said that I thought Dawn was cute, but I think I feel more for her than just liking her," Vidar's face turns a bit red.

Oh, I know where this is going. Still, I'll ask him just for fun.

"What do you mean by that?"

Vidar remains silent, but then slowly answers, "I think...I love her."

Eh?! I ask him if he's sure, and he says that he's positive. Well, I wonder if I should ask him. I know he'll ask me too, but I really wanna know. This time, I ask him when he started to like Dawn. He tells me that he liked her the moment he laid eyes on her. Aw, love at first sight. Ugh. Who actually believes in that crap? Then, he asks me when I started to like Leaf. Hm. I've gotta think on that one.

_There was that time at the lab, and on the S.S. Anne, and at Silph Co., and in Cerulean, and at the Pokemon League. But which time did I actually start to like her? I think it was when I was in Cerulean when I gave her that Fame Checker. I told her I felt sorry for her that she was weak. I guess I was sort of flirting with her without knowing it. Come to think of it, I never really did know what I was talking to her about. My mind was usually off somewhere else._

"I guess when I met up with her in Cerulean City during my pokemon adventure in Kanto," I reply to him.

To go with the previous question, he asks when I had my first kiss with her. Of course I can remember that! We all know that it was in Eterna City. Vidar sighs, telling me that he wants his first kiss to be with Dawn. Hm. I'm surprised he hasn't already had one, seeing that he's rich and popular. Hey! Why don't I help him like I did with Aaron? But that might backfire, and the same thing will happen like it did in Eterna. Oh, I dread that incident. But it's worth a try.

Just like in Eterna, I suggest to him that he should go to her room and ask to talk with her. I also reassure him that Leaf won't mind at all. Still nervous and shy, Vidar nods his head and quietly leaves the room, closing the door behind him. I close my eyes and wait for his return.

I must have dozed off, because Vidar's almost slamming the door open wakes me up. Even though it's dark, I can see that his eyes are red and his face is crimson and stained with tears. Woah for a 16 year old, he sure is emotional! He begins wailing about how horrible and cruel his life is. I shake him, asking what happened, but he keeps on wailing. After a while, he calms down and begins his story.

(Flashback)

_Vidar and Dawn stood at the edge of the city. Vidar was still shy, but decided to speak up anyway._

_"Um...Dawn?" _

_"Yes?" Dawn replied softly. _

_Slowly, Vidar turned to the girl, placing his hands on her shoulders. His face turned serious when he spoke._

_"Dawn. I've been keeping the truth from you too long. It's time that I told you," he said earnestly._

_"What is it?" _

_He took a deep breath, "I love you."_

_Dawn's eyes widened, but her face didn't flush. Vidar looked at her hopefully._

_"I'm sorry Vidar, but...I like someone else," she said, her face downcast._

_Vidar's heart shattered at the moment. The girl he loved didn't love him back. _

_"Wh-who?" he stuttered._

_"His name is Paul Shinji."_

_Vidar nearly gagged. The rich trainer from Veilstone? _

_"I'm really sorry," Dawn smiled sadly, and walked back to Wake' house._

_Vidar stood there in disbelief. Suddenly, tears burst out of his eyes and he began to wail. _

_"I have no reason to live! Why is it that I can have any girl I don't want and not get the girl I do want?! Why! The only 'girl' I've ever loved is Leaf. But she's my cousin. And then Dawn..." Vidar almost choked saying her name, and continued to wail in the darkness._

"It makes me feel better that I've told someone," Vidar says.

I nod, telling him to get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning.


	28. A Figure Known as Paul Shinji

A/N: I just love writing flashbacks! Enjoy the chapter!

--

My eyes flutter open, seeing the pale ceiling of Wake's house. I look around and there's no one else in the room. Vidar must've woken up before me. Rubbing my eyes, I slowly get up and make my way over to the window to get some fresh air. I pull up the window and the wind flows past me. As I take in a deep breath, I notice Leaf and Vidar sitting on a nearby hill. Vidar is crying on her shoulder while she softly rubs his back.

Man, he's 16 and he's crying. That seems so unreal. You know, sometimes I even think that he's 10 by the way he acts. It's like he's a child trapped inside of an adult's body! I can't believe I lost to a crybaby! But, I do feel sorry for him, even if it's just a little. I'll give this Paul guy a piece of my mind when I meet him...if I knew what he looks like. Ugh. Maybe I'll ask Vidar.

_**Or you could always ask me!**_

_Oh yeah! Hey, Darkrai! Do you know who Paul Shinji is?_

_**Of course! I know all of the trainers in Sinnoh. He is from Veilstone City; a very rich boy he is. He is 13, the same age as you, currently traveling to Snowpoint City, and happens to know both Dawn and Leaf.**_

_He knows Leaf?_

_**Did not I just say that? **_

_But how does he know her? _

_**Leaf knows many people, Green. She is acquainted with them very well. Including Paul. She has known him for some time now.**_

_When will I meet him?_

_**Soon enough. Go gather your friends and head towards the city of Snowpoint. You will find your answers. **_

_Alright._

I quickly grab my things and run out the door. I knock on everyone's doors, telling them to wake up and get ready to leave for Snowpoint. All of them are awake, but annoyed by my intrusions, so I drag them down the stairs and thank Wake. After that, we leave the house to get Vidar and Leaf.

To our luck, they are already waiting by the door for us. Woah, those two are quick! I inform everyone that our next destination is Snowpoint City, and to my surprise, all six of them groan. I take out the map to look for it, but before I can find it, Aaron points to where we are on the map; at the very bottom. Then he traces a line with his finger all the way to the top where Snowpoint is located at. WHAT?! Why didn't we just go there earlier? Oh well. Might as well get going. We'll probably end up going through places we've already been through anyway. So let's get going.

I look at the map carefully. Hm. Probably the easiest way is to go back through Hearthome. So first we go West, then North, and we'll be at Hearthome in no time.

While we head to Hearthome, I start a conversation with Leaf for a change. We don't really _talk_ to each other that often. I ask her _if_ she knows Paul, and for once she actually answers _in words_. She tells me that she met him at the age of six, a year after she met me.

--

_Nine year old Vidar held Leaf's hand tightly as he followed his mother through the streets of Veilstone. _

_"Hey Leaf! Aren't you excited that you get to meet Mommy's friend's son, Paul? He's really cool! And his house is huge! Well, not as big as my house, but it's really big!" Vidar grinned happily._

_"Yeah! But how old is Paul?" Leaf asked. _

_"He's seven. One year older than you."_

_"And how old are you, Vidar?"_

_Vidar pointed at her with his free hand accusingly, "I'm nine! You know that!"_

_"Oh yeah! ! forgot."_

_"Come on! Let's go! We're almost there!" Vidar pulled her a bit harder to catch up with his mother and let go when they got to the house. _

_Vidar's mother rang the doorbell and Mrs.Shinji opened the door._

_"Acacia! I wasn't expecting you so early!" the two of them exchanged hugs._

_"Abigail, I would like you to meet my niece, Leaf," Vidar's mother put a hand on Leaf's shoulder._

_"Oh, what an adorable little girl! Would you like to meet Paul? He needs a new playmate. Why don't you all come inside?" Mrs.Shinji motioned the three of them inside of the house. _

_"Paul's room is upstairs. Vidar, sweety, do you mind taking Leaf up to his room while your mother and I talk?"_

_"Sure Mrs.Shinji! Come on Leaf!" Vidar grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to Paul's room. _

_Vidar knocked on the door, "Hey Paul! I brought my cousin with me!" _

_The door opened, revealing a boy with shoulder length pale-red hair, about two inches taller than Leaf._

_"Hey," he said nonchalantly in a low voice._

_"Hey Paul, this is my cousin Leaf," Vidar said, pointing to her._

_"Hi," Leaf said shyly._

_"Hi Leaf," Paul said, then asked them, "So what do you want to do?"_

_But before either of them could answer, Mrs.Shinji came into the room,"Would you three like some juice and cookies?"_

_"Yeah!"they said in unison and ran down the stairs. _

--

We finally arrive in Hearthome City.

"So you were six when you met him," I don't intend it to be a question.

Leaf just nods her head. Feh. Of course she'd meet him. I mean her cousin's rich, so why wouldn't she? But what would she be doing in Sinnoh? I guess Vidar's mom had a long distance friendship. Figures. But taking a six year old on a long trip like that from Kanto to Sinnoh? Now that's just not right. But Leaf's not the one to complain. At least that's what I think.

I thank her for the story, but she says that she isn't done. Well, at least it's something to do while we walk. I mean, I don't want to get bored or anything like that. As we head through the North exit, she continues her story.

--

_(Six years later, one year after Leaf's pokemon journey ended)_

_"Vidar, you never told me what your starter was," Leaf said, as the two of them walked through the streets of Celadon City. _

_Vidar chuckled._

_"Oh come on! You know _my _starter, but I don't know _yours_!"_

_Vidar smirked, "Well, I guess you'll just have to battle me first, won't you?"_

_"But that's just it! You never want to battle-"_

_"Hey you two!" the two cousins turned to see Paul walking toward them._

_"Paul!" they said in unison._

_Paul hid his blush behind his long, pale-purple bangs and asked nonchalantly, "Mind if I join you two?"_

_"Of course not," Leaf said and turned to Vidar," Right Vidar?"_

_Vidar nodded his head,"So what brings you here, Paul?"_

_"I came for a short visit."_

_Vidar smiled,"Well that's nice. Leaf and I were needing some company. Say, why don't we go to the café? I'm sure you would want to chat some more?"_

_Paul nodded silently._

_(Celadon Café)_

_Their waitress considered herself lucky. She was serving the second most powerful trainer in the world; THE Vidar Aspen! She was so preoccupied with him that she almost didn't acknowledge the existence of either Leaf or Paul._

_"Oh, Sir Vidar! It is an honor to be serving you," she bowed, "What would you like to drink?"_

Sir Vidar?_ Leaf thought._

_"Please, let them go first."_

_Leaf and Paul shared a glance and ordered their drinks. After ordering his drink, Vidar heaved a sigh. He noticed some people who were whispering. _

_"Those two are so lucky!"_

_"Who are they anyway?"_

_"I can't believe he's actually here!"_

_But one girl caught his attention._

_"Wow, she's so lucky to have a boyfriend like him! I mean, he's the second most powerful trainer!" he heard the girl whisper to her friend. _

_Leaf noticed this too and turned to Vidar, who got out of his chair and walked over to the two girls._

_"Oh my god! Sir Vidar!" the girl who had spoken squealed._

_"Excuse me, Miss, but I believe that-"_

_"Sir Vidar, why are you going out with that dull and placid girl?" she asked._

_At that moment, Vidar lost it._

_"As I was saying, you are sadly mistaken. She is NOT my girlfriend. She is my COUSIN! And neither is she dull or placid!" he said rather snappishly._

_"What?! Does that mean you're single?" before Vidar could answer, the girl continued, "That's great! Can I-"_

_"Now if you will excuse me," Vidar interrupted and walked back to his table._

_For the rest of the time in the café, Vidar vigorously drank his iced tea. Leaf sighed and sipped her lemonade. Paul barely touched his drink, keeping an eye in Vidar instead. Leaf sighed again._

_-- _

As Leaf finishes the second part of her story, we arrive in Celestic Town. But before she can begin the third part, Vidar and Dawn gasp. I turn to where they are looking, seeing a tall figure close to the temple. A figure of a boy with pale-purple hair, wearing a black long sleeve shirt covered by a midnight blue vest, light brown pants, and black boots. A boy known as Paul Shinji.


	29. The Essence of Love

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And for those who don't know, Scarfshipping is DamionxDawnxLucas. Enjoy! Also, some of the ideas for this chapter were given to me by Lalalagirl. So thank you for the suggestions Lalalagirl!

--

Paul looks up at the temple and doesn't seem to notice us. I turn to my companions; Dawn's face is crimson, Vidar is staring at him, Daimon and Lucas are glaring, he must've told him, Aaron has a confused expression on his face. But what really surprises me is that Leaf is turned away from him. Maybe it's something that happened in the third part. I turn back to Paul, noticing that he is walking toward us.

He goes up to Vidar and holds out his hand, saying that he hasn't seen him and Leaf for a while. After exchanging greetings with them both and the rest of the group, including Dawn who blushed the whole time, he comes up to me.

"I don't believe we've met. I am Paul Shinji."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Green Oak," I reply.

Paul is stunned,"Green Oak?" then he smirks,"So you're the famous Green Oak Leaf tells me about. Isn't that right Leaf?"

Leaf quickly nods her head. Yah, I must've missed something here. Paul turns back to me, surprisingly saying that hey would be honored to battle me. That was pretty random. But who would want to refuse an offer like that? I'm always up for a battle. But it's only three on three. Then he mutters something only I can hear.

"Leaf. This battle is for you."

Grrr.

_**Are you jealous?**_

_..._

_**Just as I thought.**_

_Hey Darkrai. You've been-_

_**That is the third time you have said that.**_

_It is?_

_**Of course. I also forgot to mention that one of the symptoms of my regeneration is partial memory loss.**_

_Why didn't you tell me the second time I said it?!_

_**It is a symptom. I knew it was normal. Now, you are jealous. Well it just so happends that Paul is jealous of you.**_

_He is?_

_**He is jealous because Leaf always talks about you. You have something that he does not have, and he is determined to get it.**_

_And what's that?_

_**Leaf.**_

_...What?_

_**Just like Vidar said; Leaf is like a sister to him. But with Paul; he just wants attention. You get plenty of that Green.**_

_No wonder he's jealous._

_**Precisely. And it is not only the attention of Leaf that he wants.**_

_I see. But why did he say "Leaf. This battle is for you"? Why not anyone else._

_**...**_

_Darkrai?_

_**...**_

_Darkrai?!_

_**Future Sight.**_

_Oh._

_**...You will not like it...**_

_I won't like what? _

_**You will find out soon. Now, start your battle.**_

_Alright._

(?? Battle)

Paul sends out Torterra while I counter with Charizard. Without warning, Paul orders Frenzy Plant from Torterra. Wow, this guy skips strait to the point! Luckily, the attack misses. You know, all three of them use grass type starters. I'm officially naming them the Grass-type Trio. Heh. Well if he wants to play like this, I'll play the same way. I order my Charizard to attack with Blast Burn which hits Torterra directly. It doesn't faint. And because of Blast Burn, Charizard can't move. Dammit. Paul takes this chance to order Crunch from Torterra. Luckily, it doesn't do much damage. I finish it off with one Fire Blast.

Well good thing it's only three on three. Otherwise it would just be another one of those super long fights like the ones I have with Leaf and Aaron. The next pokemon he sends out is Gliscor; the evolution of Gligar. Hm. I guess I'll swap out. After returning Charizard, I send out Mesprit.

"Wha?! A Mesprit?!" Paul's face practically turns white.

Yes Paul. A Mesprit. No one cares now. Almost half the population in this world has legendaries these days...Okay, maybe that's an exaggeration, but the point is that no one cares! Now on with the battle! Mesprit attacks with Psybeam, but Gliscor dodges and attacks with X-Scissor. Since Mesprit is a Psychic type, X-Scissor does a lot of damage. Shoot. That Gliscor is swift. A little too swift for Mesprit. But we're not gonna let that stop us are we? I order a Lucky Chant from Mesprit then another Psybeam, this time hitting Gliscor directly. And to my "luck", Lucky Chant goes into effect, making the hit a critical hit. One more Psybean knocks it out.

Paul's last pokemon is Ursaring. The bear pokemon digs it's claws into the ground and roars. Yikes. Oh well. Better get this over with. I order Mesprit to use Thunder Bolt. The sparks barely miss. Ursaring attacks with Hyper Beam, but it only hits Mesprit's arm. Mesprit yelps and I call out to it. I grit my teeth and order a series of Thunder Bolt attacks. Ursaring swiftly dodges all of the electric beams. Once it gets close to Mesprit, Paul orders Hyper Beam. I smirk, telling Mesprit to use Teleport. Yeah. I got rid of Psychic. Mesprit disappears, then reappears behind Ursaring. Mesprit attacks it with another Thunder Bolt, this time hitting it directly. And because Lucky Chant is still in effect, the attack is a critical hit, making Ursaring faint. I win. For once, I beat one of the Grass Trio!

I notice Paul as he glances at Leaf while returning his fallen pokemon. He slightly bows to me and suggests that we should heal up at the pokemon center. I agree to his offer and the eight of us head toward the center.

(In Pokemon Center)

Both Paul and I leave our pokeballs with Nurse Joy. I watch Paul as he walks over to Vidar and Leaf, starting a conversation with them. I sit down on one of the chairs and continue to watch them. A tap on my shoulder startles me as I turn my head to see Aaron standing behind me. I glare at him and he chuckles, stating that he knows that Paul is bothering me.

"What's it to you?" I ask him, tilting my head.

"He has a thing for her."

"That doesn't answer my question." Okay. I'm getting a little irritated.

"I feel the same way. When I looked at you, I saw that you were making the same face as me," he actually answers this time.

Oh, I get it now. Figures. Aaron has a thing for her, too. I glance back at the three of them. Nothing unusual...yet. But as I'm about to turn away, Paul comes up to us, asking if he could join our group just until Snowpoint. Well, as long as he doesn't _molest_ the girls, then I'm fine with it. But I don't actually say that. All I tell him is that it's okay with me. Aaron hesitantly agrees with me. Once Paul leaves, Aaron gives me a shocked look, asking me why I would want the _competition_ to join our group.

"Seriously Aaron, there is no competition," I smirk.

"What?" he looks at me questioningly.

"We all know she loves me."

Aaron grits his teeth. I pat his back, grinning and telling him that he'll find a girl someday. He sighs with his face downcast, saying that there are no other girls like Leaf.

I smirk jokingly, "Hey Aaron. If you want, I'll let you kiss her again!"

He half-smiles at me, "That's okay. I don't wanna ruin your _fun_."

I can feel myself blushing, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Aaron chuckles, "Nothing. Hey, I'm beat."

I look at the clock and my jaw practically drops to the ground. It's 11:24. How long have we been talking? After getting my pokeballs from the counter, I grab Aaron and pull him over to the rooms. I find an empty one and we throw our stuff onto the floor. I guess everyone else has retired to their rooms. Ugh. I didn't even get to take a shower! I'll just do it in the morning. Once I've taken off my shirt, I launch myself onto the bed.

--

(Leaf's POV)

Slowly, I change into my new pink nightgown with black trimming at the bottom and decorated with black and white silhouettes of butterfly pokemon. Unlike most nights, I'm not sharing a room with Dawn. She has her own room right now. For some reason it makes me feel lonely, even though I know that my friends are just a few doors down the hallway. Speaking of friends, I've actually been able to talk with Green for once.

_Th-thump_

Oh. My heart always skips a beat every time I think about him. I must be truly in love with him. In fact, I think I've been in love with him the moment I lay eyes in him. I really wish I could share a room with him. Uh... Oh Leaf, what are you thinking?! I blush at the thought. Oh Green.

I'm so entranced by the thought that I barely make out the sound of my door being knocked on. I swiftly turn to the door. Oh please let it be Green. Just like last time. Because of my giddiness, I practically frolic over to the door. To my surprise, it isn't Green; it's Paul. Well, it was about one tenth of a chance that it could've been him. I softly invite him into the room. Paul gladly walks in, but stops in front of me instead of sitting on a chair or the bed.

_**I sense his intentions.**_

_What is it, Uxie? _

_**Ahh...**_

_Huh?_

"Leaf," Paul says smoothly, unexpectedly running his hand though my hair.

"Ahh..." is all I can say. Nothing else will come out. Why isn't my body responding?

"I wanted to wish you a good night. I am terribly sorry to have disturbed you. But I assure you that your journey to Snowpoint won't be much longer now," I feel him slowly pushing me back.

Suddenly, my back hits the wall. Paul places one hand on the wall by the side of my head.

He leans toward me until his lips touch my ear, "At that time..." he pauses and kisses my cheek, sending shivers down my spine, "I will give you something as precious as I will give you now."

Slowly, he leans closer toward my lips, but I turn away, and he kisses my cheek again instead. With his free hand, he tilts my head up and toward him. He closes his eyes and kisses me on the lips. I try to push him away, but he is to strong for me. He takes his other hand off the wall and wraps it around my waist, pulling me closer. Oh Green. Forgive me.

Paul slightly opens his eyes and stops kissing me. Thank God! But he tells me to close my eyes and kisses me again. Oh no! For some reason, I feel as if I'm losing control of my whole body. I don't even feel myself pushing him away anymore. Why? As he continues to kiss me, I notice that I'm starting to like it. Come to think of it, this feels so familiar. It's like I've kissed him before. But I know I haven't. Then, I finally realize. This is how I feel when I kiss Green. It's like they have the same essence. It seems so wrong to kiss him, though; and yet...it feels so right at the same time. Slowly, I melt into the kiss. Oh Green.

--

A/N: Hehe, I think that ending was a bit too fluffy. Please review! No flames!


	30. Many a Confession: Origin of Chosen Ones

A/N: Hello everyone! I know that all of you have wanted to see Chance/AaLe/EliteTrainershipping and Ikarishipping. But don't worry. There will be in the next few chapters! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

--

_**Green.**_

_..._

_**Green!**_

_...huh?_

_**It has happened.**_

_What happened?_

_**What I saw in my Future Sight.**_

_Wait! What did you see in your future sight?_

_**Leaf will explain to you.**_

_When?_

_**Tonight.**_

_Right now?_

_**Not yet. Until then, rest a bit.**_

_Fine. You woke me up, anyway._

_**I apologize for that.**_

_Hmph._

(Aaron's POV)

Normally, I wouldn't want to be topless in front of a girl. It's pretty uncomfortable for me. But for some reason, Leaf just barged into the room a little while ago and woke me up; while I was topless. I look over at Green, who is still asleep.

_"Hey Aaron! If you want, I'll let you kiss her again!"_

Yeah Aaron! This could be your only chance! Leaf asks me if I could go outside with her to talk. There's no way that I'd say no; I follow her to a little bit outside of the city.

Leaf stops with her back facing me, "Aaron?"

"Yeah?" I put my hands in my pockets.

Slowly, she asks me if I can keep a secret. Well of course I can!

"Paul, he..." she trails off.

What? Paul? What about Paul? I seriously don't know this guy that well, but all I know is that he's competition; even though Green says that Leaf loves him.

"He...kissed me."

WHAT?! That damn idiot!

"What?" I say instead.

She nods her head and doesn't say anything. I stare at the ground, trying to figure out what to say next. Hey, I've got one!

"Leaf. I know this is random, but do you love Green?"

Surprisingly, she says yes with no hesitation. Hm.

"Do you love me?" a hint of hope in my voice. I really don't know why I asked that.

Another thing that surprises me is that she swiftly turns around and hugs me softy.

"Yes," I feel my face turning red, "I love everyone in our group."

Oh. I see. The hope begins to melt away, until Leaf kisses my cheek. More blood rushes to my face. I probably look like an over ripened tomato by now.

"Um Aaron? Do you mind if I speak with Green for a while?" she asks me.

"No, that's okay," we head back to the pokemon center.

--

Back at the room, Green is still asleep. I pretend to be asleep while Leaf wakes him up by covering myself with the blankets.

(Green's POV)

A cold shock wakes me up instantly. As sweat rushes down my face, I turn to see Leaf's hand on my shoulder. God, why are her hands so freaking cold? While blushing, she shyly whispers to me if I can come to her room with her to talk. Hm. So this is what Darkrai was talking about. Nevertheless, I walk with her to her room.

Once we've entered the room, Leaf closes the door. She walks up to me and tears form in her eyes. I put one arm around her, letting her cry on my bare chest. I ask her what's wrong as I gently stroke her cheek with my free hand.

"Paul kissed me!" she tries not to yell.

He what?! I agreed to let him stay in the group only if he didn't molest the girls! Damn, I wish I had actually told him that. Leaf wraps her arms around my neck, resting her head on my shoulder. I stroke her hair and let my hands slip around her waist.

"You don't think I'm a player, do you Green?"

"What?! Of course not. I would never think that!" How on Earth could she accuse herself of being a player? It wasn't her fault that Paul kissed her. I think he's more of a player.

Leaf nods her head into my shoulder, her tears dripping down my arm.

After a while, Leaf asks if we could change the subject so she could get her mind off of it. Hm. Why don't we talk about chosen ones? I mean, it is random, but at least it'll get her mind off of you know who.

_**Green.**_

_Yeah Darkrai?_

_**If you wish to speak with Leaf about the chosen ones, then let me do it for you. I shall speak with Uxie. Maybe you two will learn something from this.**_

_Okay._

--

A/N: (Indication of speaking) Leaf, **Uxie**, _**Darkrai**__, Green_.

--

_**Uxie?**_

**Yes?**

_**Green and Leaf wish to learn about chosen ones.**_

**They can hear our conversation?**

_**Yes. We should inform them a bit more on it. Being a chosen one is more than just capturing legendaries. **_

**Darkrai. Why do they wish to learn?**

_**Did you not hear their conversation earlier? They wish to forget. **_

**I see.**

_**Have you informed Leaf of the Chosenball? The meaning of it?**_

**I have.**

_**Good. Now, Green. Leaf. The origin of the chosen ones goes way back thousands of years. Chosen ones did not only capture legendaries.**_

Does that mean there are many more legendaries?

_**Of course. We are one of the many generations of legendaries. Only true chosen ones can capture legendaries. Many millenniums ago, there were many chosen ones in the world. Because of it, many of the legendaries were captured. The chosen ones who failed their task of capturing the legendaries actually saved the remaining legendaries.**_

_How did that save them?_

_**Those bred new generations, and that is why there are legendaries today. We have not gone extinct. **_

What do you mean by 'those'?

_Yeah._

_**I mean the chosen ones. The legends who were not captured go living on until we are captured. Only the Great One can create new legends.**_

_What?! How do chosen ones create new legendaries? _

**Chosen ones have their own legendaries. If these legendaries are apart of a trio or duo, those chosen ones must get together to create a new legendary. **

_But how do they actually create it?_

**The chosen ones use the powers of their legendaries to create a new one.**

_Wait, does that mean that Leaf, Aaron, and I can create a new legendary?_

Ah! Wow Green! I think we can!

_**Why yes. But do not do it yet. You will know when the time is right for you to summon the new legend. **_

_What type will it be?_

Yes. We wish to know.

_**It will be a Psychic type pokemon. **_

_What will its name be? _

**You three will decide when you know. You will all agree on one name. **

_**Now Green. Leaf. Are you well aware of your duties?**_

_Yes._

Of course.

_**Green. Go and inform Aaron. He too is apart of your trio. **_

_Bye Uxie._

Goodbye Darkrai.

--

I open my eyes to see the same room. I look at Leaf and tell her that I'm going to tell Aaron about the chosen ones. She nods and waves. I slowly close the door and quietly walk back to my room.

Aaron is already up and seems to be well aware of what I have to tell him.

"Aaron. We need to talk about something."

"I know Green," his expression is serious," I know.

--

A/N: I know that this chapter was a bit random, but oh well. I most likely will put Ikarishipping in the next chapter, so keep reading please!


	31. Snowbound

A/N: This chapter takes place in that snowy route near Snowpoint City. The one with the blizzard. Enjoy! And also, sorry for so many love triangles, and squares and stuff. For some reason, I think it sort of goes well with the story.

--

Cold...s-s-so c-c-c-cold.

Right now, we just entered an icy hell. Too bad this is the only way we can get to Snowpoint. That conversation last night with Aaron; It seems that Azelf had already informed him about creating a new legendary. Now, back to the freezing cold weather. Brr.

I swear that just for a moment Aaron's face turned blue. He walks up to me, saying that he should've worn two jackets today. I look over at my companions; Daimon and Lucas are having a hard time walking through the snow, Vidar is hugging Leaf to warm her up, Aaron has walked back behind everybody, and Dawn is complaining to Paul about the cold. Tch. The stupid girl. Better go help him, even though he kissed Leaf.

I place one of my gloved hands on Dawn's shoulder, making her whip around to see me. I ask her if I could speak with Paul for a bit. She blushes, nodding her head and walks over to Leaf and Vidar. He asks me what I want, and I reply by saying that I just wanted to talk. Of course, I'm not going to tell him that I know that he kissed Leaf. He'll know that Leaf told me. He would do something worse to her. Then I would just have to kill him for it. Instead, I ask him what he's doing in Sinnoh. He half smiles, saying that he wants to challenge a legendary in Snowpoint since he's already gotten all of the badges. That sucks.

_**Green.**_

_Yeah Darky._

_**What?**_

_That's your new nickname. Darky. _

_**Do not call me such a foolish name.**_

_Fine Darkrai. What do you want?_

_**He speaks about the great legendary, Regigigas.**_

_He's a Chosen One, too?_

_**No.**_

"Paul, you can't-"

"What?"

Shit. I try to cover up, telling him to forget it. As I'm about to walk away, Dawn comes back. Woah. How did she know that we were done? I continue forward.

Suddenly, I hear them talking over the blizzard. But very clearly.

_**Another thing I should tell you. Because of my regeneration, you have enhanced hearing. **_

_Awesome!_

"Paul. I'm still cold," Dawn says. I here the ruffling of clothes.

"Let go of me!" Paul yells at her. More ruffling of clothes.

"But Paul! I'm really...uh," Dawn starts breathing heavily.

Is she...hyperventilating? I look down at my arms, only to notice that they're trembling. I'm...not worried about her, am I?

I hear the crunch of snow. Then a gasp. I swiftly turn around and gasp at the sight of Dawn unconscious on the ground. I call out to everyone as loud as I can. Paul kneels in front of her, picking her head up. I, too kneel next to him and grab her hand, trying to feel her pulse. It's slow. Suddenly, I notice the others hovering around us, all gasping at the same time. I order everyone to help get Dawn over to a nearby tree to rest while I gather some fire wood to warm her up. As I run off, I look back to see Paul walking over to the tree with Dawn in his arms.

(Paul's POV)

I place my hand on Dawn's forehead; it feels warm. Tch. So much for her excuse for being too cold. Leaf left to go help Green with gathering fire wood without him knowing, Vidar went after them after putting up a tent, the others went to gather berries for Dawn, and I was left here to take care of her. Damn. Why did she have to hyperventilate?!

My hand traces down from her forehead to her cheek, to her lips. They're cold. And blue. I look around to see if anyone is nearby. Nothing. After a second glance, I begin to lean down to Dawn. I had always thought that I was in love with Leaf, but it feels as if I was using it as an excuse. My nose slightly touches hers and blood rushes up to my cheeks. I lean in closer and our lips touch. Swiftly, I pull my head back, noticing Green in the distance.

(Green's POV)

God, this fire wood is heavy! After getting back to camp and dropping the fire wood on the ground, I walk over to Paul who's taking care of Dawn. Kindly, I relieve him of his duties; Paul sighs, taking his belongings to the large tent. Tch. Vidar's so rich that he can buy a tent with actual rooms! But instead of doors, they have flaps. I sit down next to Dawn and wait for the others.

Suddenly, Dawn sits up, perfectly normal. It's like she's been up for hours!

"Dawn. I'm glad you're alright. You had me wor-" she cuts me off by giving me a vice grip hug.

"Oh Green, that was so sweet of you!" she squeals.

"Kahk! Dawn...what...are...you...I...can't-"

"Oh. Sorry. Teehee!" she lets me go and I gasp for air.

I ask her what she's talking about and she tells me not to be 'silly'. Silly? What the heck is she talking about?

"How can you not remember kissing me just now?"

WHAT?!

"What the hell Dawn?! I just got here!"

"Don't deny it Green. I know you-"

"I'm telling you! I-just-got-here. Get it?!"

"But-"

"No," we turn to the tent to see Paul standing there,"I was the one who kissed you."

What? He kissed her? And he admits it?!

"Paul, you-" Dawn begins, but is interrupted by him.

"I am sorry that you have to here this Green."

"Why would you be sorry for me?" I question.

"I'm sure you wouldn't want to here such things."

"Oh, I see."

(Leaf's POV)

Whew. This fire wood is really heavy! Green was right. Well, I don't care. As long as it helps Dawn, I won't mind. As I pick up the remaining wood, I notice Vidar in the distance. I wave at him, holding the wood in one arm. When he reaches me, I inform him that Green has already left. He tells me that he knows and offers to help me carry the wood. I thank him and hand him half of the wood.

(Vidar's POV)

Of course the least I can do is help Leaf. It will help Dawn, too. Even though she rejected me, I still want to show that I still love her. The walk isn't that long, and when we get back to camp, Dawn is already awake. After I drop off the wood with Leaf, I run over to her, saying that I'm glad that she's alright. She glances at me, then turns back to Paul and Green, her face crimson. I wonder what that's all about.

(Green's POV)

I barely pay any attention to Vidar and Leaf. All I do is stare at Paul in disbelief. What sane person would admit that he kissed a girl in front of not only someone he barely knew, but the girl he actually kissed?

_**Paul knew.**_

_What?_

_**He new that kissing her would warm her up.**_

_How?_

_**Green. Do not you know about body heat?**_

_Oh. I get it. Just be more specific next time._

"Hey guys!" Daimon, Lucas, and Aaron say in unison as they run to us, carrying a small amount of berries with them.

"So Dawn's awake!"

"Yeah."

All three nod their heads and hand Dawn the berries. She thanks them and slowly bites into one. Looking up at the sky, I notice that it's getting late. After informing everyone I half smile, then head into the tent. I have to crouch to get through the opening. Once inside of my part of the tent, I let myself fall onto the bottom material. The cold seeps through the bottom, making me jerk up. I look around, noticing a sleeping bag laying across the room. Actually, there are two, since there are only four rooms. Two people per room.

As I unfold the sleeping bag, the flap to the room opens, revealing Aaron. He crawls over to the end to get the remaining sleeping bag and unfolds it as well. He reminds me that after I finish getting my badges, we'll need to create the new legendary. I nod my head, telling him to get some sleep.

A new legendary. I wonder what it'll be like.

--

Surprisingly, Aaron wakes me up in the morning. I thought he got over doing that. Oh well. We quickly pack our things and head outside to help the others pack up the tent. Once that's done, we head back out into the blizzard. Dawn better not hyperventilate again.

Our walk goes smoothly and we finally get to a small patch of grass. Paul informs me that we're close to Acurity Lake; home of Uxie. Heh. Too bad it's not there anymore. Leaf already captured it.

We continue our walk until I spot a brown-roofed building; a gym. Snowpoint City's gym.


	32. Sweet Green's Icing

A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the many reviews! I've noticed that some people don't know the name for the pairing of LeafxGreen/FRLG GirlxFRLG Rival. It's Oldrivalshipping. And for those who don't know, I'm the manager for the community, so if you like/love the pairing, then look for "Oldrivalshipping Fans!" on the pokemon communities. Thank you! And sorry if the skating moves confuse you.

--

I look up at the gym in determination. Just one more gym after this. Suddenly, something cold hits the back of my neck. Clutching my fists, I slowly turn around to see Aaron snickering at me.

"Aaron..."

"Yes?" he asks in a mocking tone.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" I scream, and our companions turn to us with shocked faces.

And what does he say? A snowball. Why the heck did he do that?! He should know that I'm more interested in fighting the gym leader here. Nevertheless, while he's still laughing, I take my revenge by hitting him with a snowball of my own. Oh shoot. I look back at my friends and notice that they too have snowballs. I can't believe what we've started.

Countless snowballs are thrown in random directions. Aaron throws a snowball at me again, but I dodge it and it heads toward Leaf. Suddenly, Vidar gets in the way of it and gets hit by the snowball. He falls backward, hitting Leaf who too falls, almost knocking over Daimon. But the thing is that he has a snowball in his hand. The snowball falls out of his hand and hits a nearby person. Shoot.

I run over to the fallen girl and help her up. She has her black hair in two separate ponytails. She's wearing a school girl uniform; white buttoned shirt with a blue ribbon and a brown skirt. Around her waist is a blue jacket. Her socks have blue and white stripes and her shoes are brown. Daimon comes up to us, apologizing for the snowball. She looks up at him, slightly blushing, introducing herself as Candice, the gym leader of Snowpoint. I hear the tightening of a fist. I look up and notice Dawn hovering over us. Tch. She's probably jealous.

Wait...jealous? I thought she liked Paul. Or maybe... Oh yeah! I forgot. Candice is the gym leader!

After exchanging greetings with her, I challenge her to a gym battle. She accepts my challenge, but warns me that her gym battles are different from regular gym battles. What? Different? She informs me that since she's an ice type trainer, battles are done while ice skating. ICE SKATING?! Candice chuckles, telling me that she'll let me practice in the gym until I get the hang of it. I simply nod my head and enter the gym while the other decide to continue with the snowball fight; except for Paul and Leaf, who decide to join and watch me practice.

Candice takes me to a small room in the gym where she keeps skates for her challengers. She asks for my shoe size and I tell her. When she finds the size, she hands the pair to me and I stare at them in dismay. I walk back out to the battle area. Paul and Leaf are waiting for me.

I grin sheepishly at Leaf, "Um, Leaf? You've battled Candice before, right?"

Leaf nods her head.

"Can you help me out?" I ask, holding out the skates.

She nods, motioning me over to a nearby bench. She informs me that she'll be right back and runs in the direction of the room Candice took me to. A few seconds later, she comes back out, holding a pair of skates and sits down on the bench next to me. She demonstrates how to put them on and how to lace them. Slowly, I follow the steps. After tying the laces, I stand up, almost tripping. Leaf takes my hand and guides me slowly over to the ice.

Squeezing my hand tightly, Leaf pulls me over onto the ice. Oh god! It's slippery! The ice is so slippery that I accidentally trip and fall onto the ice, taking Leaf with me. We both hit the ground with a loud thud. When I look back, I notice Paul giving us a worried look, asking if we're okay. Leaf rubs the back of her head and helps me up. She assures him that we're alright, and drags me over to the center of the rink. She sits down on the ice and I follow her lead.

"Okay Green. The first thing to learn about skating is how to get up off of the floor when you fall. First you get on your knees; then put one foot on the ice. And then you push yourself up and stand on your other foot. See?" she shows me in three perfect movements. Like before, I do the same. Wow! I actually did it!

"Great job! Now, do it again!" she urges. Ugh.

--

"Okay. Next you need to learn how to walk on the ice. You take baby steps like so," Leaf spreads her arms out and takes small steps on the ice.

I follow closely behind her, but trip and fall onto the ice. Leaf swiftly turns around and asks if I'm alright. Remembering what Leaf taught me, I get on my knees and stand back up on the ice, continuing my walking lesson. Leaf smiles, asking me if I want to learn how to actually skate. I nod my head.

"Have you ever roller bladed before?" she questions me.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, roller skating is just like ice skating. It's the same movements."

Awesome! This will be a piece of cake!

Using my knowledge of roller skating, I swiftly skid across the ice. Haha! I skate all around the rink, feeling the adrenaline rush throughout my body. But then I realize...how do I stop?!

"Leaf! How do I stop?!" I yell from across the rink.

"Put one foot in front of you, but place it on the ground sideways!" she calls back, trying to catch up to me.

I do as she says, and I'm able to stop just before I crash into the wall. I look back, noticing a long line across the ice.

Leaf comes up to me saying, "That shows how long you've skidded. You need to learn how to stop immediately," once again, I groan.

--

After my nonstop lessons, Leaf tells me that we're done. Finally! With my newfound moves, there's no way I could loose tomorrow's gym battle. The hardest part of the training was probably teaching my pokemon how to skate; Rhydon took forever! Well, at least it didn't break the ice. But now, we've improved. We might be able to win this! Leaf even taught me how to spin, just for effects! She's a great teacher, alright.

_**Is that why you love her?**_

_Darkrai...grr._

_**Well, it is good to see you in a cheerful mood. **_

_Very funny, Darkrai. _

_**Look.**_

_What?_

I look back at Paul who is wearing skates of his own. He asks Leaf if she would like to skate with him. Wow! I couldn't see him as a figure skater! She nods and they skate over to the center. Leaf stays there while Paul goes over to a sideline area. He fiddles around with the machine there, then quickly skates back to the middle. He whispers something to Leaf and they get into position. Then the music begins to play.

_"Spring was never waiting for us dear. It went one step ahead, as we followed in the dance."_

Paul takes Leaf's hand and skates around the rink. When the word 'dance' is said, Paul stops and puts his arm around her waist.

Grr. I really hate him. And then I realize something. I know this song! It's _MacArthur Park_! I love this song!

Leaf is turned away, and Paul is facing me. He looks up, mouthing the words: She's mine.

Okay, this guy's really pissing me off now! And I thought he loved Dawn!

_**He does.**_

_Then why is he..._

_**He is what you would call a player.**_

_Oh yeah! I so knew it! He really is a player! What I wouldn't give to kill this guy right now!_

I mouth back the words: In you dreams.

_"MacArthur's Park is melting in the dark. All the sweet green icing flowing down!"_

Leaf spins out of his embrace, letting go of his hand. She does a slight spin, and when she begins to slow down, she pushes out with her left foot and glides backwards on her right foot.

_"Someone left the cake out in the rain. I don't think that I can take it, 'cause it took so long to bake it, and I'll never have that recipe again..."_

The two of them skate back to the middle. They slowly turn away from each other, then turn back. Paul holds his hands out to her, and she takes them.

_"Oh no..."_

Paul pulls Leaf to him slowly until their chests are touching. Leaf's face is crimson.

I clench my fist at the sight. Actually, I clench both.

_"Aha!"_

At that moment, they push away from each other, doing crossovers, as Leaf calls them, in opposite directions. Their paces quicken with each second. I hate to admit it, but Paul's an awesome skater. He must've learned it from Candice when he was on his pokemon journey.

_"I recall the yellow cotton dress, foaming like a wave on the ground beneath your knees."_

They both do twizzles to face each other again, and begin to quickly skate back to the middle. Once in the middle, they do simultaneous waltz jumps.

_"Birds like tender babies in your hands, and the old men playing Chinese Checkers by the tree."_

Leaf does an arabesque spiral around Paul who preforms a Rhumba, also known as a double choctaw turn, then does another waltz jump. See? I know my stuff!

_"MacArthur's Park is melting in the dark. All the sweet green icing flowing down! Someone left the cake out in the rain."_

Paul and Leaf do a continuous arabesque pair spiral around the rink until the next set of lyrics.

_"I don't think that I can take it, 'cause it took so long to bake it, and I'll never have that recipe again..."_

For this part, Paul does backward crossovers and Leaf does forward crossovers in the same direction until they get to middle again.

_"Oh no..."_

During the held note, the two of them do two foot spins.

_"Aha!"_

Their two foot spins turn into pancake spins. After landing, they do backward crossovers across the rink. They do continuous Axel jumps, then forward crossovers, moving into a double Choctaw turn.

_MacArthur's Park is melting in the dark. All the sweet green icing flowing down! Someone left the cake out in the rain."_

They do a pair spiral; a catch foot and arabesque. Paul lets go of Leaf's hand and she moves into a catch foot lay back spin.

_"I don't think that I can take it, 'cause it took so long to bake it, and I'll never have that recipe again..."_

They both do arabesque spirals. After stopping, they begin to skate around with their arms spread out.

_"Oh no...oh..."_

They end their routine with a lift; Paul in a lunge position and Leaf in a catch foot donut positon.

I give them a highly exaggerated slow clap. As Paul and Leaf exit the rink, I ask them where they learned those moves.

"Our parents forced up to take lessons as children along with Vidar. You know how rich families are 'required' to be 'perfect'," Paul rolled his eyes as he said the word "perfect". Leaf gentley smacks his shoulder. I guess it was sorta rude to mention his being first class.

I comment that he doesn't look like the ice skating type, and surprisingly, he agrees with me.

"So, ready for tomorrow Green?" Leaf asks me.

I nod and suggest that we return the skates. After taking mine off, I stare at them in determination. Oh Green, what have you gotten yourself into?

--

A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the confusion, if any, for putting so many move names. Also, for the next chapter, I would like during the battle for a song to play like in this chapter. In your reviews can you tell me which one you would like the most: "Blue" by Eiffel 65 or "Seymour Battle" from Final Fantasy X. During the battle you can listen to the winning song while reading! Thank you!


	33. Something Just as Precious

A/N: Drum roll please. And the winning song is...Seymour Battle from Final Fantasy X! Thanks for the votes! Now on with the chapter!

--

I skate around the rink just for practice. Yesterday, Candice said that she was going to pick a song for the battle. Hm. I wonder what it is. I really didn't need to train my pokemon how to skate, since Charizard will be doing most of the battling. It's a flying type, and I doubt that Candice has any pokemon that know Gravity. But just to be safe, I trained all of my pokemon. If Charizard faints, then...you know. I'll have to swap out. And I don't want any of them to be slipping, and falling, and who knows what.

Leaf came with me this morning to watch me practice. She's gone off to get the others. Candice comes out of the skate room and asks me if I'm ready, but I tell her that I'm waiting for my friends. Suddenly, the door bursts open and the seven of them come in and sit down on some nearby bleachers.

"You can do it Green! We're rooting for you!" Daimon yells out happily.

I turn back to Candice who is getting on the ice. She skates over to the side-line area where Paul went to start the music. Her face is downcast and she's blushing. Tch. Must be because of yesterday. Techno music begins to play when she gets back to the center.

Gym Leader Battle (with Seymour Battle Music)

Candice sends out Snover while I send out Charizard. Okay...she sent out a Christmas Tree? Weird. I order my Charizard to attack with Fire Blast, but Snover dodges by swiftly skating away. Luckily, the ice doesn't melt. Candice reminds me that she keeps the gym way below freezing point, so it's almost impossible to melt the ice. Whew. That's a relief. The only problem now is to catch up with Snover.

Instead of a special attack, I'll use a physical attack. Let's save special attacks for the slower pokemon. Charizard moves in with a Wing Attack. The attack hits Snover directly. Since Snover is part grass, it does plenty of damage; but not enough to completely defeat it.

Candice glances toward the bleachers, then turns back to me saying, "Hah! You think you're that smart? Think again, 'cause I'm not going down without a fight! Snover! Ingrain!"

Roots come out of Snover and penetrate the ice. What?! It begins regaining health. Candice smirks, informing me that the water under the ice is filled with nutrients for Snover to absorb. While Snover is healing, I take this as an advantage and order another Fire Blast from Charizard. Snover is sent flying with its roots trailing behind. It hits the sideline with a loud thud. Snover lays on the ice for a few seconds, then slowly gets back up. It supports itself on one leg, or whatever you call those things that look like feet. Charizard finishes it off with Wing Attack.

Candice returns her fainted Snover and sends out Medicham. It's not even an Ice type! But it might know some ice type moves, so we better be careful. Maybe I should try to see if Return would work.

"Charizard! Return!" and Charizard literally returns back to its pokeball. THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Candice looks at me, confused as I sweat drop, sending out Charizard again.

"Charizard! _Use_ Return!" this time Charizard actually attacks, hitting Medicham directly.

Medicham lands on the ice, shaking off the attack. Candice orders a Force Palm, but the attack only hits Charizard's left wing. Suddenly, Charizard begins having problems with flying. Electrical waves come out of the wing. Oh no! It's paralyzed! Charizard lands on the ice in its feet. He won't be able to move quickly now. Medicham jumps up into the air and readies a Hi Jump Kick. Luckily, Charizard dodges it. Medicham crashes into the ice, taking serious damage. While it tries to get up, Charizard attacks it with Fire Blast, making it faint instantly.

Her third pokemon sent out is Sneasle. Shoot. Those things are swift; and Charizard's wing is injured, so we won't be able to move quickly.

"Green! Remember your battle with Maylene!" Aaron calls out.

That's it! Thank you Aaron! It's just like my battle against Lucario. It was so quick that I had to use my secret move: Blast Burn. Well, here goes nothing!

"Charizard! Blast Burn!" I call out, almost tripping on the ice.

Fire shoots out in practically every direction, just like during my battle in Veilstone. The attack manages to hit Sneasle, but the attack only slows it down. How can it not faint? It's weak against fire type moves. Charizard takes a deep breath. Blast Burn uses a lot of energy, so it needs to recharge. Candice orders Avalanche. It does an average amount of damage, but not mush since Charizard is still part fire type. Once Charizard is done recharging, I order it to use Dragon Claw. Surprisingly, Sneasle faints. It must've not had a lot of HP left.

Her last pokemon sent out is Abomasnow. An even bigger Christmas Tree? Wow that thing is huge! Abomasnow starts off with Wood Hammer, but Charizard dodges with ease. Charizard attacks with another Fire Blast, hitting Abomasnow directly. Abomasnow uses Ice Shard, but Charizard counters with Fire Blast again; but Fire Blast is stronger, so both attacks hit Abomasnow, making it faint. I win again!

Candice skates over to me, handing me the Icicle Badge. Just one more to go now! As we both exit the rink, my companions surround us to congratulate my victory. After taking our skates off, Candice walks over to Paul, handing him a piece of paper.

"Here Paul. Show this to the guard at the temple. She'll let you in," Paul nods his head and reminds me that I should take my pokemon to the pokemon center. Oh right!

--

It doesn't take that long to heal Charizard, so we're able to leave quickly. Now we're off to Canalave!

_**Green. It is almost time.**_

_Almost time for what?_

_**Have you been listening to me?**_

_Oh, about us meeting you?_

_**Yes. You will need the ticket that Flint gave you for that special inn. **_

_And then I'll meet you?_

_**Yes. **_

_Then we better get there quickly!_

Just as we're about to leave the city, Paul calls out to me.

"Green. I'm staying here. I have some important business to attend to." Yes!

"Sorry to hear about that, Paul," I lie.

"I hope to meet up with you again for a rematch, so don't lose to anyone weak," he smirks.

"Don't worry. I'll be sure to purposely lose to a Magicarp before our rematch," I joke.

"You better not," then Paul walks up to Leaf, handing her a blue egg.

"Here Leaf. Just as I promised," he smiles and she nods her head.

He waves back to us and heads for the Snowpoint Temple.

--

As we walk through the snow again, Aaron walks up to me.

"Yes Paul, we're _really_ gonna miss you," I say sarcastically.

Aaron raises his eyebrow,"You're joking, right?"

"Of course I am! I practically hated that guy!"

"Hey. What did he give Leaf?" Aaron asks.

I shrug, looking over at Leaf. I walk over to her, asking her what type of egg it is. She too shrugs and shows it to me. I pick it up and stare at it.

_Da...da!_

Huh?! What was that? I turn to Leaf who didn't seem to notice. Huh, that's weird. I look back at the egg. What are you?


	34. Night at Canalave Inn

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter skips right to the next gym battle. I don't think that it would've been interesting to talk about walking. LOL. Even though some of the chapters are about walking, they have interesting things going on. Let's just say not much really happened during this time. Enjoy the chapter!

--

I can't believe we got to Canalave City that quickly.

_**Green. Defeat the gym leader. Tonight you shall go to the inn. I will meet you face-to-face soon after. **_

_Why tonight?_

_**You have to be asleep. Now go. **_

I look back at everyone, telling them that I'm going to fight the gym leader. Everyone decides to come watch. Figures; they must be impressed by my battle skills. Fine, we'll _all_ go to the gym.

--

Inside the gym, we meet a man with reddish-brown hair, wearing a torn cap over an undershirt. His grey pants are ragged and he has white gloves that are similar to Roark's. He introduces himself as Byron, gym leader of Canalave City, also the father of Roark. No wonder they have similar clothes. They're related.

"Ah Leaf! I've heard of your victories from the other gym leaders. Are you planning on challenging the Pokemon League?"

I notice Leaf glancing at Aaron, then shakes her head, "No."

I go up to him and challenge him to a battle. He looks down at me grinning, saying that since I'm a friend of Leaf's that I'd be a formidable opponent. He enlarges one of his pokeballs.

(Gym Leader Battle)

Byron sends out a Bronzer while I send out Charizard. Charizard is the best choice, as usual, since steel is weak against fire. Bronzor starts off with Confuse Ray, but Charizard sends it back with a thrust of its wings. Surprisingly, the attack is still in effect so Bronzor gets confused instead.

"I-impossible!" Shock fills Byron, his jaw agape.

Alright! I'll use this to my advantage. I order a Fire Blast from Charizard and the attack hits Bronzor directly, making it faint. Wow. It fainted with one hit.

_**Like I have said Green. You have grown much stronger since you started this journey. **_

_Great then! This battle feels way easier than the other gym battles!_

_**Of course I would have expected much from **_**my**_** chosen one. **_

_Okay then, just let me finish my battle, Darkrai. _

Byron's second pokemon sent out is Steelix. Maybe I should swap since Steelix is part ground type. I switch Charizard with Gyarados. Steelix starts off the round with Sandstorm, covering the whole field in a thick cloud of sand. I brush some of it out of my eyes, then order Gyarados to use Hydro Pump. Just as the attack is about to hit Steelix, the sand from Sandstorm creates a barrier, shielding it from the attack. Damn.

Steelix digs underground, and where it dug is impossible to see because of the sandstorm. That's it! This time, Gyarados uses Earthquake, making Steelix come up right in front of it. I use this opportunity to order another Hydro Pump from Gyarados. The attack hits Steelix directly, making it faint in an instant. Just one more to go.

His last pokemon is Bastiodon; the evolution of Shieldon! Back to Charizard. He can take on something like this. Bastiodon uses Ancient Power, sending giant rocks hurdling toward us. The attack hits Charizard directly, but it sakes off the attack with ease. I glance out a nearby window, noticing how dark it is.

_**Finish off this battle quickly, Green. **_

_Fine. _

"Blast Burn, Charizard!" I call out.

The flames hit Bastiodon, making it faint in a one hit KO. Byron, still in amazement, hands me the Mine Badge. My eighth badge! My friends cheer for my victory once more. Byron asks me if I'm going to fight the Pokemon League now.

"Not yet. I'm not really sure that I will, though," I answer.

Byron nods and I thank him for the battle. Once we're all outside of the gym, I tell everyone that I'm going to the Canalave Inn. Everyone except Leaf leaves to the Pokemon Center.

"Do you mind if come with you? At least just until you get there? I want to make sure you're safe."

"Seriously Leaf, you sound like my mother. Fine, you can come." I roll my eyes a bit.

As we begin to walk through the city, Leaf grasps my arm with both of hers. If people didn't know any better, they would think we were dating. Maybe if our friends saw us like this, they would also think we were, but secretly. I just think she's either cold or scared. Figures; she would need someone as strong as me to protect her.

We stop in front of the door to the inn; an old man comes out.

"Hello there. You must be Green." He cackles, intertwining his fingers mischievously.

Leaf squeezes my arm tighter. I motion her to loosen her grip, and she does it reluctantly; I wrap the same arm around her protectively.

"H-how do you know my name?"

"Please come in Green, but leave your friend here." He ignores my question and motions me in.

"But-"

"There are no exceptions to the rules. Only people with a pass are aloud to enter. Say your goodbyes and come in when you're ready." The old man closes the door without making a sound.

I turn back to Leaf who is whimpering into my shirt. Hugging her, I reassure her that everything will be alright.

"Why Green? Why do you need to stay here for tonight?" she asks, still whimpering.

Without a word, I kiss her forehead and caress her cheek with the back of my right hand.

"Then take these. You'll feel safer. Their a symbol of my love." Leaf hands my her black wristbands.

"Leaf! I couldn't keep these. Their yours!"

Leaf shakes her head slowly, "Keep them for now."

I nod my head and hand her Exeggutor's pokeball, telling her to put it in the PC for me. Surprisingly, she doesn't ask why. I'll need some spacing my team for Darkrai, of course.

Leaf brushes her lips against mine, "Be safe," and she runs off to the Pokemon Center.

I turn back toward the Inn, placing Leaf's wristbands on my wrists, and open the door. The old man is waiting.

"Here you are Sir. Enjoy your night with us." He motions me over to a bed in the center of the room.

He walks over to the door and leaves me alone in the inn. I look down at the bed.

_**Green. Rest.**_

_Will I meet you soon?_

_**Yes, now rest.**_

The second I lay down on the bed, I fall into a deep sleep.

--

Ugh. I open my eyes, noticing my surroundings are different; instead of in the inn, I'm on a forest covered island. Where am I?

_**Come.**_

_Darkrai?_

A black aura appears in front of me. It begins moving toward the forest; I look down at Leaf's black wristbands and follow behind. The black aura drifts through the forest. This forest is like some kind of maze.

_**Come!**_

Once I reach a small patch of land without trees, the black aura disappears. A strange dark creature resides in the middle of a large puddle of water in the dirt area.

_**...**_

_Darkrai?_

_**...Fight...**_

(Legendary Battle)

What? Aren't I supposed to get a Chosenball? But Darkrai said to fight. Maybe if I fight, the Chosenball will appear! I reach for my belt to get a pokeball, but nothing is there. What?! Then how am I supposed to fight? Darkrai uses Roar of Time and I try to shield myself. Nothing. Why aren't I feeling anything? I open my eyes to see the Leaf's wristbands glowing.

_"Take these. You'll feel safer. Their a symbol of my love."_

Leaf. Her love for me shields me from any attack. Then does he mean that I have to fight with the power of love? Yes! Darkrai once told me that Chosenballs were more powerful than Masterballs, because they captured without fail and they made the pokemon instantly love you! That's it! I'll use my love to defeat and capture Darkrai!

"I love Leaf, Darkrai!" I call out.

Darkrai has a look of fear on his face.

"I love her and all of my friends!" I yell even louder.

Darkrai begins to back away.

"That includes you, Darkrai! You're my friend, too!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

A Chosenball appears in front of me; I grab it and throw it at Darkrai. The Chosenball falls to the ground, shaking a bit before completely capturing it. I pick up the ball and a bright light surrounds me.

--

I open my eyes again, seeing the same room that I fell asleep in. I'm back! Stand up, I look down at my belt, seeing four Pokeballs and two Chosenballs. Alright! It wasn't a dream! I rush over to the door, but stop before I open it. Wait. What happened to the old man? Oh well. I open the door and rush out, slamming the door behind me.

Outside are my friends waiting for me with anxious faces; everyone except for Vidar.

"Hey guys, where's Vidar?" I ask.

" He's gonna stay here Green. But we've got to hurry! Team Galactic is taking over Mt.Coronet! We need to stop them!" Aaron yells.

Vidar's left the group? And Team Galactic is taking over Mt.Coronet?!

After handing Leaf her wristbands, who already had her hands full with the blue egg Paul gave her, I order everyone to hurry up. Who knows what they're planning to do? If I know them that well, it's obvious that they're up to no good.


	35. Coronet Calamity

A/N: Here's where the nonstop action starts!

There's also something that I noticed. There was something that was said in "Silent and Clear" that brings up a question. I mentioned this in my story as well. I'm surprised that no one has asked me about it. It was mentioned in paragraph 1 in chapter 1 of this story and between paragraph 13 and 16 of "Silent and Clear". If anyone can figure out what the question is, PM me or review and tell me what you think. Whoever gets it right first will be able to help me answer the question for a possible sequel I might make for this story. So if your interested, please feel free to answer!

--

I still can't believe that Vidar left. He's a great friend. But why did he leave so quickly? I didn't even get to learn much from him. As I continue to run with my friends trailing behind, I slightly touch Darkrai's pokeball. That Roar of Time will come in handy. Then it hits me; Roar of Time...Spacial Rend...Nightmare...and...Hypnosis! Those are Darkrai's attacks! is he trying to tell me that he wants to help me battle Team Galactic?

We finally arrive at the entrance of Mt.Coronet. And guess who's here waiting for us? That obnoxious grunt girl and six others from before; you know, the ones from that beach near the resort?

"What?! There's six of them? Last time there were seven! Ugh. Well at least we have the upper hand! Lets get 'em!"

(Galactic Battle)

I'll just leave the rest of the grunts to the others. They don't seem tough. I mean, even Dawn could take all of them out without breaking a sweat! That's how weak they are! I look over at Aaron who is fighting against two grunts at once. At least that solves the seven verses six problem.

The obnoxious girl sends out her Golbat while I send out Alakasam. I wonder if that Golbat of hers still knows Frustration.

_What do you think, Darkrai?_

_**...**_

_Hey. Darkrai?_

_**...**_

_Hello-o?_

_**...**_

Is it because I caught Darkrai, so I can't speak with him anymore? Hmph.

Anyway, Golbat starts out with Frustration. Well that answers my question. Alakasam teleports, dodging the attack. He reappears behind Golbat and I order a Psybeam attack. Psybeam hits Golbat directly, making it faint. She only has two, just like last time, so she sends out her Arbok. I'll stick with Alakasam, since Arbok is a poison type. Arbok attacks with Sludge Bomb, but Alakasam sends the attack back at it with Psychic; Arbok faints. Too easy.

"Ah! Retreat everyone!" the Galactic girl calls out to the other six; they run off into the entrance of Mt.Coronet.

"Come on. Let's hurry up to the top!" I yell and we sprint after them.

As we continue up the mountain, we encounter a numerous amount of Galactic grunts. I guess that Cyrus just needs a distraction for us so he can do his "dirty work". I wonder what he's up to.

We take a rest near the top of the mountain. The bad thing about it is that it's covered in snow, so we're freezing!

"God, it's cold!" Aaron shouts as he shivers.

"Oh you barely noticed that?" I snap back at him.

I in turn shiver as well; Leaf comes to stand next to me.

"Leaf. Why did Vidar leave?" I ask, looking down at the ground.

"He wasn't very specific. All he said was that he had something important to attend to."

Important, huh? I wonder what he meant.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake underneath our feet. I look up at the top of Mt.Coronet; there's a strange light emitting from it. No time for a break. Let's go!

The rest of the way up, there aren't any more Galactic grunts. Good. And look; the entrance to the top! Just as we're about to go through, three figures appear out of nowhere, blocking our way.

"Long time no see!" the first says.

"You didn't think that we'd just let you go through to the boss, did you?" the second follows.

"We'll be taking your little Azure Flute now," the third finishes.

"Galactic Admin!" Dawn cries.

"Indeed. Now we can do this the easy way; you hand us the Azure Flute and be on your way. Or we can do this the hard way; a battle. Two of you per one of us!" says Saturn.

"The day we'll give you the Azure Flute will be the day that Hell freezes!" I yell.

"I'll take that as a battle. Brace yourselves, kiddies!" Mars answers, taking out two pokeballs.

(Galactic Admin Battle)

It's Aaron and I verses Mars, Dawn and Leaf verses Saturn, and Daimon and Lucas verses Jupiter.

Mars sends out Bronzor and Golbat while we send out Charizard and Vespiquen. Golbat starts off the battle by trying to attack Vespiquen with Air Cutter, but Charizard gets in the way. Using this as an advantage, I order a Return attack, hitting Golbat directly. Golbat is shot back towards Bronzor, but Bronzor stops it with Psychic. This time, I order Charizard to use Fire Blast on Bronzor. While Charizard is attacking, Mars takes the opportunity to order another Air Cutter from Golbat; the attack weakens Fire Blast, but not by much. Just as the attack is about to hit Vespiquen, Aaron orders it to use Defense Order, so it doesn't faint. Once Fire Blast hits Bronzor, it faints.

She sends out her last pokemon, Purugly. Ugh. I hate that thing. Purugly purs, licking its paw. Mars orders a Scratch attack, and Purugly jumps up, heading towards Charizard. Golbat flies behind it, readying an Arial Ace attack. I order Fire Blast from Charizard and Aaron orders Power Gem from Vespiquen. Both attacks collide and form into one, hitting Purugly and sending it back, hitting Golbat; both pokemon faint. We win!

-Meanwhile-

Saturn sends out Kadabra and Bronzor while Dawn and Leaf send out Empoleon and Pidgeot. Both Bronzor and Kadabra attack with Psychic attacks; Psychic and Extrasensory. Pidgeot and Empoleon dodge the Psychic attack, but Empoleon gets hit with Extrasensory, which doesn't do much damage to it. Empoleon attacks Bronzor with Hydro Pump, distracting it so that Pidgeot can attack Kadabra with Arial Ace. Kadabra is sent flying and hits the wall of the cave, fainting.

Saturn sends out his last pokemon, Toxicroak. Leaf orders an Arial Ace from Pidgeot to attack both Toxicroak and Bronzor. Empoleon uses Water Gun to push Pidgeot even faster. Pidgeot begins spiraling towards the two pokemon, creating a giant water twister behind it. Arial Ace, along with the water twister, hit Bronzor and Toxicroak simultaneously, making them both faint.

-Meanwhile-

Jupiter sends out her Bronzor and Golbat, just like Mars, while Daimon and Lucas send out Infernape and Torterra. Golbat flies towards Infernape, readying an Arial Ace attack. Torterra, however, stops Golbat with Leaf Storm. Infernape jumps through the leaves, hitting Golbat wtih Flame Wheel. But after hitting Golbat, Infernape keeps on going and hits Bronzor, making it faint.

Jupiter sends out her last pokemon, Skuntank. Golbat tries to attack Torterra with Poison Fang, but Infernape strikes it with Fire Punch, hitting Golbat back at Skuntank the moment that it's sent out. Skuntank starts off with Smokescreen, covering the surrounding battle area. Infernape and Torterra look around keenly, searching for their opponents. Golbat flies through the smoke, attacking Torterra with Arial Ace. Infernape has just enough time to defeat Golbat with one more Fire Punch.

Skuntank jumps through the smoke as well, but it begins to clear. It attacks with Nightslash, but is overpowered by Infernape's Fire Blast; Skuntank faints.

(Green's POV)

"This can't be!" Mars cries.

"I-impossible!" Saturn adds.

"How?" Jupiter trembles.

The three of them begin rambling on about how Cyrus will hate them for this. Reluctantly, they get out of our way, and we enter the Hall of Origin. The black aura that we saw form before is stronger than ever. The aura spirals around, and inside are the two great pokemon of time and space: Dialga and Palkia. In front of us stands the leader of Team Galactic, himself: Cyrus.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Cyrus asks, still facing the two pokemon.

Um. No! Is this guy insane?! What's he trying to do? Destroy the world?

Cyrus turn to us, demanding us for the Azure Flute. hah! There's no way that we'll give it to him!

Cyrus shakes his head, "Dialga! The Azure Flute!"

Dialga begins to glow a dark bluish color. Suddenly, the Azure Flute emerges from Dawn's bag and starts floating towards Cyrus.

"The Azure Flute!" Dawn calls out, reaching out to it, but to no avail.

Cyrus grabs hold of the Azure Flute,"Now how did that turn go?"

He turns to Dawn,"So it came from that girl? Palkia! Bring me the girl!"

Just like Dialga, Palkia does exactly what Cyrus says and a pink light surrounds Dawn's body, making her float. She screams loudly and we call out to her. Cyrus throws her the Azure Flute, demanding that she play it, but she refuses. Cyrus orders Palkia to put pressure on her with an even more forceful Psychic attack; Dawn screams even louder. That's it. I send out my newly caught Darkrai, ordering it to use Roar of Time on both Palkia and Dialga. I can here the others gasp in awe at the sight of another legendary.

The attack releases Dawn from the grip of Palkia's Psychic. The bad thing is that she begins plummeting, so run over to her and catch her. I kneel down and set her on the ground. She looks up at me, blushing and thanks me. I know that Daimon and Lucas are glaring daggers at me right now. I just know it. I can practically feel them piercing my back.

I get up, returning Darkrai. Turning back to Cyrus, who is still surprised by my attack, I tell him that it's futile to ask for the Azure Flute.

Taking another pokeball off my belt, I call out to him,"Alright Cyrus! Time to finish what we started!"

With that, I throw out my pokeball.

--

Please read the top part if you didn't! And also, if you noticed, I put a little Cavaliershipping (DawnxGreen) into this. Believe me, I don't like this ship. But who else should save her other than the main character? Don't hate me for this! Please review!


	36. The Penumbra Saint Pokemon

A/N: I'm dedicating this chapter to two great friends of mine for inventing the new pokemon in this chapter. The only thing I did invent about it was its look. Too bad they don't have fanfic accounts. Also to make things easier, the question came up in paragraph 15 of "Silent and Clear." So if you figure it out, please do tell me.

--

(Galactic Boss battle)

The first pokemon I send out is Mesprit. Cyrus smirks, sending out a Honchkrow. The crow pokemon cackles as it waits for a comand. I order my Mesprit to use Lucky Chant first. Critical hits will be of use in this fight. Honchkrow hits Mesprit with Faint Attack, dealing a lot of damage to it. Mesprit moans as it tries to float. Quickly I order a Thunderbolt from Mesprit, hitting Honchkrow on its wing. The crow pokemon lands on the ground, unable to fly away.

I'll use this to my advantage. Now that Honchkrow can't fly, I can attack it directly. Once again, Mesprit uses Thunderbolt, making Honchkrow faint from a critical hit. Cyrus returns his Honchrow, sending out Weavile. Mesprit begins breathing heavily, so I return it. Mesprit needs a rest. And fighting another dark, not to mention fast, type pokemon would only making it end up worse.

Instead, I send out my old pal, Charizard. He roars in delight at the sight of his new opponent. He's grown stronger and smarter, so now he knows what he's strong and weak against. And since Weavile's an ice type, I have the upper hand. Weavile starts off the match with Night Slash, but Charizard dodges by flying upward. As he flies higher, I order Charizard to use Fire Blast. But because of Weavile's swiftness, it dodges the attack easily.

Weavile jumps up, hitting Charizard with an Ice Punch attack. It does a minimal amount of damage, since Charizard is a fire and flying type. Charizard shakes off the attack and uses Fire Blast once more at Weavile. And since Weavile is in mid air, it can't escape the flames; Weavile faints.

Cyrus's next pokemon sent out is Gyarados. I return my Charizard and send out Alakazam. Gyarados attacks with Aqua Tail, but Alakazam stops it with Psychic. Alakazam throws Gyarados, making hit a nearby column. Gyarados groans as it gets up. Cyrus orders it to use Giga Impact; as Gyarados is about to hit Alakazam, it uses Protect. Gyarados slams hard into the barrier, hurting itself instead. Alakazam finishes it off with Thunder Punch.

The last pokemon he sends out is his Crobat. A Crobat? I thought this guy was just using his pokemon. He actually cares about them? He must, since Golbats only evolve into Crobats when treated with love and care. Crobat flies over to Alakazam, proceeding to attack it with Bite. Alakazam hits Crobat with another Thunder Punch before it can use Bite. Crobat flaps its wings, shaking off the electricity and heads back at Alakazam with another Bite attack. Alakazam hits Crobat with a Psybeam attack, and it faints.

Cyrus smirks and starts chuckling.

"H-hey! What's so funny? You just lost!" I call out in confusion.

The Team Galactic leader shakes his head, still chuckling, "You children are so naive."

He side steps so that Palkia and Dialga are in front of us, "You all thought that you had defeated me? Well, think again. Palkia! Dialga! Attack them now!"

"Gugyugubah!"

"Gagyagyaah!"

(Dialga/Palkia Battle)

Since there's two of them, we'll have to split up into two groups; Lucas, Aaron, and I'll take on Dialga while Leaf, Dawn, and Daimon take on Palkia. But how on Earth did this guy take control of both Palkia and Dialga?! But unlike his last battle, he won't be giving them orders. All he does is let them loose. So that most likely means that we can capture them! But I don't think that I would need a new legendary. Maybe one of the others. Now let's see. Who doesn't have a legendary yet?

You know, I think I'll think about it while battling. Aaron, Lucas, and I send out Azelf, Infernape, and Darkrai. It's more than fair, since We have two legendaries on our side right now. Dialga begins the battle with its ultimate attack; Roar of Time. As the sound waves approach us, I decide to order the same attack from Darkrai. The sound waves collide and nullify each other with their equal power. Aaron and Lucas use this to our advantage, since Roar of Time uses up a lot of energy. Because of this, both Darkrai and Dialga have to recharge their power.

Infernape jumps up into the air, preparing for a Flame Wheel attack. As it heads towards Dialga, Azelf uses its psychic powers to help hit Dialga directly before it can dodge. Since Dialga is part steel type, the attack does a fair amount of damage. Dialga, fully recharged, attacks again with Roar of Time. Unlike last time, I order Darkrai to use Spacial Rend. Once again, the attacks cancel each other out.

Now, Darkrai can actually attack and do some damage. But if I use Roar of Time again, Darkrai won't be able to protect the others. So instead, before Dialga can recover, Darkrai uses Hypnosis, which successfully puts it to sleep. We all take this opportunity to attack Dialga with a Thunder, Fire Blast, and Spacial Rend combo. Even after the attacks, Dialga takes even more damage because of Darkrai's special ability: Bad Dreams.

Just as I'm about to attack Dialga again, Lucas stops me, saying that he wants to capture Dialga. That's right. Lucas hasn't captured a legendary yet. And neither has Dawn. I remembered! I nod in agreement and he takes out an Ultra Ball. Lucas throws it at the sleeping Dialga. After a few shakes, Dialga breaks free of it. Dialga groans in its sleep. I remind Lucas that Dialga is still taking damage and to hurry up. Lucas takes out another Ultra Ball and throws it at Dialga. This time, Dialga is actually captured. Lucas picks up the pokeball, smiling.

"Alright!" Lucas shouts.

-Meanwhile-

"Hey. Do you guys mind if I try to capture Palkia?" Dawn asks.

Leaf shakes her head and Daimon pats her back, wishing her good luck.

Dawn smiles and turns back to Palkia, "Palkia! You're mine!"

Leaf, Dawn, and Daimon send out Uxie, Empoleon, and Deoxys. Palkia attacks Empoleon with Ancient Power, but Deoxys sends it back with Psychic. The attack barely does any damage to it. Palkia uses Spacial Rend, hitting all three pokemon. Uxie uses Shock Wave before Palkia can attack again, paralyzing it. Palkia struggles to move during the paralisis.

Dawn takes advantage of this, ordering Whirlpool from her Empoleon. The giant water tornado surrounds Palkia, making it even more difficult to attack. Since Palkia is part water and Whirlpool is a water type move, Leaf orders another Shock Wave from Uxie. The electricity increases the amount of damage that the Whirlpool does on Palkia.

Daimon orders his Deoxys to uses Shadow Ball on Palkia; Deoxys protects itself with a pink bubble as it penetrates the electric whirlpool. Once inside, Deoxys attack Palkia with Shadow Ball, making the legendary pokemon fall to the ground.

While Palkia is still laying on the ground, Dawn takes the opportunity to capture it with an Ultra Ball. The ball shakes before completely capturing the Palkia. Dawn happily picks up the pokeball of her newly caught Palkia.

(Green's POV)

I look over at Leaf, Dawn, and Daimon's battle. They seem to be done. Now then. Slowly, I turn back to the completely amazed leader of Team Galactic whose jaw is dropped open.

"So what do you think of that, Cyrus! It's over!" I call out to him.

"Far from over, my boy," he mumbles gently, still staring off into what I think is space.

What?

"Green! Look!" Aaron calls to me from behind.

When I turn around, I gasp in horror. The aura from before has grown even darker and begins spreading all over Sinnoh.

-Meanwhile-

(Normal POV)

(Sandgem Pokemon Lab)

Prof.Rowan pets each of the new starter pokemon, each of them ready to start their own journeys with a new trainer.

"Professor! Look outside!" one of his assistants calls out from another end of the room.

The professor looks up from is work, noticing the black aura overhead.

"So it has come," he says and turns to a picture on his desk.

The picture is of him and the three most recent Sinnoh trainers: Lucas, Daimon, and Dawn. All three of them are smiling cheerfully, each one of them with their starter pokemon in hand.

"You three be careful, " he says.

-Meanwhile-

(Snowpoint City)

Paul steps out of the temple, holding the pokeball of his newly caught Regigigas.

He smirks a bit, "Hmph. Now that I've got a legendary, I'll be able to take on Green again."

He tosses the pokeball up and down until he notices the sky turning black. The ball lands in his hand and he tightens his grip a bit

""Hmph."

-Meanwhile-

(On a Boat Heading for Kanto)

Vidar stands on the deck with his arms draped over the side of the boat. Normally, he wouldn't do this, but he is exceptionally tired.

"Captain, what is that?" Vidar turns around to see the staff members huddled together in a group.

"I've never seen anything like it!" another one shouts.

Vidar looks up at the quickly darkening sky. 'Where have I seen this before?'

Then it hit him. Vidar quickly takes out a book that he borrowed from the Canalave Library, flipping it open to a certain page; _'The Legend of Palkia and Dialga': When summoned together after many years, Palkia and Dialga create a disturbance that forms a dark aura that can cover up vast areas. The only known way to stop this is to..._

Vidar closes the book and stares off into the distance, "Green. I know you can do it."

-Meanwhile-

(Pallet Town)

Prof.Oak walks through the streets of Pallet Town, looking at all the nice scenery.

"Ah, what a beautiful day! I wonder how Leaf and Green are doing. I haven't heard a thing from either of them, lately."

Suddenly, the aura comes streaming in from the North, catching Prof.Oak's attention.

"What on Earth?" he asks himself as Kanto becomes completely consumed by the darkness.

(Green's POV)

The black aura continues to spread until the sky is completely dark. I turn back to Cyrus, demanding an explanation. He begins to say that this is a side effect of the summoning of Palkia and Dialga. I press on, asking why he did it. He answers with one word: Power.

_**There is only one way to stop this.**_

_Darkrai!_

_**It has been a while. **_

_What do we have to do to stop it?_

_**You must summon Arceus.**_

_Arceus? Is that all?_

_**Yes. Now hurry!**_

_Okay._

I run over to Dawn, who is clutching the Azure Flute and trembling in fear.

"Dawn! You have use the Azure Flute. It's the only way to stop this," I inform her.

Dawn looks at me, nodding her head. She holds the Azure Flute up to her mouth and begins to play a short, but eerie song.

...silence...then...

A bright light shines through the darkened clouds. From the light, the god pokemon, Arceus, emerges and descends down to the Hall of Origin; It lands on a floating, clear platform. Silently, Arceus emits an even brighter light than before that lights up the sky, quickly covering the land and restoring the natural order. All of us cheer for the great god pokemon, as well as our own victory.

But then, Mt.Coronet begins to shake, and some of the pillars come crashing down.

_**Green. Arceus's power is going out of control. Mt. Coronet is going to collapse if you do not do something soon. Create the new pokemon now!**_

Quickly, I walk over to Aaron and Leaf who both turn to me at the same time. Suddenly, Darkrai comes out of his pokeball and floats in between us.

_**"Take hold of each other's hands,"**_ Darkrai commands.

I take Aaron's hand in my left and Leaf's hand in my right. They use their free hands to hold each other's. Darkrai floats out of the circle and the ground beneath our feet begins to glow. Darkrai pushes the other three out of the way, over to the entrance.

_**"Now consentrate. Consentrate on your legendary pokemon."**_

I close my eyes and begin to think of Mesprit. Only Mesprit. Mesprit floats around in my head, doing front flips and back flips in mid air. Then suddenly, I notice that it's not Mesprit at all. The pokemon in my head has a heart shaped, pale-white face, similar to all three of the Sinnoh legendaries. It has the body of a Mawile, only purple. A small pair of white wings are on its back. On it's chest is a red jewel. Floating by its head are two brown block-like things that look similar to broken off parts of an ancient ruin. There is text on both of them; both are written in Unown letters. One of them says Heaven, and the other says Earth. Over all, the pokemon is sitting on what looks like a light green crescent-shaped moon.

_Santas..._

As I open my eyes, I notice the same pokemon floating before us. Aaron and Leaf are both shocked at this also.

We all let go of each other's hands, saying the new pokemon's name at the same time, "Santas."

_**"Santas: The Penumbra Saint Pokemon. Santas absorbs energy from both the Moon and the Sun using its wings. During eclipses, Santas's wings grow larger and change color, depending on what eclipse is present,"**_ Darkrai says, imitating a Pokedex.

Darkrai informs us that the name comes from the name Santos, a word meaning saint. That makes sense, with the wings and all. Santas tilts its head up at the stair case, pointing up at it with its two fingered hand.

"Darkrai," I call, not turning back from the stairs as I watch Aaron and Leaf begin to ascend them.

"_**Yes**_?"

"Take care of the others," I nod my head and follow the others.

"_**Alright."**_

I finally catch up with Aaron and Leaf. The gravity from the dark aura pushes down on us, making it hard to continue on. Suddenly, Leaf falls on her knees on one of the steps behind us. Aaron and I turn back to see her panting.

"You two go ahead," she pants softly,"I'll only be a burden."

I continue up the steps, dragging the reluctant Aaron with me. Almost to the top, Aaron stops, resting his hands on his knees.

"Aaron? You okay?" I inquire.

"Yeah. Just let me rest a bit."

"We don't have any time for that. Just stay here," I wait for his reaction.

Aaron slowly nods his head. Santas, who had been floating ahead of all three of us, floats back down to me, pulling me by the arm. I follow it up the rest of the steps until we reach the glass-like platform. At the end of it stands the great pokemon, itself, Arceus. It cries out as the columns continue to fall. There's only one thing to do now, and that's battle.

"Dodogyuuun!"

(Arceus Battle)

The only pokemon that I'll be using is Santas. Well, unless it faints of something like that. So, let's see what moves it knows.

_Hm...Moonlight...Psychic...Gyro Ball...and Ice Punch._

I think I'll start off this battle with Gyro Ball! The two blocks floating next to Santas start spinning, going faster and faster until a silver orb appears before it. Santas sends the attack at Arceus, hitting it directly. Arceus shakes it off, attacking with Hyper Beam. I order Psychic from Santas, which sends the Hyper Beam right back at the legendary. It groans, but gets back up. I think it might be past the half way mark of its HP. Now's my chance!

But before I can order another attack, Arceus completely heals itself with Recover. Dammit! How am I supposed to defeat it when it knows Recover? Maybe if I can hit it with a strong enough attack, I'll be able to beat it.

_"Because you and Aaron are relying on strength. Vidar relies on strategy."_

Darkrai was right. You know, maybe I did learn something from Vidar after all. I need a strategy. But what? Hm...that's it! I'll try to freeze it with Ice Punch! Then, I'll just attack it regularly from there. Santas hits Arceus with an Ice Punch. Arceus doesn't freeze, though.

Suddenly, Arceus begins to glow a faint gold color. It roars out, creating a bright ball of energy in front of it. Is that...? A great beam of light shoots out at Santas, hitting it back; the attack is so powerful that it knocks me off the platform and on to the stair case. I open my eyes to see the blinding light and wince, squinting my eyes. I glance around at my body, noticing a few small tears in my clothes. On my arms are small cuts; blood begins to seep out of them.

Santas floats over to me, and without an order, begins healing me with Moonlight. I look up at it, thank it for helping me out. Santas replies with a smile. Yeah. That was most likely the attack, Judgment. I've heard that Arceus only learns it at level 100. Another level 100? I'm tired of those thing. Nevertheless, I ascend the stairs once more with Santas.

Once we reach the platform again, I notice Arceus healing itself with Recover again. Alright. No more fooling around. Let's do this! Once again, Santas hits Arceus with Ice Punch, finally freezing the god pokemon. I order multiple attacks from Santas, hitting Arceus with all of our might. Then, Arceus breaks out of the ice and the tremors stop. Is this some type of telltale? Does it mean that I've won the battle?

The clouds appear once more, shining a light on Arceus. The god pokemon bows its head to me, then ascends into the sky and disappears. And now I know that it's finally over.

--

A/N: How was that? Sorry, but this is not the last chapter. I only have one more to go! Yay! I'm almost done! So please, if you have time, answer the question from the last chapter, and read the top authors note if you haven't already done so. Thank you!


	37. Manaphy, Both Young and Pure

A/N: Congratulations for getting the question right, **Ikarishipping**! The question I was looking for was "What is Green's real name?" We haven't been able to think of a name, so if you have any ideas, please tell me! Also, like I said, I will be making a sequel to this story. But I'm not sure when I'll be posting it up. I might write other fics first. But I'll try to post it up as fast as I can! Now on with the last chapter!

--

Santas floats next to my head as I slowly make my way down the stairs. I glance down at my shirt once more to see the tears in it. I really need some new clothes. Leaf and Aaron must've gone back down, 'cause I don't see them on the stair case. Once Santas and I reach the bottom of the stairs, the others come up to me, asking if I'm okay. I nod and turn to Darkrai.

_**"You have done well, Green."**_

"Thanks Darkrai," I take his pokeball off of my belt and hold it up to him,"Return."

With that, Darkrai gets sucked into the pokeball. Placing the pokeball back on my belt, I motion my friends over to the entrance of the cave. Just as I'm about to leave, I glance back at Santas who is staring back at the stair case.

"Santas?" I question, tilting my head a bit.

Santas turns to me quickly, waving. Does this mean that it's gonna go off to some isolated area just like the other legendaries? Hmph. I half-smile, slightly waving back at it. The new legendary smiles back and flies off above the stair case. As it ascends, the stairs begin to vanish along with it until nothing else remains; not even the platform.

Slowly, I nod my head and walk back through the entrance where my friends are waiting.

--

(Five Months Later)

(Dawn's POV)

Alright! I haven't had this much fun shopping since before I got kidnaped by those Galactic Admin. Speaking of which, their old headquarters is here. I've heard that the team broke up after that battle at Mt.Coronet. Maybe I should go visit them. I mean, it's not like their gonna do anything bad to me again.

I continue through Veilstone City carrying my bags from the department store. Speaking of the battle at Mt.Coronet, Daimon said that he was going to train at Stark Mountain until he was powerful enough to defeat his father at the Battle Tower. And Lucas; he decided to go and take on the Pokemon League. I wonder how their doing.

I stop in front of the old Galactic HQ building. It still gives me an eerie feeling. Nevertheless, I enter the building. Inside, I notice some Galactic grunts just sitting around and not doing anything. But then I notice _him_, casually leaning against the wall across the room. Regretfully, I walk over to the former blue-haired Admin. I stop in front of him but he doesn't seem to notice me.

"Saturn?" I whisper, leaning a bit forward to see his face.

He slightly glances up at me, then looks back down at the ground,"Oh, it's you. What do you want now? Didn't your little friends do enough damage to us already? Come to rub it in my face or something?"

My gaze shifts to the ground as I answer,"No. I just wanted to see what became of Team Galactic."

He smirks,"Really now?"

Slowly, I nod my head and start walking to the door. "Well...it was good seeing you."

"Bye, Sweetheart," Saturn jokes and I wince a bit, making him chuckle slightly.

As the automatic doors open, I rush outside with my bags. Suddenly, I bump into someone, dropping my bags and falling flat on my bottom.

"Oh, I'm so so-" I begin until I notice who I bumped into.

"I believe you dropped these," he says, handing me my bags and helping me up.

"Thanks."

He looks at me smiling," It has been a while, has it not?"

"Yeah," I nod in agreement, noticing the few changes in his features, but not too many.

"You know, I was just heading over to Paul's house. Would you care to join me?" he asks.

"Of course," I smile and follow him through the streets of Veilstone City,"Vidar."

--

(Daimon's POV)

I rush through the crowds of people blocking my way to the Pokemon League. Darn that Lucas. he should've told me he was going to take on the League challenge! I'll fine him once he's done. Then he'll know better than not letting me know about this!

Once in the lobby, I notice an overhead TV showing a live battle of Lucas VS Aaron.

--

(Lucas's POV)

"Now just because we're friends, it doesn't mean that I'll be going easy on you!" Aaron shouts from the other side of the field.

"Same here," I inform him, sending out my trusty old Infernape.

(Elite Four Battle)

Infernape comes out and digs its claws into the ground. Aaron smirks, sending out his Heracross. At least he uses bug types. I have the advantage. But I really shouldn't be getting too cocky. I mean, he's one of the Elite Four. Aaron orders Mega Horn from Heracross, but Infernape dodges it, using Flamethrower on the bug-type pokemon. Heracross groans in pain, looking up from its injuries as Infernape's fist slams into it with Fire Punch, making it faint.

Aaron recalls Heracross and sends out his Beautifly. The butterfly pokemon starts off the round with Silver Wind, which doesn't do much damage to Infernape, considering that it's a fire-type. Infernape tries to hit it with Fire Punch, but Beautifly gracefully dodges the attack before it can hit. Beautifly's wings begin to glow as it charges up for a Solar Beam attack. Just as Beautifly shoots out the Solar Beam, I order another Fire Punch from Infernape. His fist cuts through the attack with ease and hits the butterfly pokemon with great force.

Gasping, Aaron shudders before returning Beautifly to its pokeball and sending out his Dustox. The moth pokemon starts out with Psybeam, but Infernape shields itself with its arms, still taking plenty of damage. Infernape hits it with Fire Punch, making Dustox faint instantly. Only two left!

His fourth pokemon sent out is Drapion. Infernape huffs and I notice that he's getting tired. I return him to his pokeball and send out my Clefable. Drapion attacks with Poison Jab, but Clefable swiftly dodges. Once Drapion is finished with the attack, I take the opportunity to order Dynamic Punch from Clefable. The attack doesn't do much, so I finish it off with Earthquake.

Aaron sends out his fifth and final pokemon; Vespiquen. Once again, I switch out, but with Alakazam. Alakazam starts off with Psybeam, but Vespiquen dodges with Agility. Vespiquen attacks with Power Gem, but Alakazam sends it back with Psychic; Vespiquen faints.

The crowd roars with excitement while Aaron congratulates me on my victory. With that, I walk back to the lobby to heal my pokemon with a slight blush on my face. Sigh. If you were only here to see me Dawn.

--

(Daimon's POV)

The moment Lucas steps into the lobby, I rush over to him and smack him on the head.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna take on the Pokemon League? I'm fining you for this, ya know! 1,000,000,000 poke yen!" I yell, causing the people in the room to turn and look at us oddly.

Lucas smiles sheepishly and shrugs,"Didn't know you wanted to come."

I smack my forehead and sigh.

"Just let me heal my pokemon first, Kay?" Lucas scurries off to the front desk.

Sighing once more, I lean against a nearby wall. He'll owe me ten times more if he loses.

--

(Green's POV)

"So did you two have a nice journey?" Gramps questions us as Leaf and I enter the lab.

"It was great," I answer apathetically while Leaf just nods, clutching her blue egg.

"Hm? Leaf, may I see that egg of yours?" Gramps asks her.

Leaf nods and hands him the egg. He begins studying it. Suddenly, he gasps and asks where she got it from. I answer for her, saying that she got it from a friend in Sinnoh. Gramps gives her egg back to her and asks me if I could walk Leaf home while he checks something. Once we're outside, he slams the door shut. Gosh. What was that all about?

Nevertheless, I begin to walk with Leaf back to her house. As we walk along the streets, I think about what happened earlier. I wonder if it had something to do with the egg?

"Hey Leaf?" she looks up at me.

"Hm?"

"Let me see the egg," I slightly demand and she begins to hand me the egg.

Just as my hands touch the egg, it begins to glow brightly. What?! Is it hatching?! The egg then begins to morph into a small blue pokemon with fins, antennas, and a red jewel-like thing on its chest.

"Mana-mana! Phy!" the pokemon cries happily.

"It's a Manaphy!" Leaf cries out in alarm.

Manaphy turns to Leaf and points to her with its fin,"Mama!" Then it points at me with its other fin,"Dada!"

Leaf and I glance at each other, then look away. I can feel my face burning. I'm way too young to be a father! Manaphy jumps on top of my head and hugs me tightly. Leaf wraps her arms around my neck and kisses my lips softly. When we release, Manaphy snuggles into my hair.

"Love you Mama, Dada."

This young Manaphy; it's pure of heart. What adventures will you take us on next?

--

A/N: I'm finally finished with "Young and Pure"! And like I said at the top, I'm going to make a sequel to this but I don't know when. I want to write other fics first. Please read the top if you haven't already. And I want to thank everyone who has reviewed: **Ikarishipping, Lalalagirl, Cem-chan, Blue the Evolver, Mayouh101, Xing Nagi, Keela, Kaikat, Dance to the Music Miror B., Alexis R Pokegirl, Sakura999, Mikataiyou,** and **Baronfly**! And special thanks to **Alexis R Pokegirl, Anim313loomer, Blue the Evolver, Cem-chan, Dance to the Music Miror B., HiddenSecrets831, Keela, Lnign Wrmag, Ikarishipping, Kaikat, Lalalagirl,** and **Mayouh101** for putting"Young and Pure" in your favorites! I'll see you next time!


End file.
